En tu mirada
by sakura tamiko
Summary: De alguna forma, el destino confabula y une. (Hiddlesworth AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Sábado de Hiddlesworth! No, de hecho no, pero… Decidí publicar los sábados este fic y los domingos el Thorki.**

**Ahora, dicho esto, aclaro… Este es un AU, tratare de conservar lo más posible los aspectos principales de su personalidad, segundo, este fic irá lento en cuestión de argumento, más que nada porque todo toma su tiempo.**

**Por ahora creo que eso es todo… Si se me escapo algo lo siento, espero que les agrade y sin nada más por ahora…**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 1. De alguna manera me tope contigo.**

I.

Entró al establecimiento, la corbata negra le ahogaba un poco pero se recordó las normas exigentes de etiqueta, sus compañeros se encaminaron a la mesa que habían apartado con tres semanas de anticipación, un tiempo paranoicamente largo, pero la junta de aquella tarde había sido especialmente importante, por fin lograron obtener que la compañía avanzara a un futuro prometedor, Downey le hizo un guiño a una mesera particularmente bonita, indicándole que se acercara, la muchacha ruborizada por el atrevido gesto se encamino hacia ellos y saludo con cortesía.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, bienvenidos al Reali, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

-Un grappa preciosura.

La chica morena asintió, el perfume que usaba llego hasta Chris que se removió ansioso, quería irse de allí, el negocio ya se había confirmado después de varios meses, y para él lo único que le trajo fue noches de desvelo, jaquecas y reconocimiento vago de parte de Luke, solo faltaba la obligatoria cena para celebrar con los nuevos accionistas. Jeremy solo pidió agua.

-Tu abstinencia te va a matar, yo sé lo que te digo.

-Precisamente quiero evitar morir, Robert.

-Veme como un ejemplo d…

-¿Perdición?

-Genialidad, amigo, genialidad.

Hicieron bromas ocasionales, cuando llevaron el licor y el agua, Chris ya se sentía un poco más despejado, pero el constante dolor de cabeza persistía, e incluso se atrevía a llegar con más fuerza.

Se acentuaron las luces, y Jeremy les explico a los otros lo que pasaría a continuación, él era quien había recomendado el restaurante, y su belleza otoñal y elegante les había dejado atrapados.

-Es un espectáculo nocturno, cada día es diferente.

Chris resoplo, no tenía ánimos para nada, dio un buen sorbo a su bebida y sintió el agradable calor abrasador en su garganta. Se abrió el telón, y una mujer dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa.

-Esperamos que lo disfruten.

Entro un hombre, y la mirada azul de cielo despejado de Chris fue eclipsada por la imagen, era alto y delgado, con movimientos firmes y elegantes, sonrió al escenario y hacia la mujer que correspondió ampliamente, se sentó en el piano que se encontraba estratégicamente colocado, y después de una breve pausa en la que resonaron los aplausos, comenzó la armoniosa melodía que lleno por completo el lugar, como una música de fondo, los dedos de aquel hombre viajaron por las teclas, tocándolas casi fantasmales, y Chris fue atraído hacia ellos, con una fuerza magnética tan potente que le dejo descolocado unos minutos, se acomodó el saco, y tomo otra copa, mientras la voz potente de la mujer acompaño de forma agradable la música.

-Bueno, la muchacha es hermosa.

-Todas son hermosas, amigo.

Jeremy giro los ojos, después enfoco la mirada hacia Chris.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Robert también le miro, el rubio tenía el gesto concentrado hacia el escenario cuando las demás personas ya habían retirado la atención de allí, confundiendo la víctima, sonrió pícaro.

-Tienes a la vista una aventurilla, ¿no?

-Ya llegaron.

Los tres (Chris a regañadientes), enfocaron la vista hacia el lado opuesto, donde un hombre y una mujer llegaban, la segunda del brazo del primero, y ambos con gesto amable, sonrieron al ubicar a sus anfitriones y los tres se levantaron para recibirlos.

-Es una belleza de lugar.

-Y la música es estupenda.

-Luces distraído Christopher, ¿estás bien?

-Si Scarlett, te ves hermosa.

-¿Esa no debería ser mi línea?

Scarlett sonrió hacia Robert, y ordenaron, envueltos en una agradable charla superficial, sobre el trabajo, la comida, y sobre Londres, el lugar en el que ninguno había estado allí por mucho tiempo antes. A Chris le agradaba la ciudad, pero siempre iba a supervisar la cede de la compañía en ese país y se marchaba, cumpliendo estrictamente los horarios. Su vista de nuevo viajo a través del lugar, hasta donde el hombre rubio seguía tocando, su cabello ondulado hacia atrás, de forma en que mechones caían grácilmente más arriba de los hombros esbeltos, y su perfil elegante concentrado.

Chris sintió una horrible sensación de vértigo en el fondo y el principio de su estómago, hormigueo en la palma de sus manos, y la impresión de que el suelo se movía ligeramente, la garganta se le seco, una hermosa caída al vacío.

II.

Termina la velada, y Christopher sigue atento al escenario, han habido varios recesos entre las canciones que ese desconocido toca con una maestría singular, todos comienzan a incorporarse para dejar el establecimiento, pero él quiere seguir exactamente en donde está, el cuerpo no le responde, porque obedece al hombre que termina de tocar, esta vez definitivamente.

Quiere ir tras él, pero Scarlett toma su brazo, y le trae a la Tierra de nuevo, le pregunta sobre Luke y Liam, y Chris trata de que no se note el hecho de que estuvo totalmente desconectado de la cena, a penas y recuerda que pasta escogió.

Robert hace gala de su buen humor para despedir a Mark y Scarlett, están digiriendo el hecho de que se verán de ahora en adelante, todos los días.

Chris no sabe qué hacer con las manos, recorre la fachada del lugar, y cada puerta por si sale por ahí, se balancea de un lado a otro, y recarga su peso primero en la pierna izquierda, para desesperarse y pasarla a la derecha, suspira, asiente hacia Jeremy, y vuelve a suspirar.

-¡Me estas poniendo nervioso!

El regaño viene aunado a un golpe en el brazo, Jeremy le observa con el ceño fruncido, Chris se obliga a poner atención y dejar su nerviosismo que a esas alturas es incomprensible, le hace ver como un idiota.

-Te decía, que Robert y yo vamos a ir a un lugar más _relajado_… ¿Quieres venir? Te despejarías.

-No, vayan ustedes, sinceramente quiero dormir.

-¡Te perderás la diversión!

-Estoy seguro que te divertirás por mí.

Robert ríe, pero ambos le dan unas palmadas en la espalda, y se suben a sus respectivos autos, Chris se queda un rato más, saca un cigarrillo y lo balancea entre sus labios, tiene frío, y se entretiene observando la lejanía, en donde las luces parecen destellos lejanos, estrellas en la tierra. Londres es hermoso de noche.

Da una calada particularmente profunda, está recordando una melodía que el hombre que llamará su atención tan fuerte tocó de una forma realmente estupenda, venden flores enfrente, y Chris después se maldecirá por el impulso, pero es muy tarde para aquello, cruza la calle y compra una rosa roja, no hay que decir mucho, es un romántico por naturaleza, y siempre le habían gustado esos detalles para conquistar.

Espera recargado en su coche, después de media hora, y de que la aparición de coches en la avenida disminuyera, se da cuenta que tal vez el desconocido se fue sin que se diera cuenta, o está tocando de nuevo.

Chris está a punto de entrar cuando ve como una pequeña puerta se abre, sale la mujer que hace rato acompañaba el piano, y después sale el, con una chaqueta negra encima y unos cómodos jeans, Chris siente todo su valor irse por la borda, y comienza a planear una retirada fácil y no tan evidente cuando los ojos del hombre encuentran los suyos.

Maldice en todas las lenguas que conoce, porque está caminando en dirección a ellos, el desconocido ha retirado ya su mirada, pero Chris tiene grabado su color azul, engañosas orbes, extraña fuerza magnética por su cuerpo, por el restaurante, por todo Londres, con sus luces como estrellas, que recuerdan el brillo de los ojos que acaban de posarse en los suyos, está conversando con la chica cerca de un auto negro.

-¿Disculpa?

Voltea, y por dios, la tierra gira y Chris siente por primera vez el movimiento sutil del eje, avanzando, es demasiado rápido, tiene la piel blanca, y el cabello si es miel, los ojos le miran curiosos y de cerca parecen grises, los labios rosados se curvan en una sonrisa amable, y que provoca que el norte de Chris se vuelva el sur.

-¿Buenas noches…?

Su voz es una mezcla de sonidos graves y melódicos, una de esas que debería estar guardada en una cajita musical, para dar cuerda y que se escuche por una habitación vacía. Chris le extiende la flor, y aquellos ojos claros se abren en una muestra de sorpresa, es raro, Chris pensó que estaría acostumbrado, semejante sujeto no puede pasar desapercibido… ¿o sí?

III.

Ahora está agradeciendo a todos los dioses que conoce, porque el que literalmente _TODO_ haya salido bien, bueno no puede ser por mérito de Chris, están caminando juntos, y el rubio lo suma a otra de las cosas que hacen a Londres hermoso por la noche.

Hay hojas regadas en las calles, y el aroma del expresso inunda la avenida. El valor que lo poseyó se ha quedado olvidado enfrente de restaurant, y ahora realmente no sabe que decir, asi que solo caminan en un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que el Desconocido sonríe, y Chris tiene la necesidad de preguntar qué sucede.

-Es solo, Kat se la pasara molestándome mañana…

-Ah… ¿lo siento?

-¡No, está bien! Pero es algo que nunca pasa.

Entonces _no lo notan_.

Siente un pequeño deje de orgullo, un sentimiento parecido al que habría experimentado si hubiera descubierto alguna isla llena de oro y joyas preciosas, por un instante Chris no nota la diferencia, se detiene porque el otro lo hace, están frente a una puerta de un departamento entre una cafetería y una tienda de música. El hombre alza la mirada y Christopher quiere apartar sus ojos, pero no puede, asi que se quedan mirando el uno al otro.

-Bueno, muchas gracias…

-En realidad no creo que haya hecho nada.

-La flor fue un gran detalle... Hmm, Tom.

-¿Perdón?

El hombre le da una pequeña sonrisa, y Christopher de pronto decide que quiere ser dueño de esa y cada una de las pequeñas sonrisas que salen de sus labios.

-Mi nombre es Tom.

Chris se siente idiota por no haberle preguntado antes, pero a… Tom no parece importarle, extiende una mano de pianista, larga, Chris la toma por inercia, está un poco fría pero el toque se siente bien.

-Chris, mucho gusto.

-Lo mismo digo.

Se estrechan la mano, y Tom hace amago de soltarla, porque se han quedado asi por mucho rato, y una señora en la cafetería les empezaba a observar de forma extraña. Tom se pasa un mechón ondulado detrás de la oreja, y a Christopher se le vuelve a secar la boca.

-Yo… ya… Mmm tengo que entrar.

Chris asiente distraído, fijándose demasiado en las pequeñas arrugas que se forman cuando Tom sonríe. Está loco, porque le está poniendo demasiada atención y Chris ya no recuerda la última vez (o si de hecho, le había pasado) en la que aquello sucedió.

_Fijarse en las "pequeñas arrugas" de otras personas no es normal, Christopher…_

-Sí, claro… Yo, un gusto realmente.

-Salgo a esa hora todos los días… Por si…

Tom parece nervioso, un suave rubor en sus mejillas de pómulos altos, Chris tiene ganas de reír, de _realmente_ reír.

-¿Entonces, no te importaría, si yo…?

Son muchas oraciones sin terminar, pero están nerviosos, y el mundo sigue girando, ajeno a dos hombres que se están conociendo en las calles de Londres, es una clara invitación a que continúen su camino sin titubeos.

-No, claro que no.

-¡Genial! Entonces, nos vemos mañana supongo.

-¡Claro!, es decir… Sí.

Chris le sonríe, Tom corresponde, y la señora que les miraba hace rato ya ha pagado la cuenta, se ha subido a un taxi y se dirige a su casa, Tom baja la mirada entrando a su departamento, Christopher se queda parado allí mismo, varios minutos después de que la puerta se cerrara.

/

**Porque Chris es un hombre de impulsos… Un niño grande. Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia estoy aquí mismo, cuídense y un gran abrazo!**

**Gracias por leer este primer capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, no saben lo feliz y maravillada que me encuentro por tan buena recepción del primer capítulo de este fic, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias! Espero que los siguientes sean de su total agrado, me esforzare mucho! **

**Como saben, en fics largos les agradezco en el siguiente capítulo a las personas que me regalan un review, un fav o un follow, como las siguientes! No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento!**

**Nekiare**

**Kekeh**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**qaroinlove**

**Nekogirl Lovers Hiddlesworth**

**oscworldximena**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Rosen Lelio **

**CuteLittleZombie**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray, empiezo de nuevo a agradecerles por los maravillosos mensajes que me regalan! Las quiero mucho!**

**Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 2. Dios y los designios divinos.**

IV.

Hacía calor, pero también frío, y eso era algo que Chris odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, estaba sentado atrás del escritorio y era frustrante quitarse y ponerse el saco a cada instante, en todo momento, porque el aire acondicionado había decidido que era un buen día para descomponerse, unos cuantos toques en la puerta y gruñe la respuesta, su asistente entra un poco asustada, le extiende unos papeles y Chris dejaría salir un gimoteo de cansancio si no fuera porque la nueva chica le está mirando fija y temerosamente.

-Gracias…

Ella mueve la cabeza, y está a punto de tropezarse por los tacones que se nota no ha aprendido a manejar.

-Co-n-n permiso.

Los ojos azules dejan de enfocarse a ella, y mira el primer documento, Chris piensa que si tan solo el clima no estuviera tan horrorosamente bipolar, aquellas solicitudes no causarían ningún tipo de inconveniente.

Suspira y se enfrasca en la tarea de leerlas lo más detenidamente posible, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior vienen como un torbellino y Chris maldice porque es la décima vez que le pasa en el día, y realmente se está asustando.

_¿Qué demonios te paso Christopher?_

_Actuaste como una colegiala Chris, y tú no eres una jodida colegiala._

Resopla, porque es cierto y también un poco… Humillante.

Aunque sus pensamientos le traen esa mirada de mar verdoso y piensa que no pudo ser de otra forma, y que volvería a repetirlo muchas veces con tal de pasar aunque sea unos pequeños minutos con él.

Con la misma persona con la cual _tal vez_ se encuentre al anochecer.

El clima puede ser todo lo bipolar que quiera, Chris esta distraído y de repente deja de notarlo en la piel.

El sol se encela y las nubes se enfurruñan, habían tenido mucha diversión hasta esos momentos, y no saben quién es ese tal "Tom", un nombre que ese hombre rubio susurra a cada rato, pero les ha quitado un buen momento y eso es más que suficiente para estar _realmente_ enfadados.

V.

-Asi que… ¿Solo fue eso?

Kat se escucha decepcionada, y Tom gira los ojos, sabiendo de antemano que ella quería escuchar algún relato homoérotico que lo involucraban a él y a un desconocido.

-Sí, solo eso…

Canturrea un poco mientras le da un trago a su chocolate, ambos están en una tienda de música cerca de su lugar de trabajo, pero también cerca de sus respectivos departamentos.

-Necesitas sexo, Tom… Voy a morir y tú seguirás siendo virgen, eso no es posible…

Tom ríe bajo, mientras toma un disco con una portada surrealista muy graciosa.

-No soy virgen, alguna vez tuve…

Kat suelta una risotada que se gana varias miradas molestas o intrigadas.

-¡Oh no me mientas! Si sigues de ese modo te volverás peor que uno…

-¿Un qué?

Ella le mira por debajo de las pestañas negras, sus labios se curvan en una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Vir-gen.

Justo entonces un hombre rubio se para a su lado revisando la sección de jazz, Kat le codea y sonríe entre burlona y seria, mientras alza las cejas sugestivamente. Tom le da una rápida mirada, y recuerda a otro rubio que le acompaño a su apartamento la noche anterior, gira los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Déjalo.

En un susurro entre divertido e indignado, Kat le insinúa aún más, el otro ya se ha dado cuenta y Tom tiene que pensar en una salida extra, busca con la mirada y el destino le es benevolente, antes de que Kat le empuje no tan disimuladamente, él ya está rumbo a un disco de vinil de una banda que solía escuchar de niño.

La mujer se acerca resoplando y con una mano en la cadera, la otra sobándose el puente de la nariz en gesto cansado, aunque esconde una sonrisa.

-Lo dicho… Cuando tengas sexo lloverá dinero y entonces seré muy feliz porque podré comprar esas zapatillas.

-¿Las blancas?

-¡No! Las negras… Asi que hazme un favor y apresúrate.

-Serias una estupenda celestina, no sé porque no lo haces tu profesión.

Se ríen y una señora les observa disgustada, salen de la tienda sin absolutamente nada nuevo y Tom está esperando el momento en el que la mujer vuelva al ataque.

-La verdad yo pensé que ese tal Chris no perdería el tiempo.

-Agradezco que lo hubiera perdido, fue muy amable y…

-Se ve que tiene mucho dinero, ¿ves? Te conviene.

-¡Claro, Kat! ¡Hare que se case conmigo en las Vegas, lo engatusare para que ponga su fortuna a mi nombre y lo matare con arsénico!

-Puedes casarte aquí, querido… No hay necesidad para ir tan lejos, además tú odias a Elvis Presley.

-Adoro ver cómo te preocupas por mis intereses.

-¿En serio no se te insinúo ni un poco?

Kat observa con detenimiento y esta vez compone un rostro serio.

-No, y si te soy sincero agradezco aquello, fue amable y…- Recordó el rostro varonil y atractivo del tal Chris y en especial sus ojos de un azul imposible que Tom no sabía que existía.-Bueno, lo viste… Es bastante apuesto.

-Guapísimo, no solo "apuesto".

Kat enfatiza la última palabra con afán, Tom gira los ojos, pero asiente como quien no quiere admitirlo.

-Pero… ¿No crees que le estamos dando mucha importancia a alguien quien puede simplemente no llegar hoy, ni ningún otro día?

Kat pasa un brazo por los hombros delgados de Tom, se cuelga de él graciosa y al mismo tiempo alentadora.

-Tú y tu grandioso optimismo hacia ti mismo.

Llegan al trabajo y se preparan cada uno en los respectivos vestidores, Tom saluda a un par de meseros que le sonríen y cuando se encuentra solo, sus pensamientos cobran venganza y ahora sí comienza a pensar en serio en ese Chris, y en lo mal que se sentiría si al salir no le ve.

El mismo niega fervientemente y se trata de distraer con el moño de su corbata.

VI.

Va tarde, de hecho va _demasiado _tarde.

Maldice a su empresa, a su asistente, a Robert y un poco al desafortunado choque entre dos minivans que se dio en pleno centro.

Ha pasado una buena media hora y en el pequeño lugar de su lógico corazón en el que reserva sus miedos, está ahora lleno a rebosar del miedo de que Tom (el nombre aún se antoja extraño y fascinante en sus pensamientos), no esté y piense todo lo que Chris no quiere que piense de él.

Llega al lugar que ya está cerrado, la decepción en forma de un horrible escalofrío se apodera de él y le tiene garantizado una depresiva semana, apaga el auto y su rostro va a dar contra el volante, dos veces en pequeños pero dolorosos golpes, no hay mucho ruido y es peor de esa forma, porque el mar de pensamientos que arremeten contra él no son amortiguados por nada, lo cual es pésimo.

Se incorpora y recarga la cabeza contra el asiento, se repite una y mil veces que no tiene por qué sentirse así en realidad, pero no funciona y está apunto de blasfemar contra "Dios y sus designios divinos", cuando nota como la misma puerta pequeña a un costado del restaurant se abre y sale él, mirando a un lado y a otro, Chris se queda con el montón de maldiciones atoradas en la garganta y la lengua, como buen ser humano cambia aquello por agradecimientos al mismo Dios y a los mismos designios contra los que hace un instante iba a despotricar y sale torpemente de su auto, su pie se atora y si no fuera porque ese día el destino es benevolente, hubiera ido a dar con la cara al suelo, con todo y su futura galantería.

Se miran antes de que la ventisca del viento de oeste llegue a la calle y hay pequeñas, tímidas y geniales sonrisas que se escapan de entre sus labios que tiemblan un poco por los nervios, ninguno de los dos ve nada que no sea el otro, y Kat es la que se burla en su mente sobre la escena.

Tom adelanta un paso y se siente estúpido, Chris tiene un problema con sus manos y ambos no saben cómo será el principio de su conversación, Kat sigue mirando y lleva una mano a su rostro para ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

-P-pensé que ya te habías marchado…

Christopher está a punto de golpearse, porque ¡caramba!, el tartamudeo no ayuda en lo absoluto a su situación, pero parece que Tom no se da cuenta, o es demasiado amable para burlarse, tiene un sonrojo en las mejillas y tal vez Chris también esté en las mismas.

-No, tuve un asunto con mi sueldo, creí que te habías marchado o algo así.

El: "algo así", lo agregó para terminar bien la frase y en un tono de voz más bajo del normal, aunque tal vez no haya sido la mejor vía, Tom se siente sobrepasado por todas esas sensaciones que se arremolinan en su pecho de forma colosal al mirar a los ojos al hombre que tiene enfrente, así que desvía la mirada y busca algo en que enfocarla. Afortunada o desafortunadamente lo único disponible es Kat que parece totalmente divertida con aquello, es un poco humillante, pero Tom se consuela con que al menos todo aquello no está resultando tan desastroso como la última cita de ella.

-Oh, Kat, yo…- Se le ocurre una idea de hombre a punto de ahogarse en el mar de la vida, es una forma rutinaria y cliché de perder el tiempo, pero se aferra a ella con fuerza.- ¡Claro! Kat, te presentó a Chris.- Le lanza una breve mirada al hombre que parece aliviado y suspira dejando salir todo el aire del mundo que tenía guardado.- Chris… Kat.

Ella extiende la mano con una amplia sonrisa, Chris asiente amable y estrecha suavemente, la mujer parece complacida con algo fuera del alcance de su aguda mente asi que solo enfoca sus ojos en los chocolate de Kat.

-Mucho gusto.

La brisa nocturna despeina los cabellos de Tom y también de ella, que hace un gesto curioso con la mano antes de contestar.

-El gusto es mío…- Mira a Tom cuando pronuncia.- Bueno, me voy, no me gusta ser mal trío.- Ambos tartamudean al mismo tiempo, y Kat se da cuenta que los dos son, y en sus términos, unos idiotas sin remedio.- Un gusto Chris, nos vemos mañana Tom.

Se despide de su amigo, y le lanza un guiño pícaro al rubio que aparta la mirada avergonzado, ahora están solos, les llega una canción melancólica que parece sonar a todo volumen en otro extremo de la ciudad, se miran y sonríen para llenar ese espacioso hueco.

Tom se muerde el labio inferior, cuando Chris recuerda que a él le toca seguir el protocoló, con la sola idea comienza a desvariar en pensamientos confusos y necesita del sonido de un claxon para recordar en donde está.

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?

Es una pregunta simple y que Tom agradece con todas sus fuerzas, su estómago decide responder antes de que él tenga oportunidad de abrir la boca y Chris le dirige una mirada entusiasmada, Tom se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza.

Las sonrisas se ensanchan y sus pies los dirigen como por arte de magia y recurso de los distraídos hacia el auto negro y sobrio de Chris; quien abre la puerta de Tom antes de que él pueda evitarlo, y muyyy dentro de sí, se regocija por el gesto.

Nadie había sido tan caballeroso con él antes.

-Vaya, tienes buen gusto.

Lo dice por la lista de reproducción, Chris musita un: gracias, mientras arranca el coche, y Tom se acomoda el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Algún lugar en especial?

Tom le mira, Chris comienza una lista de las veces en las que había recordado esos ojos y le había fallado la respiración, cae en cuenta de que no es nada comparado con lo que provoca presenciarlo en vivo y a todo color.

-Elige tú…

Lo dice con un tono de voz divertido y Chris se siente alentado y superior, le agrada la sensación y ríe mientras contesta.

-Bien, pero no te daré oportunidad de arrepentirte.

-No creo que lo haga.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Tom relaja sus hombros, su ser familiarizarse con el ambiente que Chris crea, uno cómodo y casi confidencial. Uno raro para desconocidos que pronto dejaran de serlo.

-No hago mucho, solo tocar notas, Kat es la que hace el trabajo.

-Yo creo que la forma en la que tocas eclipsa la voz de ella.

Lo dice sin pensar y está a punto de retractarse y tal vez salir del coche y meterse en un agujero cuando Tom sonríe hacia él, personal, íntima y maravillosamente.

-No hay que exagerar, su voz es estupenda.

-Deberías darte más crédito…- Hay una curva y Tom reconoce el rumbo, uno que solía tomar cuando Kat lo sacaba a socializar en la universidad.- Como sea, ¿desde cuándo tocas?

Tom recuerda la primera vez que sus dedos tocaron las teclas blancas y negras del pianoforte de su madre, un ejemplar negro e imponente, pero en su mente el rostro de su madre reemplaza la imagen del piano y antes de poder evitarlo, una sonrisa triste se instala en su rostro, Chris lo nota y algo le duele a él también en el fondo de su cuerpo.

-Mi madre me enseño a tocar cuando fui capaz de leer correctamente, o al menos, de forma decente, decía que fue mi premio por aprender a leer antes de los cinco.

La voz de Tom se torna como un susurro, y la luz roja del semáforo se hace visible, Chris se gira y encuentra la mirada de Tom en un punto más allá de lo que él puede imaginar, es una mirada que se remonta a su niñez y de la cual Chris no sabe absolutamente nada, una mirada melancólica y de dolores profundos en el corazón de una persona hecha para ser feliz. Chris se deja arrasar por lo que siente, un hábito que había dejado de existir desde que se volvió adolescente, y que parece relucir por la simple presencia del otro; alarga la mano y toma la ajena, la que Tom tiene descansando en su regazo. Las puntas de los dedos de Chris rozan la piel de Tom y captura su mano en un gesto de apoyo silencioso, Tom se sobresalta un poco y su mirada se dirige al otro, quien sonríe amable y aprieta ligeramente.

Los ojos de Tom lucen sorprendidos, pero el gesto desaparece y le deja una sensación de calidez que amenaza con ahogarle, con transportarlo a una nube en esos cielos que describen los poetas.

Un claxon se hace oír y ambos regresan a la realidad, sienten haber compartido más de lo que alguna vez compartieron en su vida, y llegan al pequeño café con renovados ánimos y corazones repiqueteando inquietos.

/

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, estoy disponible a todas horas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DDDDD: Lamento tanto que no les gustara el segundo capítulo! Pero espero que este si les agrade, los próximos estarán un poco más movidos, en serio lo prometo, pero como siempre agradezco a los que dejaron un fav, un follow o un review, muchísimas gracias y un abrazo!**

**oscworldximena**

**Nekiare**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Chibi Dhamar**

**Himmelstrasse**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray, gracias por todo, las quiero un montón!**

**Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 3. Londres y sus perspectivas.**

VII.

En el mundo y según las palabras de su madre, hay toda una clasificación para las conversaciones que debería estar escrita en los pergaminos más antiguos del ser humano, hay conversaciones donde el habla es importante, y otras donde no se murmura ni una palabra pero el cuerpo se mueve por si solo y el corazón habla a borbotones, suelta cosas que estaban escondidas y el ambiente se vuelve de secretos murmurados.

Esa es la plática que desenvuelven ambos en ese momento, mientras se dan miradas furtivas cada uno en el lado contrario de la mesa redonda, Tom se ocupa en revolver la inexistente azúcar en su chocolate y Chris se sigue maldiciendo por lo que hizo en el coche.

Pero aún no se puede borrar la sensación de la mano contra la suya, y esos ojos vastos y extensos de candidez inagotable, cierra y abre el puño repetidamente y debajo de la mesa, hay pocas personas en el café y ambos lo agradecen, Tom porque le agrada el ambiente de confidencialidad y porque agradece no hacer el ridículo en público, y Chris porque su cara ya ha empezado a salir en las revistas importantes de negocios y uno tiene que tener cuidado.

Una pareja se besa en una esquina lo suficiente retirada como para no ver nada que no sean sus fervientes bocas unidas, Tom siente un calor extraño recorrerle la nuca y siente que la temperatura sube aún más cuando sus ojos le juegan una mala pasada y termina mirando de vez en cuando a los carnosos de Chris que se lame el sabor del café de los labios, el cerebro de Tom trabaja rápido para encontrar un tema de conversación y las palabras salen por si solas.

-Ya sabes algo de mí, pero yo no sé ni siquiera qué te dedicas…

Los ojos azules de Chris se iluminan y sigue con ánimo el nuevo rumbo de la plática.

-Digamos que mi vida laboral no es tan interesante como la tuya, básicamente son negocios…- Chris pensó en decirle sobre a qué empresa pertenecía, pero decidió que aquello era mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión, porque realmente no tenía ganas de que: 1) Tom huyera al saber qué clase de persona era. 2) A pesar de que no parecía _**ese**_ tipo de persona, bien podría sentirse "más atraído" al saber, precisamente, que hombre era Chris.- Firmar papeles, dolores de cabeza… Ese tipo de cosas…

-Mi vida laboral no tiene nada de interesante…

Tom entiende que ese "tipo de cosas" son más que realmente firmar papeles y dolores de cabeza, pero si él no quiere hablar Tom no lo hará sentirse obligado, da un sorbo a su chocolate y casi se ahoga con el mismo cuando estira sus piernas y Chris también, chocan y sienten los escalofríos por debajo de la ropa, se cuelan por todos lados y las terminaciones nerviosas hormiguean, Chris parece haber tenido el mismo problema porque se sonroja y tose repetidamente desviando la mirada, no se disculpan porque sería más vergonzoso asi que solo tratan de recobrar el ambiente desenfadado antes de aquella caricia no intencionada.

-¿Familia?

Esta vez es Chris, porque una curiosidad bulle traviesa desde el fondo de su cuerpo y necesita conocer más de la persona que tiene en frente, esa persona que pasa los dedos por los rizos que lucen premeditadamente despeinados, las caídas son deliciosas y suaves, Chris quiere sentirlos, solo para experimentar, pero Tom asiente y la misma sombra nostálgica se instala en sus ojos.

-Sí, dos hermanas… Una es mayor que yo, ¿tú?

Chris entendió las palabras escondidas entre líneas, supuso que no solo el tenia cosas que esconder y respondió de buena gana, de nuevo animado por el ambiente que poco a poco se creaba.

-Dos hermanos, estoy en la misma posición que tú, solo que todos somos hombres y mis padres.

Hubo una persona que Chris no menciono convenientemente, además de que no era exactamente de su familia.

-No eres de aquí, cierto….

Había una sutil diferencia en el rostro, el cuerpo y las maneras del rubio que indicaron a Tom que aquel hombre era un extranjero que conocía ciertos lugares famosos en Londres.

-No, soy de Australia, he venido un par de veces pero nunca tuve tiempo de verlo a consciencia.

-¿Te agrada lo que has visto?

Chris quiere decirle que en verdad nunca se había fijado realmente en Londres, y que lo único que realmente le había gustado del país era precisamente a la persona que estaba frente a él, pero supuso que no hubiera sido una manera muy prudente de continuar la plática, así que solo asintió antes de responder más ampliamente.

-Es opuesto a Australia por completo, allí siempre hace calor, y las playas son hermosas, el mar, las olas…- Hubo un brillo de nostalgia cuando Chris menciono las olas, y Tom lo apunto para posible tema de conversación futuro.- Aquí es todo un poco más… Melancólico.

Tom sonrió internamente, nadie le había descrito Londres de forma tan poética.

-¿Melancólico?

-Creo que es porque llueve mucho, y siempre esta nublado, es como si estuviera permanentemente apagado…

Tom sonrió esta vez, depositando su chocolate sobre la mesa.

-Es cierto que a veces da esa impresión, pero créeme, Londres y más por las noches es lo opuesto a melancólico, te aseguro que si salimos ahora mismo encontraras de todo tipo de personas y en un ambiente no precisamente formal…

Chris sonríe de lado, se acomoda en el asiento antes de continuar.

-Supongo que lo sabes de experiencia…

Tom entonces deja salir una carcajada sorpresiva, una risa que casi parece un regalo sorpresa de cumpleaños, Chris se deja llevar, sus ojos vagando por el rostro sonriente, con las mejillas encendidas.

-Todo Londres puede saber eso por experiencia, pero yo no, cuando estudiaba nunca tuve tiempo para salir a divertirme, aunque el piso que rentaba daba a un pub, y el ruido que me llegaba en la noche daba una ligera idea de lo que te hablo.

-¿Me estas queriendo insinuar que no has visitado uno como se debe?

La idea es ridículamente estúpida, pero Chris siente que toda aquella situación ha sido cómica desde el principio y al mismo tiempo tan real que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente realmente disfrutando cada pequeño detalle, como la mueca de divertida indignación en el rostro de Tom.

-Yo no lo diría de esa forma, solo no tenía tiempo para quedarme hasta el momento en el que todo se animaba de verdad, Kat era la que llegaba a contarme los pormenores…

-Tenemos que romper aquello…

Chris pidió la cuenta, evadiendo la mirada incrédula en los ojos de Tom.

-¿A qué te refieres con romper?

Chris esboza una sonrisa escandalosa, una sonrisa que manda escalofríos y eriza los vellos de la nuca de Tom, que desvía la mirada antes de que su cerebro comience a trabajar en imágenes que no quiere en su mente en esos momentos.

-Iremos a enseñarte una valiosa lección de vida.

Paga la cuenta y antes de que Tom pueda reclamar sobre algo, Chris tiene su mano firmemente agarrando su muñeca, dirigiéndolo a paso acelerado a su auto y abriéndole la puerta, como al principio.

Chris maneja hacia un sitio que Robert se empeñó en mostrarle, un pub con ambiente ameno y diseño encantador, Chris recuerda que Robert se la paso bailando y él tuvo que declinar dos propuestas, una de un chico que lucía para nada tímido y otra de una mujer realmente hermosa, pero que le recordaba a alguien en la cual no quería pensar en esos momentos.

Un semáforo en rojo hizo que Chris por fin mirara la forma en la que Tom miraba alrededor tratando de ubicarse.

-El pub se llama Antares, ya casi estamos cerca.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero te advierto que me gusta mucho bailar.

Chris suelta una carcajada y arranca de nuevo, Tom mira la ventanilla con una sonrisa en los labios. En realidad quien tendría que tener problemas con todo aquellos es Chris, que convenientemente tiene varios contratos que revisar, una junta para analizar un modelo económico con Jeremy y una no muy esperada videoconferencia con Luke, por lo tanto no debería de estar manejando hacia un lugar que le provoque dolores de cabeza u ojeras al día siguiente.

Llegan en cuestión de pocos minutos, el bullicio es espectacular para un lugar que en las mañanas parece muy desolado, salen del auto y Chris de nuevo le sujeta de la muñeca, entran atravesando el mar de personas que están en la entrada, el agarra de Chris se hace más fuerte y Tom se permite disfrutar un poco el momento sin pensar demasiado en que al día siguiente tiene que madrugar para una audición.

Hace un calor tremendo y Tom se disculpa con varias parejas por haberlas empujado en momentos equivocados, pero ellos no parecen tener problemas y le dirigen débiles sonrisas, Chris se detiene en la barra y pide un par de cervezas, porque está enamorado de la bebida inglesa, Tom resopla acalorado y Chris se fija en la manera en el que el pecho se agita.

-¿Y qué estudiaste?

Tom se gira, mirándole alegre, la música es estruendosa y es motivo para que estén un poco más cerca de lo que han estado, se sentiría incómodo con otro tipo de persona, pero Chris vuelve todo más fácil, con su acento diferente y sus ojos azules.

-Artes dramáticas, ¿y tú?

Chris evita momentáneamente la pregunta y le sonríe un poco confundido.

-¿Actor?- Tom asiente, un ligero rubor se acentúa en sus mejillas, Chris se inclina involuntariamente pero aun a una distancia prudente, le gusta apreciar el color en la piel pálida.- Pensé que era música.

-La música es un hobbie que me ayuda a sobrevivir mientras no encuentro trabajo, es algo difícil pero supongo que todo lo es al principio.

-Tienes razón, yo estudie Administración de Empresas y fue algo difícil encontrar trabajo…

Es una mentira, pero Chris aun no quiere explicar todo lo que oculta gracias a su historial familiar, y Tom se nota interesado, les dan sus cervezas y ambos dan un trago refrescante antes de continuar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Chris se desabrocha un poco la camisa y afloja la corbata, Tom esconde el rubor tomando otro sorbo de la bebida fría.

-Veinticinco, ¿tu?

Tom sonríe antes de contestar.

-Veintisiete…

Chris le mira parpadeando, pensó que sería aún más joven que él o de la misma edad, sonríe y asiente una vez antes de beber más de la cerveza.

-Bueno, eso fue otra sorpresa en este día, te ves más joven…

-Espero que eso sea bueno.- La mirada de Tom se ilumina cuando comienza una canción de la cual Chris no recuerda el nombre y antes de que pueda decir algo Tom le toma de la mano para encaminarlo hacia donde un montón de personas bailan a su propio ritmo y con sus propias parejas, las luces crean sombras y dan un extraño aspecto a todo, Chris no tiene tiempo de anotar que tuvo una brillante idea al llevar a Tom allí, porque han comenzado a bailar, y Chris no tiene ojos ni mente para otra cosa que no sea el hombre que tiene un frente, que se mueve con un ritmo acorde con la música, es una extraña mezcla de escándalo y elegancia, agilidad y fuerza que le dejan sorprendido y eclipsado.

Pierde conciencia del tiempo, pierde conciencia de su alrededor, y pierde conciencia de que han pasado por lo menos cinco canciones que siguen sonando como la primera. Tom mismo es quien le regresa a esa realidad de la cual se desconectó voluntariamente, una mano sobre la suya, que le guía de nuevo a la barra y pide más bebida, Chris anota el rubor en la piel de Tom, sus rizos húmedos por el sudor y la sonrisa salvaje y al mismo tiempo cándida que esta sobre su rostro.

-Te dije que me gustaba bailar.

-Algo me dice que mentiste sobre tu hábito de no frecuentar demasiado estos lugares…

-Cuando estas en la RADA, es inevitable el no aprender a hacerlo, y además tomarle gusto.

Chris sonríe y le pasa el tarro a Tom, quien se estaba fijando demasiado en la manera masculina y aterradoramente atractiva que tenía Chris al hablar o al bailar, o simplemente al existir, Tom da un trago y cuando baja el tarro se da cuenta en la forma en la que la manzana de Adán de Chris baja y sube, al pasar la bebida.

La boca de Tom se vuelve a secar, y bebé antes de que Chris diga que tienen que regresar a la pista.

Esta vez le agarra de la cintura, y solo las luces y la parcial oscuridad es testigo de cómo Tom se sonroja, su corazón late con fuerza, se hace difícil el respirar, la música ni siquiera llega clara a sus oídos, el cuerpo de Chris también se mueve y Tom cree sentir, como ondas y a través de la ropa y el escaso espacio que los separan, los latidos igual de acelerados de Chris, siente la respiración en su oreja, vagando caliente por su piel, Tom gira un poco la cabeza, para enfrentarse a los ojos azules y profundos de Chris, esa mirada que le observa como si fuera algo extraño y precioso, esa mirada que lo dejo descolocado la primera vez y que ahora siente magnética y poderosa por su cuerpo.

Se acercan poco a poco, y todo es extraño y son casi dos desconocidos que tal vez no lo sean tanto, el lugar parece perfecto, a fuera ha comenzado a llover, es un Londres nostálgico, pero también es un Londres de naturaleza salvaje, es un Londres donde dos hombres bailan en medio de un bullicio que ha dejado de serlo, y donde sus respiraciones se mezclan, sienten escalofríos antes de siquiera haber rozado los labios ajenos.

Un beso que aún no se concreta, y que gracias a una pareja de adolescentes que pasan y les empujan, nunca llega a finalizar.

Los corazones siguen latiendo desbocados, porque falto demasiado poco para besarse y también porque parece que después de todo las que se besaron fueron sus almas.

Una hora después Tom y Chris salen del pub, ninguno se disculpó por el beso no dado y fuera la llovizna se ha intensificado, se despiden algo nerviosos.

Tom sabe que al día siguiente Chris estará fuera del restaurante, la perspectiva es algo que le deja atontado por unos minutos, frente a la ventana y viendo como Chris se mete con una sonrisa al auto y arranca.

/

**Dudas, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias aquí estoy! Nos vemos mañana!**


	4. Chapter 4

**T^T Gracias por hacerme saber que siempre si les gusto el segundo capítulo y más gracias por la recepción del tercero! Un infinito abrazo a las personas que me dejan un fav, un follow o un review, los quiero!**

**the neko mode**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**bess20**

**Kekeh**

**Rosen Lelio**

**oscworldximena**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Nekiare**

**Itsaso Adhara**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray, gracias por todo, un abrazo tremendo!**

**Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 4. Familia y decepciones.**

VIII.

-¿Hiciste algo anoche?- Chris alzo la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, la luz del sol apenas filtrándose por las persianas firmemente cerradas, aun así no se arrepiente de la noche anterior, y piensa que las cuatro horas que durmió pudieron haber servido de algo más si esos niños no les hubieran arruinado el momento.- ¿Christopher?

-¿Qué?

Luke le da una mirada molesta, aun en pantalla Chris debe admitir que su hermano le sigue intimidando un poco, y ruega porque no se haya dado cuenta de las ojeras y del semblante adormilado.

-Escucha, esto es importante, sabes que iremos dentro de medio año, el tiempo suficiente para que tú puedas arreglar las transferencias y porque prácticamente me rogaste por más espacio para "digerir la idea", así que por tu bien espero que realmente estés haciendo lo que te encomendé que hicieras.

Chris sintió el característico hervir de su sangre cada vez que Luke le hablaba de ese modo, tratando de seguir manipulando su vida.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer Luke, agradecería que no me lo echaras en cara cada vez que hablamos, el primer contrato que se tenía contemplado ya está firmado, Scarlett encontró nuestra oferta correcta y en unos meses se hará oficial la fusión.

Luke le dio una mirada impávida del otro lado del computador, Chris trato enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera su rabia subiendo cada vez más y el dolor de cabeza a causa de las pocas horas de sueño.

-Ya que pasamos esa etapa creo que deberíamos de preparar la fusión que realmente nos interesa, enviare los papeles tan pronto como pueda, ya sabes qué hacer con ellos, creo que no hay nada más que agregar, nuestros padres te mandan saludos, y Liam también…

Chris sonrió un poco ante la mención de su familia, lo único bueno que había salido de la boca de Luke en esas tres horas de videoconferencia.

-Yo también les envió mis saludos…

Luke parecía querer agregar algo más pero asintió y pronto la ventana estaba oscura, Chris dio un suspiro cansado, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y frotándose el rostro con sus manos.

El recuerdo de Tom vino por sí solo.

IX.

Tom emitió un suspiro resignado apretando de más el celular que sostenía con una mano ligeramente temblorosa.

-Entiendo, solo… Dale mis saludos Emma.

La voz de una mujer llegaba del otro lado de la línea, una voz segura y suave.

-_Sabes que sí, pero por favor, ya no dejes que te afecte… Por cierto, no olvides contarme sobre la audición._

Los ojos de Tom se encendieron mientras trataba de untar mantequilla a su tostada, sus labios formaron una sonrisa emocionada.

-Claro que sí, deséame suerte…

-_No la necesitas, solo demuestra lo que vales… Me tengo que ir, ¡te quiero y también tienes que contarme sobre ese tal Chris!_

-Yo también te quiero, cuídate.

El sonrojo que se había instalado en los pómulos altos de Tom con la mención del nombre, no desapareció inmediatamente, perdurando un poco más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Miro el reloj con frecuencia y trataba de comer tranquilamente, movió su pierna de un lado a otro y para soportar el peso que parecía incrementarse con cada pequeño avance de las manecillas, decidió que tenía una batalla pendiente con un par de prendas y la lavadora.

Se encamino a su habitación, soltando una exclamación a mitad de camino, pisando con fuerza el suelo frío y hablando para sí. Se debatía entre no sentirse emocionado y el dejar que sus sentimientos fluyeran, no podía creer que estuvo a casi nada de besar al hombre que hace unos pocos días se le había presentado con rosa en mano.

No era que Tom fuera muy tradicionalista, pero definitivamente no la agradaba mucho el hecho de sentirse tan bien y libre en compañía de Chris; aunque nada podía hacer si cada vez que sus ojos se topaban con los azules, su piso y su pequeño mundo se movía y daba vueltas dejándolo aturdido y sin defensas.

Refunfuñando entre dientes metió una tras otra las camisas y presiono con un poco más de fuerza los botones de programación.

Estaba a punto de encaminarse a la cocina cuando tocaron a la puerta con insistencia, suspirando se dirigió a paso lento, alborotándose un poco los recortados rizos en el proceso.

Abrió la puerta para dar paso a una Kat envuelta con una enorme bufanda y en sus brazos bolsas llenas de comida, Tom sonrió porque sabía que de nuevo había hecho las compras por él.

-Bien, bien desconsiderado…- Se giró y le miro indignada mientras trataba de lidiar con el nudo de la bufanda.- ¡Estuve esperando que llamaras para decirme los pormenores!

Tom gira los ojos con una sonrisa, depositando las bolsas en la cocina y con Kat tras de él.

-Lo lamento Kat, pero llegue realmente cansado y lo único que pude hacer es cambiarme y dormir, al menos para tratar de no tener una ojeras terribles.

-Que aburrido eres, en fin dime que paso anoche, la primera vez no pude ver del todo al tal Chris, pero déjame decirte que te doy mi entera bendición para que continúes lo que sea que tengas con el…

Tom ríe mientras Kat enciende la antigua radio que estaba en la sala.

-Pues tomamos un café y después decidió que era buena idea llevarme a un pub…

Kat se gira, con los ojos abiertos para después explotar en carcajadas, Tom se hubiera sentido un poco ofendido, si fuera cualquier otra persona además de Kat, camina para revisar el ciclo de lavado y al regresar Kat a penas y puede contenerse.

-¿Tú? ¿En un PUB? O dios, realmente ese Chris tiene un don, primero dejas que te acompañe a tu casa como si fuera un amigo de años que dejaste de ver hace poco, ¡y después accedes ir a un PUB con el! ¡Aun cuando yo te trate de arrastrar hasta uno decente por años!

-No seas melodramática Kat, sabes que tenía mucho que hacer en la universidad, no podía hacer lo que ahora puedo… Y no es que tenga un don, es solo que parece alguien… Confiable.

Kat le mira rodando los ojos.

-Sí, bien, como sea… ¿y qué tal estuvo?

-No tuvimos sexo o nos emborrachamos hasta morir si esa es tu duda…

-No siempre pienso en eso cariño, pero entonces, ¿qué hicieron?

Tom se sonroja al recordar lo ocurrido y mira distraídamente las partículas de polvo que se proyectan a la luz del sol.

-Bailamos, tomamos un poco, y… Bueno, estuvimos a punto, muyyy a punto de besarnos…

-¿¡Ósea que ni siquiera se besaron!? Creo que ya sé que tienen en común ustedes dos, ¡son un par de tontos! Yo no hubiera perdido el tiempo…

Tom le sonríe negando sutilmente.

-No, no nos besamos; unos chicos nos empujaron y bueno, tomamos un poco más y me trajo hasta aquí.

-Oh Thomas, tu rostro es de una colegiala… Que lindura.

-Cierra la boca Kat, tengo que estar listo… ¿Me acompañaras?

-Claro, tu audición termina a las doce, de allí nos iremos al trabajo, ¿nervioso?

-No me lo recuerdes aun, por favor.

Kat sonríe, y ve como Tom desaparece en su habitación, resopla cuando se da cuenta que no saco la ropa de la lavadora.

X.

Robert le lanza una mirada dividida entre la sorpresa y la confusión.

-Hemsworth, ¿estamos hablando en serio?

-Sí… Quiero enviarle un presenta, eso es todo…

-Tú nunca has querido enviarle nada.

-Bueno, son órdenes de Luke, y solo te estoy preguntando qué le darías a una persona que te gusta pero no quieres ser muy directo.

Robert sabe que Chris esconde algo, pero entiende y será discreto si es que él no quiere decirle nada aun.

-Depende de la persona, y yo no la conozco mucho asi que tendrás que basarte en lo que sabes, se tú mismo y deja de lado las ideas aburridas de Luke.

-Bien… ¿Crees que podrías enviarle por mí?

La carcajada es súbita y provoca que Chris frunza el ceño.

-No, ya tengo bastante con lo mío como para tener que enviarle algo a una persona que ni siquiera me agrada.

Chris resopla, pero da la batalla por perdida, cuando Robert dice que no, es definitiva y completamente no.

-Gracias hombre, sé que siempre puedo contar con tus favores…

Robert le da una palmada de apoyo en la espalda y sale de la sala de juntas, dejando Chris con la mirada clavada en planos y contratos, su atención poco a poco se desvía y saca el celular de su bolsillo, tecleando con rapidez.

Presiona el botón de envió y se incorpora, acomodándose el traje y tomando un contrato sobre la pila de papeles. La vibración del nuevo mensaje llega después de que Chris saliera de la sala.

"_Justo acabo de llegar, supongo que terminara a las doce, gracias por los ánimos… ¿Te veré después?"_

Chris envía la respuesta a tiempo record, claro que lo vera después, pero antes tiene que solucionar un mínimo problema que sabe que si no es atendido se convertirá en un parloteo incesante por parte de Luke.

Se acerca al escritorio de su secretaria quien al instante se pone nerviosa.

-Olivia necesito que me hagas un favor… Un favor que necesita de toda tu discreción y eso cuenta para mi hermano.

Olivia le mira sorprendida, es la primera vez que Chris se muestra amable desde que entro a trabajar con él, siendo transferida exactamente un mes atrás del encantador Robert a Christopher, el hermano del dueño de la compañía.

-Sí señor, haré lo que pueda…

Chris asiente y toma una nota y un lapicero del escritorio de Olivia, que le mira extrañada, observa como el hombre apunta una dirección.

-Necesito que compres algún obsequio para la persona que está allí, y lo mandes inmediatamente a esta dirección… Yo no tengo tiempo ahora para escoger algo, y tú pareces ser una persona... Sensible…

Olivia toma la nota y trata de no tartamudear cuando responde a la orden, Chris le medio sonríe para después entrar a su oficina, la chica no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa pero hace unos días no hay nada que pueda poner de mal humor a su jefe generalmente enfadado con todos y todo; por otra parte es algo que le quita un peso de encima, no le hubiera gustado ser despedida como a la última secretaria de Hemsworth.

Ve la nota y sus ojos se abren aún más.

XI.

Kat se seca el sudor de las palmas de sus manos por quinta vez, tiene la enorme tentación de sacar un cigarrillo pero el letrero esta justo frente a su asiento y parece estarse burlando de ella, además sabe que no puede ir a fuera y correr con la suerte de que Tom saliera y no la encontrara.

Para su buena o mala suerte su amigo sale en ese instante, pálido y con la mirada un tanto perdida, Kat se incorpora de inmediato y Tom se dirige a ella sin realmente saberlo.

-¿Tom? ¿Q-qué paso?

Tom le mira distraídamente, sus ojos un tanto apagados, Kat entiende y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, siente como el cuerpo de Tom se recarga contra el de ella y sabe que necesita unos momentos de silencio, adecuándose a la noticia y tratando de aceptarla.

Salen del teatro y caminan bajo el frío de Londres y un cielo nublado, la urgencia de Kat por la nicotina aumenta considerablemente y es cuando Tom decide que es buen momento para hablar.

-Dijeron que podrían llamarme después para algún papel…

-Imbéciles.

Tom sonrió a medias, negando sutilmente, su celular suena y es una perfecta coartada para que Kat saque el cigarrillo y lo encienda, dando una calada mientras Tom habla desganadamente con una persona.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… No hay necesidad, pero gracias de todos modos… Sí, sí, gracias, adiós.

Kat esboza una sonrisa.

-¿Chris?

Tom asiente y estornuda, se acomoda un rizo detrás de la oreja para continuar.

-Sí, quería saber cómo me había ido e insistió en venir a verme al trabajo, le dije que no se preocupara, ahora debo mandarle un mensaje a Emma…

-Entiendo que estés triste, pero ellos son los que se lo pierden, alguien te dará una oportunidad y todos los demás se lamentaran por no habértela dado.

Tom sonríe y su corazón comienza a sonar despreocupado de nuevo, poco a poco Kat le desvía su atención, y aunque la decepción y la tristeza siguen allí, sabe que podrá lidiar con ella en su departamento, cuando nadie le vea.

XII.

-Olivia, deje los planos en el escritorio, llévaselos a Jeremy y no me pases llamadas del trabajo a mi celular…

La chica asiente y observa como su jefe se va sin dar ninguna explicación, todavía es temprano y supone que algo importante tiene que hacer, se incorpora y entra a la oficina, debe terminar rápido sus pendientes si quiere cumplir correctamente con "el favor" que Hemsworth le diera hace unas horas.

/

**Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaannnnn. Veremos a donde va Chris ahora ;D Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia estoy a sus órdenes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, quiero empezar con una disculpa si es que este fic está resultando aburrido o tedioso, no es mi intención, y he de admitir que me deprimí un poco por un ligero presentimiento de que no les está gustando el ritmo del fic, les aseguro que pronto tomara realmente el camino a seguir, y espero que me tengan paciencia… Por otra parte me gustaría agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un review, ya que por ellas fue por lo que este capítulo llega hoy, no quería fallarle a ustedes, a quienes mando un sincero y gran abrazo!**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**oscworldximena**

**Nekogirl Lovers Hiddlesworth**

**Ellice-Megan**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray, unas gracias al infinito y un abrazo tremendo!**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 5. Sobre las concesiones de la vida.**

XIII.

Tom da un largo suspiro antes de verse por última vez al espejo y fruncir los labios porque el moño decide ladearse al final, le anuncian que es su hora de salir y trata de poner toda su concentración en la pieza que tocara esa noche, en lugar de los rostros de los que le dirigieron la audición, a mitad de pasillo se encuentra con Kat, que le brinda una sonrisa hermosa, tratando de infringirle buen ánimo.

Salen y pueden observar a los comensales, Tom da un rápido vistazo a la "audiencia" y justo cuando baja los ojos para acomodarse en su lugar parece tomar conciencia de algo, eleva la mirada de nuevo y su corazón le da un brinco, un sonrojo extendiéndose por su rostro, Chris le sonríe, y es inevitable no corresponderle.

Trata de volver a enfocar su atención y cuando Kat comienza con una nota alta, él acompaña generosamente con el piano, su humor reconfortándose y con la mirada azul de Chris fija en él.

La noche se desenvuelve pacíficamente y la presencia de Christopher en la esquina mantiene a raya los malos pensamientos de Tom, poco a poco el restaurante se vacía, y lo único que Chris hace a parte de contemplar al pianista es tomar vino.

Le indican que es hora de cerrar y Chris asiente, levantándose solo para darle un asentimiento a Tom, que le explica a Kat a medio camino y en tiempo record sale por la puerta del personal, metido en un abrigo negro y con el cabello revuelto por la prisa.

Chris no le da tiempo para nada, le abraza con fuerza, y Tom no puede hacer otra cosa que corresponder, todo lo que mantuvo detrás del muro desbordándose poco a poco, y entierra el rostro en la curvatura del cuello del rubio, aspira el aroma a colonia y algo más debajo de aquello, el olor natural del hombre que le sostiene de la cintura.

Como la mayoría de veces, en Londres hace frío, y en medio de la calle ellos están firmemente abrazados, el farol de la esquina ilumina débilmente y cuando el demás personal sale a sus casas, ya no hay nadie allí, Kat suspira y se reafirma el gorro sobre sus cabellos ondulados.

XIV.

Olivia suspira mientras deja el paquete en manos de una chica que vagamente le puso atención sobre la dirección, se da la vuelta y espera el haber cumplido correctamente con el requerimiento personal de su jefe, el mismo jefe que se meterá en problemas por no atender una llamada URGENTE de su hermano, y que resulto en amables gritos intercambiados por Robert y Luke, con un Jeremy exhausto y ella al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Camina haciendo resonar sus tacones, desea llegar a su casa y quitarse las zapatillas, tal vez tomar café y ver unos minutos una película mientras su gato se enreda sobre su estómago, se daría un baño y tomaría una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, mentalizándose para el día siguiente.

Da la vuelta en una esquina y alza la mirada lo justo para que su mirada se enfoque en la de su jefe, Christopher le mira sorprendido y es cuando inevitablemente los ojos de Olivia se desvían a la persona al lado, un hombre alto y de perfil elegante, que camina al lado de Hemsworth a una distancia que le sugiere toda una historia a Olivia que en realidad le hubiera gustado nunca conocer.

-B-Buenas noches…

Olivia sabe que es estúpido, y que ella no tiene la culpa que de todos los lugares de Londres encontrara a su jefe con alguna posible aventura, aun así se siente terriblemente culpable y desvía la mirada nerviosa, Chris le responde y cuando en su voz no encuentra ningún tono de enfado, ella se atreve a levantar la mirada, se sorprende al ver los ojos azules en calma y en una sonrisa cortes.

-Tom, es mi secretaria, Olivia… Olivia, Tom.

Ella se sobresalta un poco, pero el tal Tom le sonríe y le da la mano, sus gestos amables y elegantes le dejan atontada y responde a medias, el momento incomodo se extiende poco a poco y es cuando Olivia decide que es un buen momento para despedirse.

-Mucho gusto, con permiso, que pasen buenas noches…

Tom le responde amable.

-Igualmente, hasta luego.

-Nos vemos en la oficina mañana.

Olivia asiente y continua con su camino, sabe que tendrá un día aun peor cuando se presente en la mañana, y cuando se gira disimuladamente, cree captar la mano de Christopher en la de Tom, su mente se confunde aún más pero decide no complicarse la existencia, al menos no aun, ya tiene demasiados problemas ella sola.

XV.

Chris se sintió por un momento transportado a la época en la que era un niño, y su madre le atrapaba cometiendo alguna travesura, el sentimiento es vergüenza al principio y después un pánico mudo extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Fue cuando recordó que la persona en frente no era su madre, si no su secretaria, y que no está haciendo, en teoría, nada malo.

Hace las presentaciones de cortesía, y más que nada porque si Olivia lo ha visto, él tiene que aclarar las cosas cuanto antes, sumándole que la mujer tiene pinta de ser confiable, y Chris supone que debe tener alguien asi a su lado.

Tom le trae de regreso a la realidad.

-Se veía terriblemente nerviosa…

Chris se atreve y desliza sus dedos temblorosos por entre los de Tom, el contacto es terriblemente agradable y todo su cuerpo se vuelve escalofríos y satisfacción, si Tom también está nervioso por un simple acto como el de tomarse de las manos, no lo demuestra, y afirma el toque con seguridad, Chris mira de reojo y ve la mirada nerviosa de Tom.

-Asi es ella, creo que en el fondo me tiene miedo…

Tom le mira, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-¿Miedo? ¿Eres un tirano, o algo así?

Chris niega con rapidez.

-No, pero digamos que tengo cierta reputación en la oficina, y no precisamente por méritos propios.

Tom ríe, y Chris aprieta su agarre, caminan con lentitud y en realidad no se dirigen a ninguna parte, el semáforo pasa a verde y Chris piensa que es hora de sacar el tema.

-Y… ¿Qué paso?

Tom da un sonoro suspiro, y trata de relatar los hechos con frivolidad, cosa algo imposible en él.

-Simplemente no les gusto la actuación, dijeron que me llamarían, pero no soy tonto y sé que no lo harán… Pensé que lo había hecho bien, pero ellos son los de la experiencia, y supongo que me falta algo, aun así… Bueno, creí que esta vez sería diferente.

Chris da breves caricias con su pulgar, Tom encuentra ese movimiento tranquilizador, su mente viaja hacia su madre, y después recae en su padre, su corazón se estremece con dolor.

-El que ellos tengan experiencia no significa que estén bien, no sé nada de eso, pero sé que eres una persona que se entrega, y si transmites aquello, es más que suficiente, un día alguien será capaz de ver eso en ti, no puedes adelantarlo ni atrasarlo, simplemente cuando estés listo, llegara…

Tom le da una breve sonrisa.

-Sonaste como mi madre…

A Chris no le agrada el tono de voz, y la manera en la que Tom se transforma cuando pronuncia a su madre, siente como su optimismo natural le abandona dejando un hombre solitario y de lágrimas nocturnas.

Su cuerpo se mueve por si solo y con la mano desocupada ahueca la parte posterior del cuello de Tom, acercándolo lentamente para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Labios fríos, Tom se sorprende aunque en el fondo de su alma estaba esperando el momento desde que ese hombre rubio se acercó con rosa en mano, Chris siente como Tom aprieta el agarra en su mano, y su cuerpo se relaja, moviendo suavemente sus labios delgados contra los de Chris, un roce que le mueve el suelo y la noche se vuelve día, un beso suave que le vuelve sólido y liquido al mismo tiempo, son labios que se mueven despacio y sin presión, unos labios que se vuelven un motivo para respirar, Tom piensa lo mucho que los poetas pudieron describir sin hacerlo por completo, es un beso sutil y que deja ahogado al corazón cuando se separan y los ojos se abren, las miradas se encuentran, todo parece correcto en el mundo.

Chris está a punto de decir una disculpa, pero en realidad no siente lo que acaba de pasar y cuando Tom sonríe, cuando sus ojos adquieren un brillo, él sabe que tampoco lo siente, asi que también le sonríe y reanudan la plática, el ambiente y el tiemp se relentizan, les dan una concesión, para que ellos rían, y Tom empuje levemente a Chris por haber soltado una broma que le contara Jeremy.

Es una paz y confidencialidad que les rodea y les da confort y descanso, dos cosas que buscaban ansiosamente y encuentran ambos en la puerta de un restaurante, hace unas noches, siguen su camino y Chris le lleva hacia un pequeño negocio de comida rápida.

-Te aseguro que estás hambriento, además mi madre solía decir que la comida levanta el ánimo.

Tom suspira divertido y se deja conducir, el lugar es pequeño y acogedor, hay mesas ocupadas, pero ellos encuentran una lo suficientemente retirada.

Tom se decide por una hamburguesa sencilla y Chris pide una doble y con extra de todo porque según su buen juicio, la sencilla no podrá ni siquiera servirle para una buena entrada.

-¿Tuviste resaca?

-¿Qué si la tuve? No pensé que hubiéramos bebido tanto, pero al parecer me excedí sin darme cuenta y desperté con dolor de cabeza, ¿tú no?

-Un poco, pero por lo que se, estoy un poco más acostumbrado al alcohol que tú, señor "nunca he visitado un pub".

Tom rueda los ojos divertido.

-Admito que tiene su chiste, pero definitivamente no me acostumbraría a tener dolor de cabeza cada cierto tiempo.

-Es solo porque no dormiste como debe de ser, te apuesto que si es un fin de semana no habría problema.

-No sé porque presiento por tu tono de voz que piensas repetirlo de nuevo…

Chris le da una mirada picara y le sonríe.

-Ese es precisamente el punto…

Su comida llega en se momento y ambos comienzan a comer, su estómago reclamando la falta de atención, Tom se burla por varios minutos del hecho de que Chris se manchara con cátsup el saco y Chris maldice por la mala jugada que le hizo la botella, comen entre bromas y sus risas llenan el rincón de aquel local.

Minutos después salen satisfechos y con manchas de comida en la ropa y a causa de un juego infantil que Tom comenzara y Chris terminara en medio de risas.

Toman transporte para llegar al departamento de Tom, se escuchan truenos a la distancia y Chris decide dar de nuevo el siguiente paso, porque sospecha que nada va rápido, si no como debe ir, están frente a la puerta cuando Tom abre la boca cuando despedirse y Chris se adelanta.

-Escucha Tom… Sé que es algo súbito lo que te voy a pedir, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, y sé que una de las leyes en una futura relación es no acelerar las cosas porque es incorrecto… Solo, realmente me gustaría poder… Tú sabes, _avanzar…_

Tom le había estado mirando fijamente durante toda la casi declaración, entendía lo que Chris explicaba porque el mismo se sentía de esa forma, pero había un montón de cosas que el rubio no sabía de él, y había un montón de cosas que él no sabía de Christopher, su mente trazaba las mil y un formas en las que todo eso podría terminar en un desastre, en parte por su personalidad y sus miedos, y en otra parte por la personalidad y los miedos de Chris, observaba como los ojos azules le miraban cada vez más desanimados, y Tom se permitió hacer lo que nunca antes había hecho, y lo que su madre le aconsejaba todos los días, se alejó del lado gris de su propio ser que le susurraba que no y cuando abrió entendió que tal vez era un buen tiempo para _atreverse._

-Sí… Yo también siento que es… Lo indicado, aunque también pienso que es una locur…

No pudo seguir cuando de nuevo tenia los gruesos labios de Chris sobre los suyos, una presión agradable y una mano firme en su cintura, hacía tiempo que nadie le besaba realmente y cuando dio paso tímido a la lengua suave de Chris, se dio una última concesión a sí mismo, dejándose desarmar poco a poco, sometido antes un beso que le estaba dejando sin aliento y con la única opción de aferrarse al fuerte cuello de su ahora pareja, la tierra seguía girando y ellos tenían razón, ese momento era el indicado en muchas maneras, aunque lo demás no lo pareciera.

El beso pareció extenderse toda la noche, aun cuando ellos se habían despedido y se encontraban rememorándolo en la cama.

/

**Amén por el beso que por fin paso! Pobrecillos, casi pasa una eternidad, pero bueno, se podían aguantar unos días, ¿no? Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia ando por aquí!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, por si se preguntaron a que se debió el retraso deliberado, es por algo autoimpuesto y una depresión momentánea de que este fic y el Thorki no les gustara, lamento haberlo hecho, pero no se preocupen que nunca dejaría una historia inconclusa, asi tenga un solo lector, es un placer escribir, y aunque no lo haga muy bien, doy todo mi esfuerzo, y aprecio muchísimo a las personas que me lo hacen saber, o que me dejan un review, fav o follow, gracias en serio, y una disculpa de nuevo por el retraso...**

**Yllaly (Hermoso review, te quiero!)**

**Bess20**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**oscworldximena**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Dani, Kanon y Gray, muchas gracias y un especial abrazo a ustedes!**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 6. De pequeños pasos.**

XVI.

Olivia respiro profundamente varias veces antes de ser capaz de abrir la puerta sin que la mano le temblara demasiado; su jefe había llegado desde hacía varios minutos y después de haberle dicho el saludo correspondiente pidió su presencia inmediatamente.

Olivia sabia de lo que hablarían, y eso hacia todo más radical en su mente en donde generalmente todo lo es. Abrió con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir y Chris le miro de reojo antes de seguir tecleando algunas cosas en la computadora.

Ella trato de caminar sin que el tacón se desviara y solo cuando estuvo sentada frente a él, pudo dar un leve suspiro de alivio, al menos no se había caído como la primera vez que estuvo en esa oficina.

Chris dio un último clic con el mouse y acto seguido sus ojos se enfocaron enteramente en ella, la mujer que trato de enfrentar el reto con entereza, y se recordó por tercera vez en el día que no tenía que temer, y que su jefe no la despediría por algo como una fatídica coincidencia.

-Creo que sabes porque te llame, Olivia…- Ella asiente y Chris inclina la cabeza.- Quiero dejar esto en claro contigo, porque no quiero que divulgues lo que paso, en primer lugar porque me desagrada ese tipo de situaciones en la oficina, y en segundo porque creo que entiendes que no puede divulgarse…

-Yo no le diría a nadie, respeto mi trabajo.

Chris sonríe con la mirada y Olivia casi olvida la forma en la que despidió a la última secretaria.

-Precisamente por eso creo que también tengo una obligación de explicarte y ponerte al tanto de mi situación, especialmente porque habrá más ocasiones como esta y creo que eres una persona lista y confiable, que lo descubrirías de todas formas.

Olivia no puede evitar sentirse agobiada por la confirmación en voz alta y subliminal de lo que su cerebro ideo y está resultando verdadero.

Su jefe, Christopher Hemsworth, tiene una relación, con un desconocido.

-No conozco a Tom de mucho tiempo, pero nuestra relación es algo que no me gustaría arruinar con la noticia de lo que pasa en Australia, tampoco quiero que nadie en Australia accidentalmente sepa sobre Tom… Espero que entiendas todo lo que implica.

-Sí señor, lo entiendo, puede contar con mi discreción…

Chris le sonríe, por primera vez y Olivia siente un alivio recorrerle por primera vez desde su transferencia.

-Dime Chris…

Olivia agradece mentalmente al tal Tom, porque sabe que el buen humor de "Chris" es por culpa del hombre que le saludo sonriente la noche anterior.

XVII.

Tom siente la necesidad de rodar sus ojos, pero eso sería muy poco caballeroso y posiblemente nada cortes, asi que se abstiene a negar de nuevo, adquiriendo un semblante amable.

-Estoy halagado, pero realmente Susannah, creo que lo más indicado es que continúes porque mi respuesta no cambiara… Somos adultos, y creo que podemos entender la situación.

Susannah le lanza una mirada triste, y Tom casi se siente mal, pero sabe que es lo correcto y que después de todo, Susannah seguirá adelante como debe de ser.

-Es el hombre de ayer, ¿verdad?- Tom no quiere sonrojarse, pero ya es demasiado tarde y su palidez denota el rubor, uno que ha notado Susannah y que la deja al borde del llanto.- He visto a ese hombre antes… Un hombre importante y apuesto… Me alegro por ti, Tom…

Antes de que Tom pueda preguntarle a que se refiere con importante, Susannah ya ha dado vuelta, caminando por el corredor de donde viene Kat enfundada en su vestido.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada…

-¿De nuevo te lo pidió?

Tom suspira mientras asiente pesadamente, un estornudo le distrae del comentario de Kat sobre el asunto.

-Dijo que conocía a Chris…

-A tu novio.

Tom está resuelto por no mostrar una mueca de colegiala enamorada al escuchar el nombre del rubio.

-Ajá, dijo que lo conocía… Dijo que era importante…

Kat resopla sonoramente, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Conozco esa mirada Thomas, antes de que pases noches sin dormir porque no te quitas la idea de la cabeza, mejor pregúntale.

-Supongo que si…

Kat le miro mientras Tom se encaminaba hacia Johanna, la jefa del lugar, reflexionando por qué Chris le habría de ocultar que era uno de los dueños de la cadena de compañías de software y recientemente de celulares, Kat no veía nada malo en aquello, pero supuso que Chris tendría una buena razón para no mencionar nada.

Después de unos minutos, comenzaba la jornada del día.

XVIII.

-Ella está contenta con el obsequio, parece que puedes manejar esto con delicadeza.

Robert rodo los ojos y Jeremy se acomodó en su asiento.

-¿Podemos discutir eso en privado?

Luke le dio una mirada grave para después suspirar con hartazgo y llegar a un aspecto importante de la unión de empresas.

-Puedo ver, por los archivos e informes que me mandaron, que la situación de la última baja de ventas en los meses de Abril a Junio, se han superado gracias al lanzamiento del nuevo procesador, aún no hemos recuperado por completo las perdidas en ese departamento, pero según las estadísticas que Robert me mando este hecho no afecta la próxima unión entre las empresas, Jeremy, necesito que contactes a Scarlett para comenzar con el primer trabajo en conjunto de su empresa con a nuestra, mientras que Robert y Christopher estarán por completo en el primer proyecto a realizar después de la fusión. Quiero un informe cada mes, y como es un proyecto a corto plazo, no resultara demasiado tedioso…

Los tres hombres asintieron mientras las secretarias dieron por terminadas las notas.

-Bien, solo una cosa Luke, espero que lo que tu estés haciendo en Australia sea algo más complicado, tu insistencia en quedarte puede malinterpretarse.

Luke miro con desdén a la dirección de Robert.

-Te pago lo suficiente como para no tener que escuchar tus parloteos Robert, ahora, salgan, quiero hablar con Christopher.

Robert sonrió sarcástico y Jeremy salió sin decir una palabra, las mujeres siguiéndolos de cerca, dejando a Chris bajo los ojos inquisidores de su hermano.

-¿Qué me dirás ahora? ¿Debo mandarle algo diario?

-Ten cuidado con tu tono de voz, parecería que aun te duele el tema…

Chris bufo divertido.

-No más que a ti Luke, ¿por eso decidiste quedarte, no es asi?

-¿Porque no estabas ayer?

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga en mi tiempo libre.

-Tienes razón, pero es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas en el tiempo laboral, y más aun lo que hagas que pueda repercutir de forma negativa a la empresa.

-Si crees que el día del anuncio de la fusión tendremos reporteros preguntando sobre posibles rumores que no tengan que ver con negocios, tranquilízate… Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir…

Luke le perforo con la mirada, el sabor amargo en la boca de Chris acrecentó, justo cuando pensó que su hermano mayor volvería a hablar, la conexión se rompió, dejándolo en silencio por unos minutos antes de salir de la sala.

-Olivia, mañana necesito que llegues una hora antes, dile eso a Robert también…

-Sí señor.

-Bien, por hoy creo que es suficiente, que tengas buena noche.

La mujer asintió, mientras miraba a Chris caminar hacia el ascensor.

XIX.

Tom impidió que Chris formara una sonrisa.

-Bien, solo quiero que me digas si tú tienes algo importante que no me has mencionado y que tal vez debería saber…

El suelo se movió para Chris, sintió el vértigo amenazarle y los secretos girándose y riéndose en su cara. Se obligó a pensar con rapidez, los ojos inteligentes de Tom estudiando su reacción, la cual no fue muy favorable.

Solo había una dos cosas de importancia que Chris no le había dicho a Tom. La primera y más importante era imposible que hubiera llegado hasta sus oídos, ya que el tema fue cubierto con tacto por su hermano, y la segunda y más factible era la única que podía decirle sin literalmente arruinar lo poco que comenzaba a sentir por primera vez como suyo.

-Lo único que no te he dicho es mi apellido… Creo que con eso, te darás una idea de lo demás.

Tom alzo una ceja interrogatoria.

-Bien… Estoy esperando.

-Hemsworth…

Tom abrió los ojos, sorprendido y maldiciendo su poca interacción con el mundo de la tecnología, reconoció el apellido por su hermana en una conversación que habían tenido hace un año.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? ¿Qué diferencia hubiera habido si eras o no dueño de Misdyze?

Chris desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

-No te conocía…

-Sigues sin conocerme, pero definitivamente creo que esto no es un buen inicio en la relación.

-Sabes a lo que me refería.

Tom giro los ojos, un poco enfadado.

-El punto es la confianza, asi que te aconsejo que si quieres que esto realmente funcione, apliques todo lo que quiere decir la palabra…

El tono ya era ligero, y Chris agradeció que solo en eso hubiera terminado el asunto de haber ocultado esa información que no era nada comparado con lo otro. Sabía que aquello en realidad era más un sueño para el que una posible realización, pero se apegó a lo que Liam le decía.

"Solo vives una vez, deja de ser estúpido…"

-Bien, prometo que aplicare el término…

Tom sonrió por el tono de voz que Chris utilizara, se acercó despacio y Chris descanso sus manos sobre la cintura delgada de Tom, antes de inclinarse y primero sentir el tibio aliento sobre sus labios, para después depositar un suave beso, uno de buenas noches y estuve pensando en ti.

Tom fue el que acaricio con la cálida lengua el labio inferior, con diversión y picardía, para que Chris aceptara la invitación y ambos comenzaran un beso húmedo y que les sonsacaba el aliento a traviesas mordidas, se separaron para respirar y Tom coloco sus manos sobre las de Chris, que aún se encontraran en su cintura.

-¿Esta noche a dónde iremos?

-Mi departamento, creo que me puedes enseñar a hacer la pasta de la cual me hablabas ayer…

-¿Tienes los ingredientes?

Tom sospechaba la respuesta desde antes de que Chris negara divertido.

-Una parada rápido al supermercado, supongo…

Tom asintió antes de darle otro beso en los labios, Chris saboreo después mientras Tom se subía al auto.

/

**Bien, anuncio final, el próximo capítulo habrá cena y cambio temporal, ya nos acercamos al centro del asunto y poco a poco ellos solos se harán bolas… Mientras, dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias son bien recibidos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sin retraso! No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento hacia ustedes, los que rebloguean, dan like o mandan un ask, dejándome saber que esta historia les está gustando, regresándome los buenos ánimos, les mando un abrazo y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado!**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**oscworldximena**

**the neko mode**

**Gema: ****(Tus palabras fueron tan cálidas y hermosas que me dejaron llorando en la sala y en frente de mis hermanos, muchísimas gracias por los halagos inmerecidos, en serio tu review hizo que mi corazón explotara o algo asi, cuídate mucho y un abrazo con todo cariño)**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray, Yllaly las quiero y les mando un abrazo!**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 7. Las paradojas del tiempo.**

XX.

El edificio tenía un aire moderno que dejaba encantados a los que preguntaban por los departamentos disponibles, los cuales sorprendían por el espacio y la comodidad, dos baños, dos recamaras, una espaciosa sala, un comedor hecho para las familias modernas y una cocina que deba pena tocarse.

Aun a pesar de la fachada del lugar la cual indicaba con mayúsculas, edificios de solteros, habían varias familias, a veces se lograba escuchar a través de las paredes pulcras y bien pintadas, los llantos de un niño o la risa de una niña, a veces en la noche, se lograba apreciar alguna noche familiar que sus vecinos gastaban cada vez que el padre llegaba del trabajo.

Chris nunca usa los dos baños, ni las dos recamaras, no ocupa la sala o el comedor, y definitivamente nunca ha tocado la cocina.

En realidad el apartamento es frío y da la sensación de ser más una parada que un verdadero espacio para vivir, Chris no lo escogió, sino que es una de las preparaciones previas que tuvo Robert como encargado de la empresa en Londres, para el hermano Hemsworth que llegaría hace unos meses, para supervisar todo lo de una muy esperada fusión.

Cuando Tom se topa de frente con la soledad del ambiente y le deja paralizado por unos segundos, todo está como si nunca hubiera sido tocado, tal vez asi es.

Chris no le ha dicho sobre sus vecinos y las risas que le llegan como eco, uno que tal vez le dolería si aún fuera un adolescente que se la pasaba frente al mar, idealizando un hogar y no un inmobiliario; pero no es necesario porque Tom lo entiende todo, hay rastros de lo que no se dice, en las esquinas con pequeñas motas de polvo, fino e invisible, el tipo de polvo no de suciedad, pero sí de ausencia, a medida de que caminan hacia la cocina las evidencias se acrecientan, la televisión desconectada y el control remoto en descanso sobre el mueble, el frío escondido y hecho uno con las paredes de colores monocromáticos.

Es un lindo departamento, pero Tom sabe que para Chris no significa nada, como a él le pasa con su propio departamento, en donde se ahoga con las sombras de los ausentes y respira una letanía que parece eterna, una que le dice al oído que nadie le espera en la cama.

Le distrae la voz de Chris.

-Lamento que se vea algo desordenado…

Sabe que lo dice por cortesía porque en realidad el único desorden allí son ellos dos de pie en el pasillo entre el comedor y la cocina.

Tom quiere distraerlo de ese deje de nostalgia que no está hecho a la medida de Chris, si no la de él, así que se gira y toma el rostro entre sus manos, es un gesto sorpresivo y lo que ve Chris son los ojos de Tom, una mirada de comprensión que le eriza los vellos de la nuca, y después un beso que le pone las cosas en el sitio correcto, sus labios se unen y es suave con declives peligrosos que los dejan al borde de la asfixia voluntaria que sienten cuando las emociones les sobrepasan y se dan cuenta del lugar que ocupan en el universo.

Chris no quiere admitir lo mucho que deseaba esto, porque tal vez ni siquiera él lo sabía, por un momento todo deja de ser momentáneo y se convierte en el resto de su vida, el vértigo se apodera de él, porque tan solo hace pocos días que conoció a Tom, y él nunca ha creído en el destino o en las almas gemelas.

Sus manos viajan a la cintura y lo aprieta contra sí, porque todo será tan efímero, que desea retenerlo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, Tom se deja atraer y despeina el corto cabello de Chris, en un gesto juguetón y tierno, se separan y Chris ve a Tom alejarse con ese caminar singular y elegante, ausente y presente como nada lo ha estado en la vida de Chris… Ni nadie.

-Corrígeme… Pero, ¿no has tocado la cocina desde que te mudaste, verdad?

Chris sonríe mientras se recarga en el desayunador y ve a Tom sacar poco a poco las compras.

-¿Se nota mucho?

-Casi nada…

-Iré a quitarme el traje.

Tom le dio una rápida mirada de advertencia.

-No cocinare todo solo, asi que más te vale regresar pronto… Además no tengo ni idea de donde está todo por aquí.

Lo siguiente que escucho es el comentario lleno de humor de Chris.

-Tampoco yo…

Tom sonríe y comienza lavando los vegetales, se siento extraño y cuando el silencio le comienza a aturdir, acude inmediatamente al nuevo stéreo conectado a un lujoso home- theater que casi tiene miedo de que al tocarlo se incendie.

Encuentra su estación favorita y agradece que el departamento ya no se sienta demasiado grande y vacío, regresa el camino andado y cuando coloca el agua a hervir, Chris ya está en la puerta, recargado y con una sonrisa sincera que Tom no le había visto.

-¿Podrías cortar los vegetales?

-Soy un horror en la cocina…

-Solo es tomar un cuchillo y comenzar a rebanarlos, además tendrás cuidado porque no creo que quieras perder un dedo.

Chris tiene que darle la razón, y comienzan a hablar de la música que escuchaban de niños, la pasta se cuece y después se remoja, la conversación llega a su infancia, Chris no recuerda la última vez que tuvo tantas ganas de comer algo, el aroma de la salsa llena un poco la cocina y se mezcla esparciéndose por las esquinas, manteniendo a raya los fantasmas de la melancolía.

Terminan minutos después y Tom alega que hubieran terminado antes si Chris no se empecinara en besarlo cada vez que probaba algo para comprobar que tuviera el sabor correcto.

Es un cuadro simpático, tanto Chris como Tom se esfuerzan en mantener los pensamientos malintencionados a raya, pero lo último que dejo la caja de Pandora es la esperanza, y ellos ya la tienen arraigada desde el fondo.

Chris pone la mesa mientras Tom apaga la última flama, se sientan en el comedor y ambos se sorprenden de que a pesar de haberse distraído varias veces cuando no tenían que hacerlo durante la elaboración de la comida, esta resulto muy bien en realidad.

-¿Tienes películas?

Chris se sonroja sin saber porque, tal vez es el hecho de que Tom se relame el vino de los labios en ese instante.

-No, pero tengo cable, ¿eso cuenta?

Tom se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo que sí, mientras este algo que valga la pena…

La próxima parada es precisamente el sofá en el cual Chris no había tenido oportunidad de sentarse, ahora que realmente se está fijando en el departamento en el que ha estado viviendo hace una nota mental para agradecer a Robert por su trabajo.

Encienden la televisión y Tom siente sus ojos abrirse al fabuloso mundo de la tecnología de la tercera dimensión y HD, Kill Bill es una buena opción para pasar el rato, y Chris confiesa que su muerte favorita es el de Cottonmouth, mientras que Tom admite que lo que más disfruta de la película es el corto animado.

No duran demasiado cuando ambos ya se están besando como dos adolescentes, Tom está prácticamente sobre Chris, quien utiliza toda su voluntad para no dejarse llevar y terminar asaltando sexualmente a su ahora pareja.

Para ser sinceros, quien comenzó todo fue Tom.

Las respiraciones se vuelven erráticas y solo se separan para volverse a besar, de fondo tienen la mejor música romántica, Beatrix está terminando con los guardaespaldas de O-Ren, cuando Tom gime y Chris decide que las tres copas de vino le pudieron afectar, bajando las manos hacia las caderas de Tom y empujándolo contra una erección creciente.

Son dos hombres, que se deshacen en besos y quejidos de satisfacción, la fricción es la correcta, en la medida justa para enloquecer y no hacerlo, Chris tiene un arranque de niño travieso y succiona con demasiada lascivia y nada de inocencia el cuello descubierto y pálido de Tom, provocando que el suelte un jadeo ahogado y deja salir el aliento tibio en la oreja de Chris.

O-Ren muere con dignidad y ahora Chris esta sobre Tom besándolo con ganas, con todo lo que puede ofrecer en ese momento, porque no puede ser eterno y eso lo hace todo más frenético.

Las caderas hacen fricción, hace mucho calor, y las manos de ambos ya están furtiva y completamente presentes debajo de la ropa, cada arruga hecha habla sobre la pasión y un sentimiento bullendo como agua sobre una flama pequeña, esperando su momento para hervir.

Tom quiere pensar que tiene que parar, pero los labios de Chris significan roces, caricias exigentes, caricias que sospecha no las obtiene cualquiera, y Tom siente la necesidad de que Chris siga llenando ese vacío imposible en su corazón, como un departamento deshabitado. Cuando sus dedos de pianista desabrochan con rapidez la camisa y el contacto con el cuerpo estúpidamente bien hecho de Chris, Tom se da permiso de asumir la situación como el adulto que es, como la persona que espero por Chris, una vida, una noche de jazz, una cena con vino tinto.

Las fricciones se vuelven salvajes, y ambos siguen completamente vestidos, saben que debe ser asi, porque todo debe ser a su tiempo, y aun no es el tiempo de sentirse piel con piel.

Chris sospecha que lo que no debía pasar ya está pasando, en sus narices y burlándose de las posibles precauciones que pasaron por su cabeza. Cada pared derribada por una sonrisa, cada barrera hecha añicos con la voz ahogada de Tom, mientras se deja besar con la boca abierta en el cuello, en la clavícula que parece una depresión de perdiciones, y todo sabe a noche de cena, todo sabe a un hombre melancólico de ojos como el mar al atardecer en Australia, todo sabe a lo que nada a sabido, y a Chris le aterra saber que es solo el inicio, es solo el principio de todo, y no está seguro de querer llegar al final, porque sospecha que ya no habrá retorno.

El orgasmo llega de forma imprevista, Tom tiene la boca en el cuello salado de Chris, y este jadeaba con las manos en los muslos de Tom, como si pudiera tocar la piel si apretaba con suficiente fuerza.

Se toman unos segundos para recomponerse, aun no terminan los créditos, y ambos se miran a los ojos, la ropa arruinada y con la evidencia de que la soledad ha sido poco a poco desplazada, Tom sonríe, Chris le acaricia el rostro, la determinación depositada como una semilla en su mente, el beso esta vez es lo opuesto a lo anterior.

Después de un par de risas y las manos unidas, ambos salen del departamento, el olor de la comida aun resistiéndose contra lo demás, por primera vez, en el departamento del hombre solitario, el calor se arraiga a las paredes, el sonido se esconde en las esquinas, saben que es cuestión de tiempo, para volver a salir.

XXI.

_**5 meses después.**_

-¡¿Es en serio?!

Chris no puede evitar volver a sonreír, asiente mientras da un sorbo al café.

-Le llamaron hoy, está muy emocionado.

-¡Mándale mis felicitaciones! Se lo merece…

Chris observa a Olivia y vuelve a asentir.

-Debiste verlo, tengo que comprar un nuevo refractario…

-Era tiempo, debes sentirte orgulloso…

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Mientras él este feliz, yo lo estoy, hoy vamos a celebrar, Kat y nosotros tres, Tom me pidió que te invitara, y a mí también me gustaría que estuvieras allí.

Los ojos de Olivia obtienen un brillo alegre, Chris sabe lo mucho que le gusta salir con ellos, Olivia no tenía demasiados amigos, hasta que se toparon en un bar y Tom la invito a sentarse con ellos.

-Claro que sí, no me perdería aquello por nada, pero primero tendré que terminar con el papeleo…

Chris gesticula con la mano, quitándole peso al asunto.

-No te preocupes, es en la noche, porque Kat también sale tarde, pasaremos por ella y luego por ti.

-Puedo llegar sola, no te preocupes.

-Vamos Olivia, la última vez que dijiste eso te perdiste, y aun no tengo idea como lo haces, tienes un don…

Chris se ríe al ver el mohín en el rostro de Olivia.

-¡Pensé que era el transporte correcto!

-Como sea, esta vez nosotros pasaremos por ti.

Olivia soltó un suspiro resignado, minutos después ambos estaban preparando memorándums.

XXII.

-No puedo creer que me dejes abandonada…

-No puedo creer que digas eso cuando estas más que contenta con el nuevo pianista.

Kat da un suspiro dramático antes de continuar.

-Pero tú eres mi amigo, no creo tener este lazo tan especial con el nuevo…

Tom gira los ojos mientras da una probada a su helado.

-Claro que no, tú lo que quieres es algo muyyy opuesto a lo que tenemos nosotros.

Kat sonríe mientras eleva la barbilla, orgullosa.

-No podrá resistirse a mi atractivo… Pero como sea, ¿Chris invitara a Olivia?

Ambas mujeres habían congeniado muy bien, dado sus personalidades opuestas, convirtiéndose en amigas, después de varias semanas de conocerse por primera vez, Kat fue la que llamo para invitar a Olivia de compras.

-Sí, pasaremos por ella después de que salgas del trabajo.

-Susannah estará rabiosa por verte allí con Chris, ella se había hecho ilusiones de no verte jamás.

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor…

Kat soltó una carcajada y ambos se despidieron en la puerta del personal del restaurante, Tom podía mirar el lugar con optimismo, ahora que por fin lo había dejado y las perspectivas de su nueva vida eran alentadoras, muy por el contrario de lo que pudo haber soñado hace varios meses.

Sonrió mientras se alejaba del lugar, las manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose hacia su departamento, donde esperaría a Chris para celebrar con un beso, antes de pasar por Kat y Olivia.

En Londres hacia frio, pero su ánimo valía el helado de chocolate, hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir el frio de las calles, de su departamento, y de su vida.

/

**Yaaaa llegamosss! Ahora sí, de este en adelante vendrán varias cosas y explicaciones sin querer, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario estoy a sus órdenes… Nos vemos mañana!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdón por el retraso de media hora, estoy enferma y mi mente andaba en el lugar de reposo (¿) Como sea, espero que sea de su agrado y valga la pena, un agradecimiento especial a estas personas!**

**bess20**

**Gema (T^T gracias de nuevo…)**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**oscworldximena**

**FriiMoriarty (Wow, tu review me dejo en blanco, muchas gracias… Es un honor!)**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray e Yllaly, las quiero, un abrazo!**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 8. La ciencia del amor.**

XXIII.

Los tres revisaron la pantalla de su celular por separado, Tom solo pude mover lentamente la cabeza mientras Olivia suspiraba y Chris se entretenía jugueteando con las manos de Tom.

-¿En serio, alguien ha tomado el tiempo?

-No, pero te aseguro que saldrá con el vestido que siempre usa…

Tom hizo un gesto exasperado cuando Kat salió del apartamento, vistiendo, efectivamente un vestido negro que siempre usaba por comodidad, y porque después de un rato se desesperaba de sus opciones de vestimenta, se sube al auto y Olivia resopla, Chris se limita a arrancar el motor.

-Sí sabes que saldrás con el mismo vestido, ¿Por qué no te ahorras el trabajo y te lo pones desde un inicio?

-Tú no eres mujer Olivia, no sabrías entenderme, tu mente es extrañamente masculina.

-No es masculina, es práctica… Pero como sea, ¿Dónde iremos?

Chris ve de reojo a Tom antes de contestar.

-Dejaremos que Tom decida, después de todo lo celebraremos a él.

Las ventanillas dejan pasar el aire, se siente la humedad por una ligera lluvia vespertina, Tom no medita tanto la respuesta.

-Al Antares…

Chris sonríe por la elección y después de un viaje agitado por una discusión de música entre Olivia y Tom, llegan cuando el lugar ya está lleno.

Se les complica entrar, pero si en algo le beneficia a Chris ser parcialmente el dueño de una empresa es que puede sobornar a los guardias bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Tom.

Entran y la música comienza a hacer el efecto en sus oídos, es una agradable mezcla entre bajos y batería, Kat se abre paso y le guiña un ojo al bar tender, Olivia se burla de algo y Chris tiene las dos manos en la cintura de Tom, mientras este lo guía haca el espacio en la barra que Kat encontrara.

Se sientan y cada uno ordena la dosis y la forma en la que ingerirán el alcohol para celebrar el evento.

Olivia es quien saca el tema, mientras Chris tiene enterrada la nariz en el cuello de Tom, haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Y cómo paso? Ninguno me ha dicho que fue lo que ocurrió con exactitud.

Tom se ilumina mientras se recarga levemente en el pecho de Chris, prácticamente están gritando, pero no les importa demasiado, pasan las bebidas y Kat las reparte.

-En la última audición, ¿recuerdas que te comente que me habían rechazado?

Kat es la que interrumpe, lamiéndose el resto de la cerveza mientras da miradas curiosas a la pista.

-Nadie lo olvidara, estuviste más que deprimido, tuve que escuchar tus canciones depresivas por toda una semana.

Chris asiente y Tom continúa como si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

-Bueno, pues uno de los directores de la audición, le pareció que tenía talento… Me llamo el viernes para pedirme una cita, está desarrollando un proyecto de obras de teatro, dice que le gustaría hablar sobre una interpretación en una obra de Shakespeare, aun no se bien que papel me dará… No podía creerlo cuando me lo dijo…

Olivia sonríe ante la mirada encendida y los gestos marcados por los movimientos de las manos de Tom, Chris también parece absorto por un momento, cuando se recuerda regresar a la realidad y toma un gran trago de su Gin & Tonic.

-¡Eso es espectacular! ¿Y cómo se llama el director?

Chris refunfuña mientras Tom gira los ojos.

-Kenneth Branagh, a Chris le molesta por alguna razón que aun no entiendo y no se preocupa por explicar.

Chris entonces habla y Tom aprovecha para saborear lo que su pareja pidiera por él, es un Alexander y Chris tiene razón cuando dice que el que escoge mejor las bebidas es el.

-Hubieran visto su cara cuando me lo dijo, creo que casi investigo la vida personal de ese tal Branagh, toda la noche hablo de él.

Kat se ríe y Olivia asiente divertida.

-Tom es fan de ese señor desde antes de que nos conociéramos, es un actor excelente… Podría hablar horas de él.

Chris murmura entre dientes un: "Ya lo sé…"

Olivia es la que continua la charla.

-Como sea, propongo un brindis por la primera oferta de trabajo de Tom, se lo merece y es justo que por fin haya sucedido.

Kat la secunda, alzando el tarro de cerveza y con una vibrante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por Tom y su primera oferta de trabajo…

Chris asiente mientras se escucha el tintineo al impactar las bebidas, Tom sonríe agradecido, había estado esperando esa oportunidad por mucho tiempo, también había sacrificado varias cosas que ni siquiera Kat estaba enterada al cien por ciento, ahora que su vida laboral llevaba un buen camino, un poco de lo mucho que le agobiaba desaparecía poco a poco.

Chris le susurra contra el oído y Tom ya le está guiando para bailar, Kat después de unos segundos saca a bailar a Olivia y los cuatro se intercambian cada ciertas canciones, Kat se burla de Chris y su mueca exasperada cuando Tom rechaza una invitación a bailar, y Tom trata que Olivia se coordine lo suficiente antes de que se dé por vencida.

Salen de madrugada, y esta vez la lluvia es demasiado fuerte para ir a otra parte que no sean los departamentos de Tom y Kat, los cuales no están demasiado lejos del Antares.

Chris se estaciona y Olivia le da un beso a Tom en la mejilla, tratando de abrazarle de nuevo a pesar de la incómoda posición.

-Muchas felicidades Tom, te lo mereces…

-Gracias Olivia…

-Nos vemos luego, no le hagas nada malo a Tommy mientras estas en su departamento…

Chris sonríe al guiño pícaro de Kat, Tom se sonroja y gira los ojos.

-Nos vemos Kat…

Ven a las mujeres entrar al departamento y Chris arranca y se estaciona después un par de calles después. Bajan y se apresuran en entrar, pero la lluvia les moja lo suficiente y Chris se queja sobre el traje nuevo.

-Creí que no te gustaba…

-No me gusta, pero aun asi no quería que se arruinara…

Tom abre y entran tratando de mojar lo menos posible.

-Bueno, la noche estuvo muy bien…

Chris se quita el saco y desabotona los primeros botones de su camisa.

-Si quitamos el hecho de que Olivia casi tira a uno de los meseros…

Tom se ríe y se quedan mirando un buen rato antes de que se darse cuenta de lo que pasa, se sonroja y murmura con rapidez.

-Voy a traer unas toallas…

Chris últimamente se encuentra a si mismo sorprendido por lo mucho que la imagen de Tom sonrojado lo envicia, antes de que se aleje, Chris le toma de la cintura y le une en un beso violento y ansioso.

Tom mentiría si dijera que no lo deseaba.

Mentiría porque su cuerpo reacciona, con tanta rapidez y espontaneidad que le asusta.

Le asusta la manera en la que se aferra a Chris, con su cabello rubio y recortado, que le presiona contra su cuerpo con fuerza, con amor.

Le asusta la manera en la que devuelve el beso, mordiendo y tal vez se haya caído un vaso, o un libro en la mesa del recibidor, Tom no lo escucha, no cuando su corazón está dando un concierto a base de puros latidos y su boca suspira y solloza cuando Chris le muerde el lóbulo, arrastrando la lengua hacia su mentón, mientras Tom deja que sus dedos le tocan debajo de la ropa mojada, como teclas de piano, cada toque un jadeo grave, y los dos ya han llegado a la habitación, si saber cómo y sin interesarse.

No podrían porque están ocupados en realmente desvestirse el alma, es su celebración, una con besos mientras Chris le desviste, una con gemidos mientras Tom desabotona el pantalón de vestir arruinado por la lluvia.

La misma lluvia que suena contra las ventanas y contra el techo, mientras Chris le vuelve a besar, más tranquilo, con la boca abierta, y la lengua jugando con la contraria, los labios de Tom se mueven en sincronía, deja pasar, da la bienvenida, Chris se siente laxo en los brazos largos y delgados de Tom, el Tom que le muerde en un gesto que les recuerda a ambos lo que quieren.

Se desnudan entre besos y lenguas contra piel salina y húmeda, Tom cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando Chris deposita un beso detrás de la rodilla, mientras acaricia el muslo, sus puños se cierran y quiere que le siga besando, por todo el cuerpo, por toda su alma.

Un beso en el tobillo, y uno en el vientre, una mordida en la cadera y Tom lo único que puede hacer es deshacerse en gemidos y sollozos por mas, mas Chris, ahí Chris…

Están haciendo el amor, en la calidez de una cama que antes era fría, entre unas paredes que guardan la imagen de Tom mirando por la ventana, hacen el amor y el mismo Tom que se paseaba solitario, ahora deposita un beso en la erección de Chris, es un beso de amor y de lujuria, un beso que hace que a Chris se le nuble la vista y el corazón.

Después Tom le lame, despacio y entero, tomándose el tiempo para ver las reacciones en el hombre rubio, que le mira como si fuera lo único en el mundo.

La lame desde los testículos hasta la punta rosada, se llame los labios y lo toma como un dulce, como un deleite, y a Chris ya no le importan las promesas a sí mismo, o las consecuencias, por que Tom lo vale y esa es la verdad de su vida, suspira su nombre cuando Tom engulle la erección, succionando un poco, una maravilla.

La luna es menguante y Tom la ve en un parpadeo, mientras Chris hunde un dedo en su entrada, despacio y mientras le acaricia un pezón, como si fuera un movimiento ausente, Tom se muerde el labio, tratando de no pedir, esperando y siendo paciente, mientras siente ese digito en círculos, abriéndole, dejándole ansioso.

No han hablado, porque no es necesario, sus nombres ausentes y besos que se escurren como las gotas contra la ventana.

-Chris…

Lo suspira entre dientes, Chris le mira, a su Tom, sonrojado, con los ojos con lágrimas de placer, sus rizos desordenados y su piel perlada.

Y lo ama, la realización le llega súbita y lo único que puede hacer es besarlo, mientras le penetra gentilmente y siente el calor de Tom apresándole, haciéndole suyo también.

Tom jadea, aferrándose a los hombros de Chris mientras trata de concentrarse en la forma en la que le acaricia el pecho, y no en el dolor en su entrada, mientras Chris se hace paso una, dos, tres veces, lenta y adictivamente.

Tom le besa, y Chris comienza a aumentar la fuerza y velocidad de las estocadas, sus manos buscando un anclaje en la cabecera de la cama, Tom baja sus manos, acariciando la espalda, admirando los músculos, experimentando como si fueran las teclas que tanto extraña, lame la unión del hombro y el cuello y es cuando Chris sale por completo, para incrustarse de nuevo, una mano en la cadera de Tom, el Tom que se contrae mientras gime sonoramente, siente electricidad por todo su cuerpo y trata de apresurar, para que Chris vuelva a tocar su próstata, con fuerza, con determinación, que la haga deshacerse en las sabanas, volverse agua de lluvia.

Se abraza al cuerpo fuerte de Chris, mientras da mordidas por los hombros, sintiendo en su lengua el sabor almizclado del rubio que no para de tocarle por todas partes, las piernas, los muslos, la espalda desnuda.

-Tom… Tom… M-Mírame…

Y Tom lo hace, mientras se unen una y otra vez, el placer les recorre, y no paran de observarse, recorren con la mirada sus rostros y sus almas, la cama cruje pero ellos le ignoran, se están besando, dejando escapar sollozos y jadeos, robándose el aire a mordidas y succiones, colocando marcas en donde antes había soledad.

Poco a poco ambos buscan un orgasmo, un orgasmo que les llega súbitamente y les deja en blanco, unidos en un férreo abrazo, Tom eyacula, manchando sus vientres, contrayéndose, aprisionando la erección de Chris, quien derrama su semilla dentro de Tom, con fuerza.

Se abrazan, recomponiendo sus respiraciones erráticas, diciéndose con el cuerpo lo que no susurran en palabras.

-Tenemos que bañarnos…

-Felicidades Tom…

Tom quiere llorar, pero solo asiente y le da un beso, antes de que ambos se dirijan al baño, para bañarse juntos y después, tal vez, hablar por más tiempo, recostados en la cama.

XXIV.

Robert saluda a la recepcionista con una sonrisa pícara, entra al elevador y aprieta el botón del último piso, anotando mentalmente lo que tiene que comprar para no morirse de hambre en la noche.

Sale y saluda a todos, deja su maletín en su oficina y se dirige a la de Jeremy.

-Hola preciosa…

La secretaria se sonroja pero no le responde como es habitual, Robert toma esta como la primera señal del fin del mundo.

Entra y enfoca sus ojos en los claros de Jeremy, Robert conoce esa mirada, la segunda señal del fin del mundo.

Gira hacia la esquina, y Luke Hemsworth le saluda, serio y casi enfadado.

-Tanto tiempo Robert.

Las señales eran fatídicas, Robert espera a ver cuando llegara la tercera, mientras cierra la puerta y espera a que Luke pregunte sobre su hermano.

/

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias estoy a sus órdenes!**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epa! Ahora si no me atrase, espero que les guste este capítulo que es casi como un preludio del angst, oh pobrecitos, pero ya habíamos tenido suficiente miel! Déjenme agradecer por todas sus muestras de afecto, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, y me animan cuando lo necesito, un abrazo enorme, y espero seguir mejorando para ustedes!**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**oscworldximena**

**FriiMoriarty**

**Gema**

**NewKanaid (Nope, en este AU Tom no la hará de Loki, será actor en obras de teatro importantes, como en su comienzo…)**

**Dani, Kanon un abrazo y un beso empalagoso porque son geniales!**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 9. Sobre días siguientes.**

XXV.

Hubo un suave toque en su hombro, casi perdido en la nubla de su sueño, uno al que quiso aferrarse. Esta vez alguien le movía, murmuro enfadado porque no le estaban permitiendo dormir como era debido, cuando el movimiento se hizo más brusco Chris tuvo que abrir los ojos, desorientado y molesto, pocos sabían de su malhumor matutino.

Fue cuando miro a Tom y el malhumor decidió esconderse porque no era un buen momento.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se despertó con alguien en la misma cama, y ciertamente nunca con alguien que podía manejar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente con una mirada, su última relación casi se acercaba pero era más por su parte que por la contraria, Tom le miraba tratando de decidir si estaba despierto a lo que Chris respondió con una sonrisa y sus dedos arrastrándose por la mejilla y el cuello, pasando ligeramente por la clavícula.

-Creo que debes irte…

Por un momento la incomprensión se marcó en el rostro del contrario, pero Tom señalo con la mirada el pequeño reloj de mesa y todo cobro sentido, era cierto y un alivio si es que no quería llegar muy tarde.

-Sí, ¿Qué harás hoy?

Tom se acomodó contra la cabecera, sus ojos vagaban por el cuerpo de Chris con una mezcla de amor y orgullo, sus ojos se detuvieron en las marcas que ya se habían torneado violetas y sonrió para sus adentros, un sonrojo y un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-No tengo nada planeado, así que supongo que acomodar un poco…

Chris da un último giro a la agujeta y se incorpora, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, se acercó a Tom y se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mejilla.

-Pasare por ti para comer juntos…

Tom asiente y toma del cuello a Chris para darle un beso en los labios, siente las manos contrarias sobre las suyas y le inunda un sentimiento de amable satisfacción.

-Bien, te esperare entonces…

Chris asiente y para cuando Tom decide salir de la cama con la sábana envuelta sobre sí, Chris ya está en camino a su departamento.

XXVI.

Olivia estaba tratando de apretar los números correctamente, su nerviosismo le hizo equivocarse dos veces y para cuando finalmente pudo hacer correctamente la llamada profirió un suspiro aliviado.

Espero lo que parecía un momento prudente, pero supo que ese día no iría bien cuando nadie contesto en la otra línea, aun asi y sin darse por vencida intento varias veces para encontrarse con la misma situación.

Al final se decidió por dejar un mensaje, por si Chris decidía encender el celular o contestar el teléfono de su departamento.

Dio por finalizado el mensaje de voz justo cuando Luke salió de la oficina de Jeremy, seguido por el aludido y por Robert, sus rostros eran incomodos y cuando Luke le pregunto a Olivia sobre su hermano, ella pudo entender porque.

Los ojos del dueño legitimo eran fríos, y su tono de voz autoritario, había sido confidente de Chris por mucho tiempo para poder suponer las causas del comportamiento de ese hombre, pero aun así hizo que todo su sistema nervioso explotara y balbuceo lo que sería una respuesta, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Luke.

-Cuando llegue dile que lo estamos esperando en la sala de juntas.

-Sí s-señor…

Los tres hombres continuaron su camino y Olivia se permitió otro suspiro más prolongado.

Ella sabía que aquello no terminaría bien, desde un inicio los rumores acerca de la relación entre los dos hermanos le habían dado una idea de lo sería que era su situación, cosa que después le fue confirmada por Chris en un ataque de ansiedad porque Tom descubriera lo que en verdad no quería descubrir.

Al principio ella fue testigo de la manera vaga en la que la relación era tomada por el propio Chris, queriendo disminuir la importancia de sus sentimientos para un hombre que apenas estaba conociendo, Olivia se había dado cuenta de más, pero decidió no decir nada porque aún no tenían una amistad, poco a poco entendió que Chris no pensaba con profundidad lo que estaba pasando porque de una forma u otra aquello no llegaría hasta el final, por su actual y detestada situación.

No era algo irremediable, pero Chris lo había visto así desde un principio y ahora estaba siendo amarrado poco a poco por las mentiras y los compromisos previos, Olivia dejo salir un resoplido y fue cuando Chris pareció en su campo de visión regresándole el ataque de ansiedad, su sonrisa le informaba sobre lo que había culminado entre él y Tom y supo lo mucho que hubiera deseado evitarle los malos momentos que estaría a punto de protagonizar.

-Buenos días Olivia, ¿qué tal la noche?

La mujer le miro, contestando inmediatamente.

-Luke está en la sala de juntas…

El rostro se transformó inmediatamente, Chris estaba pálido y sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento que Olivia no había visto muchas veces en él, una mezcla entre enojo y miedo.

-¿Qué?

-Esta con Robert y Jeremy…

Chris la miro preocupado.

-¿Solo vino Luke?

-No lo sé Chris…

-Olivia, investígalo, por favor necesito saber si solo vino él…

Sin darle tiempo a que contestara Olivia miro como su amigo se marchaba, deseándole suerte comenzó con el encargo, sabiendo exactamente a quien debía preguntar, abrió su agenda y busco el nombre de Liam.

XXVII.

Hubo unos toques en la puerta y Tom dejo de acomodar los discos de acetato, supuso que no era Kat, y cuando abrió se dio cuenta que casi había estado cerca, unos brazos se enredaron en su cuello y no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sonreír.

-Dios mío necesitas un corte de cabello…

Tom sonrió antes de depositar un beso en la cabeza de Emma.

-¿No regresarías dentro de un mes?

Se separaron y Tom le hizo un gesto para que entrara, contento por la visita y también emocionado, Emma había estado en Alemania por asuntos de agencia y no la había visto desde casi medio año, dejándolo a la deriva del asunto familiar, ya que ella era su único nexo, o al menos el único que quería saber de él. Se permitió una sonrisa de melancolía antes de cerrar la puerta y mirar a su hermana.

-Terminamos antes, y tú eres mi primera parada, nadie más sabe que estoy de regreso.- Emma sonrió y Tom le pidió que lo siguiera a la cocina, donde Emma se sentó mirando a su hermano comenzar a preparar té.- No había estado en este departamento desde que te mudaste… Es horriblemente organizado…

Tom giro los ojos mientras colocaba la tetera en la estufa.

-No pretendas Emma, ambos sabemos que eres más obsesiva que yo, además es porque acabo de arreglar, si hubieras venido un par de horas antes…

Emma se ríe y Tom se sienta, para dar paso a una verdadera conversación.

-Hubieras visto lo que vi, Alemania es hermoso y tuve oportunidad de ver más que la ciudad, te aseguro que te hubiera encantado, el trabajo estuvo agotador, pero afortunadamente sacamos adelante el proyecto, ahora solo falta ver la respuesta, pero eso ya lo sabes por las llamadas telefónicas…

Tom sonríe y asiente, después mira la forma en que Emma se acomoda en la silla.

-Pasaron cosas importantes que no pude contarte Em… La verdad solo dos que merecen la pena ser importantes y decírtelas ahora es lo mejor, ya que son seguras.- Emma le ve sin interrumpirle, cuando está a punto de continuar el agua hierve y él se incorpora, escuchando como su hermana también, ayudándole a poner las tazas.- La más fácil de decir es que por fin, por finnn, tengo trabajo…

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Oh por dios Thomas! ¡Eso es fabuloso! ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo es?

-¡Dios tranquila Em! Por partes, sucedió hace un par de semanas, cuando fui a la última audición de la cual te conté, el cómo sucedió sigue siendo un misterio para mí, solo te diré que algo bueno he hecho hasta ahora porque Kenneth Branagh, sí, _ese, _Kenneth Branagh estuvo en la audición y por alguna razón le gusto mi actuación y él fue el que me llamo para una cita, no puedo creerlo aún, y aunque no sé qué tipo de papel me darán, no importa realmente, ¡solo sé que estoy demasiado emocionado!

En ese momento Emma dejo de remover la taza para incorporarse y abrazar a Tom, tratando de retener las lágrimas de orgullo.

-¡Muchas felicidades Tom! ¡Te lo mereces, y lo harás bien! Además es como tu sueño dorado, eres fanático de ese hombre…

Tom correspondió el abrazo con cariño, había extrañado muchísimo a Emma.

-Gracias Emma, había necesitado esto…

Su hermana le sonrió para después sentarse de nuevo y preguntar.

-Bueno, y ¿cuál es la otra noticia?

Tom se sonrojo, enfocando su mirada en el líquido, no quería parecer nervioso pero lo estaba, aun dependía demasiado de lo que su familia llegara a pensar de cualquier cosa que hacía, aunque por debajo de él mismo.

-Bueno… No es algo sorprendente, en realidad… Dios Emma no me mires así, esto es algo raro… Bien… Hace unos meses conocí a un hombre en el restaurante, no trabaja allí… Es… Bueno, es algo asi como un empresario, y… Bien, él es fantástico y comenzamos a salir, y… Dios Em, sabes como soy, es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, aparte de tomar la decisión de actuar, sabes que no estoy hecho para las relaciones, pero él es encantador y muy guapo y amable, es… Es…

Emma lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta, sus ojos claros sorprendidos y enfocándose en el gesto de su hermano mientras hablaba de ese hombre, aquello era una sorpresa incluso más grande que la anterior, no por el hecho de que no estuviera enterada de las preferencias de su hermano, si no por el hecho de que se dio una oportunidad de formalizar algo con alguien que fuera diferente a una amistad.

Ella aun tenia grabadas varias palabras que Tom le había confesado sobre sí mismo, confesiones que le habían dolido porque no soportaba mirar la forma en la que su hermano se lastimaba a si… El hombre que había logrado hacer a un lado los miedos de Tom debía ser alguien diferente, por decir lo menos.

-Tom… Esto es, vaya… Nunca te había oído hablar de alguien de esa forma… Es impresionante…

-Vale la pena Em, esa es la verdad, cualquier cosa con Chris, vale la pena…

-¡Así se llama!

-Sí, Chris Hemsworth…

Emma sintió la taza resbalarse un poco de sus dedos, había escuchado el apellido varias veces.

-¿Hemsworth? ¿Es…?

-Sí, ese Hemsworth…

Tom miro la forma en la que Emma procesaba lo que había dicho y aprovecho para dar un sorbo a su té frío, el celular sonó y Tom miro la pantalla, leyendo el mensaje y tratando de no verse desaminado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Iríamos a comer hoy, pero tuvo un inconveniente…

-¡Thomas William, tienes que presentarte a ese tal Chris cuanto antes!

Tom asintió mientras Emma comenzaba a reprenderlo por no haberle dicho algo tan importante antes, por un momento se sintió en casa.

XXVIII.

Chris tenía su mirada firme en los papeles que estaban al frente, escuchaba a Robert explicarle los últimos movimientos a Luke, con un par de intervenciones de Jeremy, sus manos sudaban y esperaba que Olivia hubiera descubierto algo, tocaron a la puerta para dar paso justo a la persona en la cual estaba pensando, Olivia llevaba una taza de café seguramente para aparentar y la dejo frente a él, la mujer salió y Chris aparento revisar unos papeles para poder pasar desapercibida la nota que le quitara un peso menos de encima.

"_Luke fue solo, Liam nos avisara cuando ella parta."_

Escucho como Luke daba de nuevo instrucciones y para cuando Chris envió el mensaje para Tom, Luke tenía sus ojos fijos en él.

-Necesito hablar a solas con mi hermano.

Robert y Jeremy asintieron antes de darle miradas de ánimo, saliendo y dejándolos sumidos en un silencio que Chris creía poder cortar con un cuchillo.

-No te esperábamos aquí, se suponía que llegarías un mes más tarde.

Luke se recargo en su asiento antes de contestar.

-Los demás vendrían un mes más tarde, realmente no creí que estuvieras al pendiente de mi horario, pero sobre todo, seguimos siendo hermanos.

Chris sintió su estómago arder, una sonrisa irónica cruzo por su rostro.

-Para tu pesar asi es.

Luke lo miro fríamente, Chris supo que aquello era peligroso, pero nunca había podido ponerse al margen, no después de todo lo que había pasado en Australia.

-Yo asumí las cosas como eran, tú no pudiste hacerlo, sigues con tu berrinche aun cuando hayan pasado dos años de eso.

Chris se incorporó, subiendo la voz al no poder mantener una imagen indiferente.

-¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a decir eso?! ¡¿Se te olvido toda la maldita basura que ella hizo?! Oh, pensé que tú también la querías, después de todo yo no fui el imbécil que le rogo para que se quedara, eres un maldito asco, y tengo que corregir el jodido enunciado, no es tu pesar, es el mío, no sabes cómo desearía no ser de tu estúpida familia, donde el único que parece tener un poco de sentido común y no decidió ser parte de esta estúpida y asquerosa farsa es Liam…

Luke lo miro impasible antes de sonreír.

-Reniega lo que quieras, pero aun asi gracias a mí, a ella y a "nuestra asquerosa familia" es que tú no eres un muerto de hambre…

-Oh Luke, desde su maldito engaño, prefiero ser un muerto de hambre, no me retes, porque sabes que lo aceptaría y entonces no solo perderás la oportunidad de un negocio, si no el estar aunque sea en la misma habitación de ella.

Sin esperar respuestas Chris salió, sus puños temblaban y supo que era hora de que su mundo perfecto comenzara a desmoronarse.

/

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias o comentarios, estoy a sus órdenes, gracias por leer y nos vemos mañana!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Discúlpenme de nuevo por haber fallado a lo que les dije, pero este fin de semana me la pase más en mi cama que en otra parte, fue unas vacaciones agotadoras y ahora solo me falta saber el resultado de mi examen para saber si estoy metida en una nueva depresión o no… Como dato que había olvidado Olivia está basada en la actriz que trabajo con Chris en Rush, Olivia Wilde, una vez aclarado eso, me gustaría agradecer a estas personas por seguir esta historia de cerca, un gran abrazo para ustedes!**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**oscworldximena**

**Gema**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**FriiMoriarty**

**Dani, Kanon y Gray por ser geniales, las quiero mucho!**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 10. Sobre suspiros.**

XXIX.

Hubo un suspiro largo, un suspiro que le hubiera gustado reprimir pero que había escapado de sus labios resecos, aun no comía y el café aquella vez no era suficiente, no cuando la tensión era casi palpable y tenía el rostro de Luke Hemsworth, con su voz austera y autoritaria, Olivia sabía que era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba todo al momento y tal como lo había ordenado, al instante en el que Chris saliera de la sala de juntas, con los ojos encendidos en una rabia que Olivia solo podía imaginar, Luke comenzó a imponerse con cambios de personal, requiriendo papeles, informes de todos los departamentos y una secretaria que fuera competente.

La mujer seguía apenada por la forma en la que una compañera de trabajo, Susan fue despedida porque no pudo tener un memorándum a tiempo.

Aquello sin contar la relación cordial y fría que mantenía con todos, Olivia sabía que si no hubiera sido por Robert y sus intentos por mantener a todos con buen ánimo, o Jeremy y sus palabras amables, el día hubiera sido un terrible desastre, aunque a ella no le había ido tan mal al tener la protección de Chris; el hombre había pedido "amablemente" que dejara en paz a su secretaria y que cualquier cosa el mismo se la daría a su hermano, para después no volver a decir palabra alguna y estar encerrado el resto del día en la oficina.

Olivia entendió y trato de hacer las cosas más fáciles para su jefe y amigo, pero cuando el rubio se molestaba no había forma de eludir las miradas duras o las palabras indiferentes. A menos que fueras un hombre con cabello rizado, ojos azules y perfil elegante.

Olivia había escuchado como ambos hombres hablaban por teléfono, y el tono de Chris no dejaba notar ni siquiera un poco de todo el estrés que había estado acumulando, su voz era firme pero dulce y su gesto se había convertido por completo.

La puerta se abrió y Olivia disimulo la mirada curiosa que le dirigió a Luke, que salía sin comentar ni una palabra, la mayoría de los que aún continuaban allí trabajando, dejaron sacar exclamaciones de alivio y procedieron a prepararse para salir, por su parte, Olivia acomodo el ultimo memorándum y se dirigió a la oficina de Chris, el ventanal dejando pasar la ya poca luz rojiza, la mujer se encontró con el perfil triste de su amigo.

-Chris, Luke acaba de salir…

El rubio la miro, parecía salir de un estupor, asintió y se dirigió la mano al cabello, resoplando para después incorporarse.

-Ve a descansar Olivia, mañana será un día peor que el de hoy…

-Tú también deberías ir a dormir, luces fatal.

Chris sonrió mientras ambos entraban al ascensor.

-Iré con Tom a cenar… Se lo prometí, y Luke puede ser un maldito dolor de cabeza, pero no lo suficiente para no cumplir la promesa.

Olivia dudo un momento, se froto la palma de su mano, intercambiando el peso de su cuerpo, se mordió el labio antes de continuar.

-¿Le hablaras de Luke?

Chris se puso rígido un momento, le permitió el paso a la mujer, y se encaminaron a la salida del edificio.

-No lo sé Olivia… Ahora me doy cuenta que nunca tuve la intención de decirle sobre mi familia… Nunca tuve una relación tan estable como la que tengo con él, y definitivamente nunca temí tanto el perder a una persona… Tal vez haya un modo para…

Olivia lo interrumpió, su mirada severa.

-Sabes que no lo hay, siento que quisiste engañarte a que Luke nunca vendría y tú nunca tendrías que cumplir con tu "parte", creo que en tus actos había un engaño infantil, tratabas de evadir la realidad para poderte dar una oportunidad que tal vez hasta ahora nunca te habías dado, y de paso en serio te enamoraste de Tom, tu equivocación es el haberle mentido y peor aún el mentirte a ti mismo, solo espero que no termine como pienso…

Chris no dijo nada, evadió su mirada y después de varios minutos se encamino, Olivia observo unos minutos su espalda antes de acomodarse el saco y mirar al cielo, el rojizo casi estaba desapareciendo y el frio se sentía en la piel como una sutil caricia, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su departamento.

XXX.

Emma apretó el celular con fuerza, la voz de Sarah le llego a los pocos segundos.

-"_Puedes abogar por el todo lo que quieras Emma, pero la decisión de nuestro padre y la mía no han cambiado, tú hablas de él como si fuera tu ídolo porque tu no lo viste hacer lo que hizo, debes dejar de llamar para esto…"_

Emma reprimió un suspiro enfadado, en cambio cerró los ojos antes de continuar.

-Siempre pregunta por ustedes, sé lo que hizo, pero no entiendo el absurdo sentimiento de rechazo que tienen contra él padre y tú, lo que paso, y ni el, ni tú, ni nadie pudo haber adivinado lo que le pasaría a nuestra madre…

-_"Tu lo vez desde una perspectiva, tú estabas en el internado, tu no escuchaste lo que Thomas dijo, tu no viste lo que yo, por eso entiendo la postura de nuestro padre y la apoyo, te pido que abandones el tema, si no quieres que nunca te tome la llamada…"_

-Tiene pareja, es Christopher Hemsworth… Le dieron una oportunidad en una obra de teatro…

Emma se contuvo de seguir hablando, esperando la respuesta de su hermana, un silencio prolongado y después un suspiro que casi sonó triste.

-_"Te quiero Emma, hablamos luego."_

El departamento era frío, pero también temporal, un departamento que era de Sarah y que al irse a India le fuera cedido a Emma, los muebles, la pintura y la ornamentación era casi impersonal para Emma, que siempre había sido opuesta a Sarah, en la mayoría de los aspectos, haciendo que su relación más estrecha fuera para con Tom, en lugar de con su hermana mayor, la misma hermana que había colgado sin más, dejándola enfadada y con una tristeza haciéndole eco en el corazón.

Tom era mayor que ella, pero para Emma las cosas habían sido al revés, siempre había visto a su hermano como un cachorro perdido, especialmente después de la muerte de su madre. Por esa razón no podía evitar tratar de aminorar un poco el dolor que Emma sabía que Tom guardaba ya como parte de sí, el dolor de la pérdida de su madre, y casi después de la de su padre y su hermana, de maneras distintas pero casi iguales.

La única ancla que permanecía como recordatorio de lo que había sido y que parecía muy difícil de recuperar, era precisamente Emma, que procuraba llamarle por teléfono o visitarlo cada vez que podía, siempre siendo recibida por el gesto cálido de su hermano, pero con la misma mirada nostálgica.

Por esa razón, cuando Tom le hubiera abierto la puerta de su departamento esa mañana, y Emma descubrió que la mirada azul de su hermano parecía radicalmente modificada, un agradable sentimiento se coló por su corazón, ahondando seriamente en la parte de su alma que siempre se había sentido atada irremediablemente para con su hermano, el hermano que le sonrió con una fuerza que Emma no recordaba haber visto desde que eran niños, el hermano que comenzó a hablar sobre un hombre que para ella era desconocido, pero que había logrado lo que nadie hasta ese momento: Transformar la imagen, el alma de Tom y repararla poco a poco, hasta el punto en el que aunque la tristeza seguía asomándose, ya no era una sombra constante sobre él.

Eso le había dejado en una mezcla de confusión, envidia y alegría que le acompaño durante su estancia con su hermano, para después dar paso a un sentimiento que ella conocía muy bien, porque era parte de su naturaleza: La desconfianza.

Había aprendido por experiencias propias, que nada bueno dura para siempre, asi como lo contrario, y que después de un día tremendamente soleado probablemente vendría una lluvia no daría paso ni siquiera a un mínimo de calor en las sabanas.

A medida de que el tiempo avanzaba, el autoimpuesto respeto por la vida privada de su hermano palidecía con la necesidad de saber que Christopher era alguien de confianza, alguien que realmente podía sacar a Tom de un pozo del cual ni siquiera Emma ha esbozado por completo.

XXXI.

Chris ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de saludarlo, sus labios se impactaron con firmeza, Tom sintió el agarre en su cintura, mientras el pasaba sus dedos por el cabello corto y rubio, a penas había pasado unas cuantas horas pero el deseo de volver a sentirse parecía haber incrementado a cada segundo, y ahora que sentían el cuerpo del contrario, sus sentidos parecían nublarse la necesidad de tocarse piel con piel se hacía más presente que nada en su alrededor.

-Tom… Tom…- El aludido tuvo que separarse a regañadientes del cuello de Chris, donde había estado aspirando el aroma del hombre y tal vez Tom habría mordido juguetonamente- Debemos ir a cenar…

Las manos de Chris resbalaron a las caderas de Tom, mientras sentía la sonrisa del contrario sobre su cuello, mandándole escalofríos.

-¿Es obligatorio?

Se miraron mientras se separaban a una distancia más prudente.

-Me temo que sí, porque me muero de hambre.

-¿Mal día?

Chris suspiro mientras le abría la puerta a Tom, para después encaminarse al lado opuesto del auto y abrir la puerta.

-Pésimo… No pude comer y el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando.

Tom lo evaluó, había algo más en la mirada de Chris que solo enfado por no haber comido, pero supuso que después le diría lo que estaba pasando, le acaricio la mano y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces a comer y de allí tu iras a tu departamento a dormir.

Chris aprovecho el semáforo para girarse a observa a Tom con gesto divertido.

-¿Yo solo? ¿Por qué no quiere dormir conmigo?

Tom agradeció la luz verde porque no quería que Chris le viera con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, giro los ojos antes de contestar.

-Ya que no puedes vivir sin mí, me sacrificare…

Chris rio y Tom decidió distraerlo al comentarle la visita de su hermana.

-Estará varios meses aquí, antes de ir a Estados Unidos…

-Me alegro mucho, la última vez que habías hablado con ella lucias triste…

Tom desvió la mirada hacia su ventanilla, Chris supo que no debía haber sacado aquel tema.

-Ella a veces me hace falta, sinceramente la extrañaba mucho.

-Estoy seguro que ella a ti también…

Después de unos momentos de cómodo silencio, llegaron al restaurante, francés y envuelto en un ambiente casi romántico pero sin llegar a serlo, ambos ordenaron y se pasaron la cena en una plática agradable sobre la posibilidad de que Tom se mudara a otro departamento.

Salieron del lugar poco después, aun rodeados con el aroma sutil de pasta, salsa y chocolate, de la mano esperaron el coche de Chris, para después dirigirse al departamento del rubio, el frio comenzaba a hacerse presente y al poco tiempo de haber entrado, los dos estaban envueltos de nuevo en un férreo abrazo, sin encender la luz, dando trompicones en su búsqueda por una cama o algo mullido en donde recostarse para empezar a hacer el amor.

La ropa quedo distribuida como un torcido camino a la habitación, donde Chris estaba besando la clavícula de Tom, bajando con sus labios hacia los pezones, besando y lamiendo, escuchando los suspiros rotos y sumido en una adoración que le dolía físicamente, mientras sentía las manos de Tom, acariciando apreciativamente la piel que tenía al alcance, sintiendo los vellos erizarse bajo las puntas de sus dedos de pianista.

El frio no pudo contra los cuerpos que se encontraban, unidos y en una lenta y tortuosa danza de placer y amor, palabras llenas de cariño, caricias empapadas de una pasional oleada de emociones, los labios unidos o susurrando el nombre del contrario.

Chris apreso a Tom en un abrazo fuerte, enterrando el rostro en el hombro blanco y desnudo, por un momento la culpa le azoto con fuerza, hasta que Tom acaricio su cabello y todo volvió a ponerse en su lugar, como si lo incorrecto fuera lo que los rodeaba y nunca ellos.

Se quedaron dormidos minutos después, abrazados y en la calidez de sus cuerpos juntos.

XXXII.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-_Ansiosa, ¿todo está bien por allá? ¿Chris está bien?_

Luke recibió la respuesta por parte de Liam, antes de volver a posar sus ojos en las fotografías que tenía enfrente.

-Los boletos se cambiaron, mi secretaria te mandara la información, un mes más es mucho tiempo, confió en que arregles todo Liam…

Sin dejar que su hermano contestara, Luke colgó, distribuyendo las imágenes impresas sobre la mesa de centro, en todas se encontraba su hermano, pero Luke no tenía su mirada fija en Chris, si no en el otro hombre que iba de la mano de su hermano, uno alto y desconocido.

Luke era inteligente, y no tuvo que pensar demasiado en la respuesta a lo que se exponía en las fotografías, su sangre hirvió y antes de que pudiera evitarlo empujo con fuerza la mesa, el adorno de centro rodo y se impactó contra el suelo alfombrado.

Se recargo contra el respaldo del mullido sillón y dejo que sus pensamientos le llenaran de nuevo.

/

**Quejas, dudas, sugerencias o comentarios aquí ando, gracias de nuevo por leer y por ser pacientes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien, espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo, este es corto, pero espero que valga algo la pena! Agradecimientos especiales a estas personas que me dejan un poco de su cariño y atención!**

**Izumi-sakachita**

**the neko mode**

**arceeenergon**

**oscworldximena**

**Ellice-Megan**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Lise**

**FriiMoriarty**

**Dani, Kanon y Gray, por ustedes! Salud! (?)**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 11. Los golpes de las mentiras.**

XXXIII.

Hubiera querido decir que le despertó el vibrar del celular contra la mesa de noche, dejo que la llamada entrante se diera por perdida, varias veces, sin importarle por primera vez.

Estaba tratando de pensar, de retener la respiración errática del cuerpo que tenía a un lado.

Su madre solía decirle que la vida estaba hecha de cosas simples y en ellas radicaba lo más hermoso del mundo.

Chris ahora piensa que es verdad, ahora, cuando tiene la espalda desnuda de Tom, con sus lunares haciendo constelaciones de un cielo desconocido, con los hombros delgados subiendo y bajando en una silenciosa canción, los rizos deliciosamente despeinados y haciendo un contraste casi enigmático contra la funda blanca de la almohada.

Pasa la punta de sus dedos, muy superficialmente, solo para sentir, solo para que sus ojos se resbalen por la piel pálida, detallando las subidas y las pequeñas y casi invisibles curvas del cuerpo, de un cuerpo desnudo y cálido en contraste con Londres, el Londres con nubes y frío.

El celular sigue vibrando, Chris se hace preguntas que realmente no quiere contestar, evade a sus jueces y aprovecha para dar un beso somnoliento en el cuello, donde se erizan los suaves y rubios vellos y se puede apreciar el aroma natural de un hombre que aprieta los ojos, queriendo rescatar unos últimos momentos de sueño.

Chris lo abraza, sintiendo la ajena melancolía que siempre acompaña a Tom, sintiendo el calor y la alegría de trasfondo como en una buena película, cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por su piel en contacto con la otra, acariciando con cariño el vientre, subiendo con lentitud, queriendo permanecer en ese momento por siempre, evadiendo su nombre, su familia, su mundo, enfocándose en lo único que supo que sería suyo desde el momento en el que unos dedos bailaron sobre un piano negro, desde el momento en el que unos ojos caleidoscópicos se toparon con los suyos.

Tom le saco de la realidad y él es quien siempre lo devuelve a ella.

-¿Chris?- El aludido asiente haciéndole saber que le escucho, Tom quiere observar el rostro de Chris, pero este lo tiene en un abrazo férreo, asi que solo se conforma con acariciar el brazo.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No…

El abrazo se hace más fuerte, Chris sabe que pasa todo, pero abre la puerta que siempre está abierta y entra al palacio de la negación sin esfuerzo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí… ¿Tom?- La pregunta es susurrada detrás de su oído, para después sentir como Chris le muerde suavemente el lóbulo, un escalofrió recorre su columna.- ¿Puedo hacerte el amor?

El escalofrió regresa y se intensifica, se le seca la boca, y se recuerda que debe respirar, ¿cómo responder ante eso? Todos sus sentidos claman en deseo, se libera del abrazo y se gira respondiendo con un beso, sintiendo la erección de Christopher en su vientre, bajando una mano para disfrutarla como se debe.

La punta de su dedo se posa en el miembro, acariciando juguetonamente, Chris observa el rostro de Tom, mientras tarta de no gemir ante su toque, su respiración se acelera, y mientras el celular vibra él se disuelve como la lluvia londinense.

XXXIV.

Liam sostiene el vaso tembloroso, dando una sonrisa comprensiva a la mujer que tenía en frente, él también podía sentir como podía colapsar en un ataque nervioso en cualquier momento.

El ambiente era impersonal y parecía que las miradas de todos estaban posadas en su persona, se acomodó en el asiento y carraspeo un poco, mirando intensamente a la puerta en el fondo del pasillo, observando las dos figuras dentro, sus manos sudaban a pesar de la lluviosa y fría mañana, suspiro y enfoco su mirada en la mujer que pulsaba frenéticamente un botón en su celular.

-¿No contesta?

Olivia estaba pálida, pero la presencia de Liam le calmaba un poco, asi que solo asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No, su celular no está apagado, y ya es tarde… ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-No creo, yo también estoy nervioso, pero creo que debas tranquilizarte.

La mujer estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta se abrió, Liam tuvo la urgencia de salir un momento a respirar tranquilo.

-¿Christopher no ha llegado?

Olivia respondió antes que él.

-No señor, aun no, tuvo un inconveniente por un accidente que está afectando el tráfico…

Luke la miro escépticamente, pero alguien más contesto por él.

-No importa, podemos esperarlo, ¿cuál es su oficina?

Olivia trato de no observar intensamente a la mujer que tenía en frente, Liam se incorporó a medida de que Elsa se acercaba, con Luke detrás de ella, Olivia indico con un tímido movimiento la puerta de la oficina, los tres entraron, Liam dándole una mirada condescendiente y de apoyo.

-¿Necesitan algo?

Elsa se sentó en el sillón blanco de cuero artificial, su grácil figura haciendo un contraste extraño, sin poder detener a su cerebro Olivia comenzó a compararla con Tom.

-Un té verde por favor…

La mujer le sonrió, de forma brillante y amable, su cabello rubio suelto y lacio, sus ojos verdes brillando alegremente, Olivia se sentía descolocada.

-Yo un café…

Luke tenía la mirada enfocada en Elsa, su rostro impávido y frio, después de que Liam le indicara que él estaba bien Olivia salió apresurada, de nuevo llamando a Chris, recibiendo como respuesta el sonido del buzón de voz, decidiendo que era mejor hacer lo que le habían pedido cuanto antes.

Su personalidad empática le había hecho involucrarse muy rápido con el problema de su jefe y amigo, y ahora que por fin tenia a Elsa enfrente varias preguntas saltaban a su cabeza, muchas de ellas solo podían ser resueltas por Chris, la mujer parecía amable y elegante, alegre por naturaleza, y de personalidad atrayente, fuerte y decidida.

Había un gran abismo que la separaba de Tom.

Sin darse tiempo a seguir pensando tomo las bebidas y se encamino de nuevo a la oficina, esperando que todo saliera bien aun cuando incluso el clima indicaba lo contrario.

XXXV.

-Dios mío, tu eres peor que Emma…

Kat sonrió ampliamente, mientras freía los vegetales.

-Es mi deber, además Emma me lo agradece, ¿Chris vendrá a cenar?

-Él dijo que sí, pero últimamente lo noto un poco preocupado y estresado por asuntos de su trabajo, supongo que asi estaré desde mañana, la secretaria del señor Kenneth me llamo y me dijo que la cita es a las seis.

-Por fin sabrás si harás del árbol en la obra o no…

Tom soltó una risa espontanea, la salsa hervía y cuando la risa se apagó le sobrevino un suspiro entrecortado.

-Emma dice que papá no está bien…- Kat enfoco su mirada en él, un poco sorprendida por el cambio de tema.- Sarah no me contesto la llamada, a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrado, pero no puedo evadir la situación.

-Sarah preferiría morir antes de aceptar que está equivocada.

-No está equivocada Kat, sabemos que no lo está.

Kat le miro molesta, resoplando.

-Tu eres el único que lo "sabe", pero es por tu estúpida culpa sin sentido, no puedo creer que sigas en la misma posición, en serio debes parar a reconsiderar, pensar en lo que paso y en el hecho de que no tuviste nada que ver, nadie pudo haber predicho lo que pasaría.

Tom tomo con más fuerza el cuchillo, deteniéndose un momento mientras luchaba por no derramar lágrimas de odio a sí mismo.

-Tu no estuviste allí, solo sabes lo que Emma te conto, pero ni siquiera ella sabe toda la historia… Escucha, dejemos el tema…

-Correcto, no te diré nada más, pero no cerremos el tema de tu padre.

-Es lo único que Emma pudo decirme, tampoco está muy bien enterada, supongo que me dirá hoy lo que realmente tiene mi papá… Dios… Espero que no sea nada grave.

-¿Qué harás si lo es?

Tom lanzo un suspiro mientras apagaba el fuego de la estufa.

-Enfrentarme con mis demonios…

-¿Chris lo sabe?

Tom negó despacio, abriendo un cajón para sacar los cubiertos.

-Podre sentir lo que siento por él, pero aún sigue siendo una relación de unos meses, y ni siquiera tú lo supiste de mi boca, ¿cómo esperas que le confiese algo como esto?

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte a desahogar y quitarte todo el peso de encima.

-No, aun no olvido lo de su nombre, y aun no confió plenamente en el por esa razón, a veces siento que algo no cuadra a la perfección, por mucho que mi cariño por él quiera pasarlo por alto.

Ambos se sientan en un silencio repentino e incómodo, comienzan a comer y Kat trata de no mirar con aprensión a su mejor amigo, que tenía la mirada perdida en un punto en el suelo, como queriendo encontrar allí un rincón en donde esconderse.

XXXVI.

La primera persona que vio fue Olivia, sus ojos marrones preocupados y ansiosos, Chris supo que ese era el momento en donde todo se detenía y las mentiras y engaños se giraban para reírse en su cara y dejarle estático.

Liam también lucia preocupado, sin embargo ni siquiera la alegría de ver al único de su familia que realmente apreciaba, pudo eclipsar la angustia y la ira que amenazaban con desbordarse de sí, creciendo como olas incesantes, tambaleándole el mundo.

Elsa le sonrió antes de incorporarse y caminar hacia él, la barbilla alta y su aroma llenando cada rincón de la oficina, Chris tuvo ganas de retroceder, casi sintió que lo había hecho cuando se dio cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar.

Los labios de Elsa se sentían fríos e impersonales, su mirada verde estaba fija en la suya, Chris quería salir de la habitación que parecía asfixiarle.

-¡Te estuvimos esperando casi una eternidad!

El reproche parecía dulce, Chris supo interpretar el sarcasmo en la voz cantarina, quiso limpiar los restos del labial de su boca. Quiso limpiar cualquier rastro de la existencia de Elsa de su propia vida, quiso enmendar todo, quiso cambiar la mayor parte, quiso estar de nuevo en esa habitación con Tom y su espalda desnuda, con Tom y su voz de acentos sorpresivos, con Tom y sus ojos que a veces parecían atormentados por algo que Chris ni siquiera visualizaba.

Se aferró a esa idea casi onírica cuando Elsa se abrazó a él, y sus ojos se posaron en los peligrosos de Luke, con asco a sí mismo, envolvió sus brazos en la fina y delgada cintura de Elsa, correspondiendo con el cuerpo, cuando el alma estaba en otra parte.

/

**Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios o dudas, estoy a sus órdenes!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, heme aquí, sin adelantar nada, directo a los agradecimientos, por todo el apoyo y por seguir conmigo!**

**Gema**

**oscworldximena**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Izumi-sakachita**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray, las quiero y les mando un gran abrazo.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 12. Sobre los remordimientos.**

XXXVII.

-El viaje fue un horror, pero afortunadamente Liam lleva buenas canciones en su I-pod… Esperaba que estuvieras aquí más temprano, supongo que has tenido unos días cansados con todo lo del anuncio y nuestra llegada…

La mirada de Elsa era brillante y su sonrisa aún más, su largo cabello rubio se movía al compás de sus movimientos, parecían suaves caricias a su espalda parcialmente descubierta, Chris solía olvidar con frecuencia lo hermosa que lucía la mujer a todas horas y casi sin esfuerzo.

-Sí, hay mucho trabajo…

Un incómodo silencio se extendió por la habitación, Liam trataba de enfocar su vista en las nubes que se movían lentas y pesadas sobre un Londres que sonaba a bullicio en su centro, sabía que si enfocaba su vista en su hermano mayor todo sería más difícil para Chris; Luke, por el contrario, observaba atentamente cada movimiento, parecía estar analizándolo como a una de los gráficas en cada junta del trabajo, eran unos ojos fríos y distantes, unos que no recordaba cuando ambos eran niños y todo parecía correcto bajo las olas de Australia.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Elsa, discúlpame un momento, necesito hablar con Christopher, después tendrán toda la tarde.

La mujer asiente distraídamente, resoplando ligeramente en disgusto, Chris se incorpora sin ver a nadie a los ojos y sigue a Luke fuera de la oficina, a la sala de juntas que está justo en el lado opuesto, al final del pasillo rodeado de escritorios y trabajadores que les saludan respetuosamente.

Luke abre la puerta y Chris es quien la cierra, girándose después para enfrentar lo que sea que su hermano haya ideado ahora, ambos se sientan a una distancia prudente, Luke toma el interfono, Chris deposita su mirada en la alfombra monocromática.

-Necesito que me traigas el sobre que está encima de mi escritorio, a la sala de juntas.- Sin esperar respuesta Luke colgó, dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano.- He encontrado algo muy interesante Chris… Algo que temo, me tienes que aclarar ahora que Elsa está aquí.

Chris no habla, un escalofrío se trepa por su columna y le recorre maliciosamente, la secretaria toca débilmente la puerta y Luke le indica que pasé, los tacones hacen un eco casi imperceptible contra el alfombrado y Chris no levanta la mirada hasta que escucha de nuevo la puerta, Luke le mira casi con diversión.

-De hecho, esta en este sobre, pero quiero darte una oportunidad… Cada vez que padre sabía que habíamos hecho algo mal, nos daba un determinado tiempo para admitir nuestro error y disculparnos, espero que hagas lo mismo…

-Pues debo decirte que no sé de qué hablas, y no quieras compararte con nuestro padre, no eres ni la mitad de lo que él fue.

Luke sonríe, asintiendo solemnemente, abre el sobre y saca cuidadosamente las fotos en donde perfilan Chris y más importante, Tom. Al instante el ambiente en la habitación parece cambiar, se escucha como poco a poco las ideas de Christopher se ordenan y le crean un camino a la respuesta, una que no quería saber.

-Ni siquiera te preocupas en ocultarte… Debo decirte que la noche no es suficiente para mantener tu perfil bajo.

-No sé quién crees que te da el maldito derecho de espiarme, pero te advierto que pares antes de que esto vaya más lejos.

-¿Mas lejos? Christopher, esto ya fue demasiado lejos… Tom, ¿así le gusta que le digan, no?, creo que él no sabe nada de lo que pasa realmente contigo, ¿o es como una prostituta de planta?

Chris se incorporó con un movimiento brusco, las palmas de su mano golpeando contra la lisa superficie de la mesa, Luke no se inmuto, su mirada fija en la azul y enfurecida de su hermano.

-Quiero que te quede claro Luke, que si no rompo tu cara en este momento es porque yo sí recuerdo quien eres, pero vuelve a referirte de esa forma a Thomas y no me detendré por los lazos de sangre que compartimos.

-¡Vaya! Entonces sí tienes una relación con este hombre… Es todo un descubrimiento, ya que pensé que seguías completamente endiosado con Elsa… Supongo que Tom no sabe nada…

-¿Qué te parece si por una vez en nuestras vidas hablamos concretamente? Lo que tenga o no con él es asunto mío…

Luke le interrumpió, por primera vez luciendo furioso.

-¡Tu estúpida aventura nos puede costar mucho a todos! ¡Ese entonces, ya es mi asunto! ¿En serio crees que podrías permanecer cuatro meses de esa forma? Esperaba que tuvieras un poco de inteligencia, ese hombre, vaya… Debe ser muy complaciente porque te has vuelto tan estúpido que se te olvida lo que puede pasar si el matrimonio con Elsa no se concreta.

-Mantente alejado de él, no estoy arriesgando nada, primero porque Elsa no tiene la cara para reclamarme algo, y segundo, déjame recordarte que YO fui quien permitió que todo esto siguiera a pesar de todo.

-¿Y yo debo recordarte porque lo hiciste? Que voluble y sin sentido eres Christopher, apenas hace seis meses huiste de Australia clamando lo mucho que te dolía seguir amando a Elsa, y no te costó nada encontrar alguien que te calentará las sábanas.

Los movimientos fueron drásticos, la silla golpeo sonoramente al piso, Luke tenía las manos encrispadas sobre los puños de su hermano, el cuello de la camisa arrugado, sentía la ira de Chris y su propia furia hacerse una, buscando salir de cualquier forma.

-No siempre te veré como mi hermano.

Luke se suelta bruscamente, se acomoda el saco y la corbata.

-No voy a decir la advertencia en voz alta, ahora ve y compórtate como Elsa lo merece.

No espera una respuesta porque Chris ni siquiera abre la boca, sale y el rubio solo atina a sentarse, cierra los ojos y entierra la cara en las manos, tratando de pensar y buscar una solución a su vida, una en la que no tenga que renunciar a Tom.

Sale también de la sala de juntas, sin una respuesta.

XXXVIII.

Kenneth le había hablado de los papeles hacia unas horas y Tom se encontraba a si mismo sonriendo mientras caminaba por la calle. Jugueteaba con el celular dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su chamarra, había tenido una agradable pelea mental desde que salió de la cita con el hombre que por tanto tiempo había admirado, el semáforo de una esquina poco transitada cambio a rojo y Tom cruzo la calle, con cuidado sacó el celular y marco antes de arrepentirse; el tono de espera le taladró el oído antes de que decidiera que Chris no iba a contestar y colgara.

Suspira decepcionado y sin poder evitarlo, ve su reloj y se decide a su plan B, uno que en realidad era el A pero por miedo dejo a la deriva, resopla y camina hacia la estación de metro más cercana.

Hay muchas personas, el sonido del ir y venir le mantiene ocupado un rato y lo suficiente, se sienta un momento antes de que una estudiante suba haciendo un lío con sus mochilas y él le del lugar, se aferra al pasamanos mientras sus ojos se posan en las amplias ventanas y se ve un borrón de colores, uno tras otro sus pensamientos se filtran por su mente y desea tener la mano de Chris sacándole de sus recientes filosofías.

La siguiente parada es la suya, y respira hondo antes de salir con unas cuentas personas y volver a caminar, su gesto es tranquilo y casi puede sentir el viento entre sus rizos, poco a poco las casas comienzan a hacerse más rusticas y Tom pronto se encuentra frente a la entrada del lugar, la fachada es fría e impersonal, totalmente congruente.

Entra tratando de que sus manos dejen de sudar y se sobresalta cuando le asalta el vibrar de su celular.

-¿Bueno?

-_"Tom, hola, soy Olivia, Chris me pide que te disculpe con él, tiene… Mucho trabajo y ahora no puede atenderte…"_

Tom se muerde el labio inferior, asiente sin saberlo.

-Hola Olivia, sí, no te preocupes, entiendo… Espero que todo salga bien, gracias por el mensaje…

-_"Cuídate Tom…"_

La forma en la que lo dice deja a Tom un poco descolocado, frunce el ceño, sacude la cabeza para alejar malos pensamientos y continua su recorrido, no tarda mucho para llegar a su destino, sonríe cálidamente.

-Hola, mamá…- Hasta ese momento se da cuenta que no le había llevado nada y el remordimiento aumenta.- Oh dios… Lamento no haber traído nada, yo… Si soy sincero estaba pensando en otra cosa… Solo he venido a darte la noticia de primera mano… Sé que probablemente NADIE pensó que llegaría a pasar, yo incluido… Pero al parecer tuviste razón al final, no importa si dura o no, hare que valga la pena, Kenneth Branagh –sí, ese Kenneth- Me ha ofrecido el papel de Posthumus y Cloten en la obra que él está financiando…

Sin querer se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, quiere pasar la mano por la fría lápida pero se abstiene, ahora, que las palabras han salido de sus labios, el peso de la realidad –verdadera realidad- se extiende por su ser y se da cuenta, que es cierto, puede realmente obtener lo que deseaba cuando se escondía debajo de las sábanas en su pequeña cama, se escucha el crujir de pasto y tierra y Tom quiere mirar de reojo.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

En ese instante, realmente desea haber mirado furtivamente, se incorpora y a regañadientes observa a Sarah y el ramo de flores en sus brazos, el niño berrinchudo en él se rebela porque: _él llego primero, y no importa que traiga un ramo de flores, él trae su alma desnuda y eso basta para su madre._

-Buenas tardes Sarah.

Siente la mano de su hermana impactarse en su rostro, primero el dolor, después comienza a arder como una herida recién abierta, Tom sabe que su herida siempre ha sido así, por mucho que trate de disfrazarla con su optimismo hacia la vida, vuelve a mirar el gesto furico en el rostro de Sarah.

-¡No tienes cara para venir a esta lugar Thomas! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo es que te atreves a pararte aquí después de todo lo que has hecho! ¡Veté ahora mismo, porque si sigues de pie, con tu estúpida cara hipócrita, en frente de la tumba de mi madre lo único que conseguirás es que te saque arrastrando!

Tom cierra los puños con fuerza, se recuerda todo lo que ha pasado, y decide que por lo menos tiene que abrir la boca para defenderse de lo que no es culpable.

-No quiero, nunca, que vuelvas a decir algo parecido, no vendría a ver a NUESTRA madre con otro sentimiento que no sea amor, tú sabes muy bien lo mucho que la amo, y si he venido es porque creo que ha pasado el tiempo en él cual mi culpa era demasiada como para permanecer lejos de aquí, nada puede quitarme el peso de encima que cargo desde su muerte, pero sí puedo intentar que ya no sea un obstáculo.

Sarah frunce la boca, un gesto de asco que duele a Tom en el corazón y en todo el cuerpo, actuar valiente es diferente a sentirlo.

-Hablas como si tuvieras el derecho de hacerlo, aun no has entendido lo que te ganaste, lo que perdiste después de lo que paso con ella…- Las lágrimas amargas brotaron de sus ojos y Tom quiso desaparecer todo el odio que ella sentía por él para poder abrazarla.- No me interesa si tú ya te perdonaste, si Emma lo hizo, yo no olvido Thomas, y nunca lo haré, perdí un motivo y todo fue tu culpa, mientras yo esté te juro que tú no te acercarás remotamente a nosotros, nunca…

Se gira y camina con rapidez, Tom se queda unos minutos más, alza la mirada y siente como unas lágrimas ausentes y rebeldes resbalan por la comisuras hacia las sienes, la humedad es grata y después de unos minutos, en los que trata de respirar _una, dos, tres _veces, actúa una sonrisa y encara la tumba de su madre, despidiéndose con todo el amor proyectado en palabras.

-Te quiero…

Roza con la punta de sus dedos la superficie de mármol, blanco y frío y comienza a caminar rápidamente a la salida, buscando desesperadamente un pensamiento que no tenga que ver con su familia ni con él mismo, el celular vuelve a vibrar.

-¿B-Bueno?

La voz preocupada de Chris llega del otro lado, Tom no puede agradecerle lo suficiente en su mente.

-¿Tom? ¿Pasa algo?

-No Chris, todo está bien, pensé que estabas muy ocupado…

-Salí un momento, no quiero asesinar a todos… ¿Qué paso con tu cita de trabajo?

Tom sonríe por la manera en la que Chris entono la palabra _cita._

-Perfecto, pero me gustaría conversarlo en privado… Aunque si no tienes tiempo, lo entendería…

La respuesta viene rápida, le llena el corazón y se desborda, sale del cementerio con buenas expectativas, alejando deliberadamente los otros pensamientos.

-Claro que tengo tiempo, iré a tu casa en la noche, ¿en serio estás bien?

-Claro que sí… Te esperaré entonces, ¿algo que quieras cenar?

Tom adivina una sonrisa en el rostro de Chris, el mismo sonríe más sinceramente.

-Lo que tu decidas está bien… Eh… Tengo que regresar, te quiero…

-Ánimo.

Tom no le dice te quiero, aunque lo hace con cada célula de su ser, cuelga y suspira, las últimas palabras de Chris le taladran los oídos y su corazón retumba imposiblemente fuerte, él sabe que tal vez sea cierto, porque nadie puede fingir una mirada como la que Chris posa en el cada vez que le ve, pero también sabe que no porque sea cierto, tiene que durar.

Mete las manos en los bolsillos y de nuevo trata de alejar todo el torbellino que se acumula en su mente.

/

**Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios o dudas, estoy a sus órdenes. Gracias por leer y nos vemos mañana!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, aquí el Hiddlesworth de fin de semana, felicidades a Hemsworth por su cumpleaños, awwww, sin nada más que agregar, espero que les agrade el capítulo de hoy, un agradecimiento a las personas que continúan leyendo y teniéndome paciencia:**

**Gema**

**Izumi-sakachita**

**Itsaso Adhara**

**oscworldximena**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray, muchas gracias y abrazos para ustedes.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 13. Entre necesidades.**

XXXIX.

Permaneció por unos momentos observando el protector de pantalla, cambiaba discretamente a diferentes gadgets que en todo su tiempo con el celular había utilizado, los pensamientos –malintencionados o no- rondaban su cabeza una y otra vez, presionó el puente de su nariz levemente, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Chris?

Olivia le mira con gesto preocupado, Chris urge una sonrisa y niega, posando su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

-Nada… Te veo luego, no quiero que Elsa salga a indagar donde estoy.

No se detiene a ver el asentimiento, respira antes de abrir de nuevo la puerta y observar a Liam conversando con Elsa, los ojos de su hermano se conectan con los suyos, en pláticas silenciosas que perfeccionaron gracias a juegos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Elsa le observa con sus ojos claros en reproche.

-Tenía que atender una llamada, ya casi es hora de comer…

-Debo ir al apartamento, no tuve tiempo de desempacar nada, y necesito un descanso…

-Podemos ir todos y comer allí, mi departamento está en el mismo edificio… Hubiera preferido estar en el tuyo, pero Luke piensa que es mejor así, por lo menos antes de la boda.

-Y tiene razón… Creo que Elsa tiene razón, ustedes podrán quedarse a descansar, yo debo regresar aquí.

Chris siente la mano de Elsa sobre su brazo, es cálida y su sonrisa aún más.

-Desde mañana podemos repartirnos lo que falta para lo relacionado con la fusión, así podrás descansar más.

Chris no responde, asiente débilmente y los tres se incorporan, Elsa toma su bolso y sale, dándoles un minuto de privacidad.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No aquí, te lo diré, pero cuando ni Elsa ni Luke estén por aquí, aunque supongo que Olivia ya te ha puesto un poco al tanto.

-Lo suficiente para hacerme una idea de porque estás tan nervioso, pero nada más.

Salieron y Elsa tomo de la mano a Chris, dio una breve sonrisa a Olivia, y los tres pronto estaban de camino hacía el edificio donde Luke les había instalado, en el centro de la ciudad y no muy lejos de la empresa.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar, y Liam guío el camino hacía el departamento, mientras Elsa comentaba sobre lo mucho que extrañaría Australia.

-Te acostumbrarás.

Chris sabía que no era cierto, al menos no de momento, el primer mes de su llegada fue un tormento silencioso, entre sus problemas personales y el poner en orden la empresa, todo había sido mucho peor si Jeremy y Robert no hubieran estado a su lado, ofreciéndole su amistad. Aun así, no se sintió más en casa cuando se decidiera a cruzar una calle y entregarle una rosa a un completo desconocido.

El pensamiento de Tom le devolvió la culpa, siendo consciente de nuevo, de la presencia de Elsa a su lado, mientras trataba de entablar una conversación tranquila pero que les hubiera mantenido entretenidos por varios minutos si Chris hubiera contestado con poco más que frases cortas o monosílabos.

Liam interrumpió oportunamente.

-¿Elsa, porque no vas a desempacar un poco y yo hago la comida?

-Yo la haré, tú también estás cansado…

La mirada de ambos se posaron en Chris, Elsa fue la que pregunto, un poco sorprendida.

-¿Quién te enseño a cocinar? Nunca lo hiciste en Australia.

Chris recuerda entonces, las sesiones de fin de semana donde Tom le obligaba a ponerse un delantal e intentar hacer una comida decente _juntos._

-En Australia no había necesidad, aquí estuve varios meses solo, no siempre comía en restaurantes.

Liam sabe que miente, Elsa le mira unos momentos y después sonríe, saliendo del departamento para dirigirse al suyo.

-A ti nunca te importo comer siempre en restaurantes.

-¿Qué tanto te contó Olivia?

-Solo me dijo que tenías algo muy importante que decirme, y que probablemente podría echarle a perder a Luke los planes. ¿Es algo grave?

Chris deja el agua en el fuego mientras Liam le pasa un cuchillo, toma aire antes de continuar.

-Conocí una persona, no Liam, no es mujer… Se llama Tom… Hace varios meses Robert, Jeremy y yo fuimos a cerrar un contrato a un restaurante, Tom tocaba allí piano; en realidad creo que al principio era como un impulso, no sé…

Liam no habló por varios instantes, dejó que su hermano siguiera en la elaboración de la pasta mientras le observaba realmente por primera vez, por un momento se sintió confundido, ¿cómo no había podido detallar todas las pequeñas grandes diferencias en el rostro, en la mirada de Chris? Poco a poco todo fue ordenándose en su mente, con la pequeña información que tenía.

-¿Está enterado?

El gesto de Chris se volvió sombrío, miro a su hermano a los ojos mientras esperaba a que la salsa cambiara de color.

-No, nunca tuve la intención de llegar a esto… Creí que se iba a esfumar, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… O tal vez sí…- Chris pasó una mano por su cabello, un poco desesperado y también feliz de poder desahogarse.- Tal vez, en el fondo, sabía lo mucho que estaba significando para mí y no quiero perderlo…

En ese instante Elsa toco débilmente, Chris tensó la mandíbula y Liam le dio una rápida mirada evaluadora antes de ir a abrir, disimulo la sorpresa y le sonrió a Elsa.

Las palabras de su hermano seguían haciendo un tumulto en su cabeza, y sobre todo eso, solo un nombre, uno que hacía mella en Chris de manera casi espeluznante, los tres comieron y antes de que Elsa pudiera evitarlo, Chris había huido y Liam se hacía una idea del posible lugar donde su hermano fuera a esconderse, o tal vez a vivir.

XL.

Abrió la puerta y se vio sumido en un abrazo casi asfixiante, su cuerpo se paralizo por un momento, su respiración se detuvo y para cuando volvió a inhalar y el aroma de Chris se abrió paso, Tom correspondió lo más atinadamente posible, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuerpo ancho de Chris.

-¿Qué pasa?

Su voz vibra en la piel del cuello, es suave, ligera, se siente como espuma de chocolate caliente en un día particularmente frío, Chris no sabe hace cuanto había deseado llorar, vuelve a sentir un nudo en la garganta, y esta vez le llega, claro y firme, el mensaje desde el fondo de su mente.

_No se merece esto, ¿por qué le estoy engañando?_

No le contesta, Tom sabía que no lo haría, entran a trompicones porque Chris no le suelta, cierran la puerta como pueden y después ambos están recargados sobre esta. Solo es un abrazo de necesidad, ambas de distinta naturaleza, es un abrazo silencioso y que se podría alargar una eternidad porque en realidad nada importa fuera de los brazos ajenos, donde está la cosa faltante que ambos buscaban sin saberlo.

-Deja que me quede…

Lo dice en su oído, las palabras y el tono se resbalan dentro, el cálido aliento le eriza los vellos y siente la necesidad de pedirle que se quede esa noche y todas las que restan, Tom sabe que algo anda muy mal, pero comprende que no puede obligar a Chris a decirle algo que no quiere, él, de todas las personas, sabe lo mucho que cuesta decir verdades, el juego de las escondidas es algo muy fácil cuando se lleva a cabo en un laberinto.

-Sabes que sí.

Chris suelta poco a poco un suspiro de alivio, crea un espacio corto entre él y Tom, le mira a los ojos, no parpadea porque siente que podría perderse de algún chispazo en aquella mirada, uno que ha presenciado durante varias pláticas y pocas noches en las cuales ambos han estado juntos. No puede reprimir los pensamientos, no puede reprimir las comparaciones, ni tampoco las resoluciones, la furia consigo mismo reemplaza la paz que sentía hace unos momentos, coloca su mano en la nuca de Tom y le persuade a un beso agresivo.

Se unen ansiosos, un día sin tocarse es suficiente para manejarlos y dejarlos en un precipicio, donde un extremo se une con el otro por una débil cuerda, que bromea en romperse o no, un precipicio en la boca ajena, cuando los labios se abren y Chris deja que su lengua viaje a encontrarse con la de Tom, en un gemido real pero evasivo, mientras se sostienen por la gravedad, por una fuerza física que no debería aplicarse en ese momento, cuando sus mentes están a la deriva, saborear, morder, sentir los débiles escalofríos y de nuevo los labios, suaves, demandantes, que saben a gloria y duelen como fuego. Tom es quien inicia la búsqueda, desesperado por amor, siente la garganta seca y Chris parece un oasis extraño, intoxicante, se besan de nuevo, sin tener en cuenta el tiempo, la vida, desapareciendo sus problemas, los mismos que esperan pacientemente a que toquen la puerta por tercera vez y Tom se dé cuenta que no, no es su corazón, ni el de Chris, quien gruñe, molesto, enfadado, mientras se hace a un lado y Tom compone un gesto tranquilo, ignorando su falta de aire, sus labios hinchados y la creciente erección presionada contra los pliegues del pantalón; abre y Emma le sonríe, Tom siente la vergüenza primero, sus mejillas se colorean, Emma mira atrás y Chris siente ganas de reír, porque _esto es ridículo…_

-Emma… Hola, pasa…

-Hola Tom… ¿Y?

Chris se apresura a contestar, ofrece una mano y ahora una genuina sonrisa al observar con detenimiento a la hermana de Tom.

-Chris, un placer.

-Lo mismo digo… Tom me hablo de ti, por fin puedo conocerte…

-Igual…

Se crea un silencio incomodo, la mirada inquisidora de Emma les recorre y Tom casi puede ver como a idea se forma en los ojos de su hermana, vuelve a componerse un traicionero sonrojo en su rostro y decide intervenir antes de que Emma haga gala de su "poco decoro", como solía decir su madre.

-De hecho, es bueno que estés aquí Em… Así poder decirles a ambos lo que pasó con Kenneth… Hubiera querido que ambos fueran los primeros, pero Kat fue muy persuasiva…

Los rostros de Emma y Chris se transforman, tomando la oportunidad que Tom les diera para no hacer la noche aún más extraña.

-Es demasiado injusto que ella se entere primero, pero la conozco, así que no puedo reclamarte eso… Lo que sí puedo es el hecho de que tengo MUCHA hambre…

Chris sonríe cuando Tom gira los ojos.

-Tienes suerte, ya hice la cena.

-¿Iban a tener una cena romántica?

-Algo así…- Chris le responde con una sonrisa mientras se quita el saco y lo deja en una silla.- Pero no teníamos velas.

-Bien, entonces mi aparición fue justa, ¿te falta preparar algo?

Su mirada se posa en la de su hermano, quien niega.

-Ayúdenme a servir, entonces…

Tom ve divertido como Chris y Emma se confunden en la cocina, tratando de ayudarlo y no intervenir en el camino del otro, por un momento se detiene a pensar en lo agradable que eso resulta, es un pensamiento peligroso, porque él sabe que enamorarse de esa clase de sueños puede ser arriesgado, así que mueve la cabeza y le pasa el plato a Chris, mientras Emma trata de hacerse espacio suficiente entre el cuerpo del rubio y la alacena.

Después de varios minutos, los tres están sentados en el comedor, esperando las noticias, mientras Tom disfruta haciéndolos esperar un poco más, comiendo su espagueti deliberadamente lento.

/

**Quejas, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, estoy a sus órdenes, espero leernos mañana en el Thorki de siempre! Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bien, aquí el que sigue, desearía que me comentaran si esto está resultando aburrido, espero que me tengan paciencia porque ya no falta mucho para los problemas importantes, lamento cualquier posible falla… Agradezco, por otra parte, la ayuda me dan al dejarme sus comentarios, o por el hacerme saber que les gusta esta historia, un abrazo, y espero que nos sigamos leyendo:**

**Izumi-sakachita**

**Gema**

**oscworldximena**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray, en especial ustedes, por no cansarse de mí y por la invaluable ayuda.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 14. Sobre las divisiones de tiempo.**

L.

Chris comienza el aplauso, Emma se incorpora y le abraza con fuerza, ambos felicitándolo por un logro más en su vida, aunque él se esfuerza en pensar que es el único.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti…- Chris tiene la necesidad de darles un momento privado, agacha la cabeza y juega con el cubierto.- Mamá estaría orgullosa.

Chris sabe que esas son palabras que se desearía escuchar a diario, también sabe que él no está enterado de nada sobre la familia de Tom, porque este siempre encuentra una excusa para escabullirse y no contestar; también supone, aunque nunca ha tenido completa certeza de que la madre de Tom no estaba viva, suposición que sin querer le ha confirmado Emma, mientras el rubio escucha sin entender, como la mujer suelta un sollozo y sabe, sin necesidad de alzar la mirada, que Tom también está llorando.

Hay varias preguntas importantes, la más importante se formula cuando Chris alza la mirada, por curiosidad, característica que no sería primera en una lista de su descripción, pero sí la sería de la descripción humana, y mira la escena, particularmente a Tom, ¿por qué el arrepentimiento en su mirada?

No es la primera vez que Chris pasa un poco de tiempo –o un mucho- pensando en el _por qué, _sobre todo cuando Tom pasa varios minutos llorando en sueños y suplicando que su madre le perdone, son noches en las cuáles Chris solo le abraza por temor a despertarlo y, eventualmente, Tom acompasa de nuevo su respiración, a salvo de las pesadillas.

-Está bien, Em, gracias…

Es una señal para que Chris ahora sí pueda ver con libertad, la hermana de Tom se va al baño, pidiendo disculpas por el despliegue de cariño y les otorga uno minutos a solas, Chris acaricia la nuca de Tom, sutilmente, quiere verle a los ojos, pero no quiere que el otro rehúya sus intentos por saber, como lo ha hecho antes; está a punto de inclinarse, rozarle los labios, su cuerpo tiembla en anticipación y el celular sobresalta a ambos, Tom se sonroja y le sonríe, Chris maldice a su celular, a la compañía de celulares y a quien los invento.

-Hemsworth…

_-Chris, ¿dónde estás? Llamé a tu departamento y nadie contesta…_

En ese instante tiene ganas de colgar, quemar el teléfono por si acaso y tomar a Tom, donde Elsa o su vocecita cálida no le alcance, Tom se incorpora y comienza a retirar los platos, Emma se reúne con él un poco después, Chris quiere esconderse.

-No estoy en mi departamento, ¿qué querías?

_-Saber si pasarás por mí para desayunar. _

Se escucha confundida por el tono de voz de Chris, político y seco.

-Sí, a las siete estoy allá.

Sabe que le ocasionara problemas, Elsa es una mujer persistente y que detesta la mala educación, aun así Chris cuelga, ya lidiara con el temperamento de la mujer después.

-¿Mucho trabajo? Escuche que habrá una fusión entre tu empresa y la de los Pataky, ¿es cierto?

Tom le observa y Chris tiene ganas de salir corriendo, no tiene ni idea de cómo la hermana se enteró de aquello, pero es demasiado peligroso, siente que está jugando con fuego, pero sabe que debe arriesgarse.

-Se supone que es un asunto que no ha salido a la luz…

-Una amiga mía fue contratada por la heredera para sus asuntos públicos… Es una mujer preciosa y amable, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé, mis negocios son con la empresa no con ella directamente.

Tom solo observa el intercambio, ocupado con servir el pudín de chocolate en copas, no sabe lo mucho que Chris desearía pedirle a su hermana que se calle, que deje de indagar sobre Elsa.

-Pero ya está aquí, ¿no?

-Creo que en serio, eso no debería decírtelo…

Emma le guiña un ojo, Chris sabe que no es su culpa, y que el que está engañando y cavando su propia tumba es él.

-No te preocupes, Tom puede atestiguar que soy excelente guardando secretos.

-El único secreto que pudo guardar fue gracias a que le pague por ello.

Emma rueda los ojos y acepta la copa que le extiende su hermano, Chris agradece que el tema se haya transferido a "terreno seguro".

-¡Dios mío! Este hombre nunca olvida nada, tenía siete años, los niños son convenencieros…

-Tú no eras eso, tú eres una estafadora…

Emma no le contesta, y pasa a comentarle a Chris sobre su trabajo, poco a poco Chris vuelve a sentir calma, e incluso ríe un poco, aunque lo que realmente desea es que Emma decida irse pronto, porque tiene que celebrar algo pendiente, Tom logra captar sus intenciones, y le niega, entre divertido y ansioso.

Sí Emma después siente que todos en la sala desean que se marche, no dice nada.

LI.

La habitación esta medianamente iluminada, no hace demasiado calor, Sarah balancea la bandeja para poder encender la luz con una mano, sonríe levemente y entra.

-Te toca el medicamento, papá…

-Gracias Sarah, deja la bandeja allí por favor.- La mujer le da una mirada evaluadora y James Hiddleston le responde un poco molesto.- Estoy bien Sarah, puedes irte.

-V-Visite a mamá…- Sarah hace una pausa, dubitativa, entiende que sí no lo hace ella lo hará Emma y prefiere la primera opción.- Thomas estaba allí.

La reacción de su padre es casi violenta, como se esperaba.

-¡¿Y qué hacía allí?! ¿Pidiéndole perdón a su madre de nuevo?

-No lo sé, pero no le permití que se quedara.

-Hiciste bien, el remordimiento no le deja… Me hubiera gustado estar allí.

-Emma le visita, le he dicho que deje de hacerlo, pero es necia, nunca me haría caso a mí.

James asiente, sentándose en el borde de la cama, tomando la pastilla y el vaso de agua.

-Ella no estuvo aquí cuando paso, no escucho nada, no vio lo que nosotros, para ella Thomas sigue siendo el _hermano que tuvo un error._

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

James observa a su hija, su gesto neutral, como si estuvieran conversando de cualquier otra cosa.

-Se lo dije cuándo comenzó a notar que nadie decía demasiado, cree que miento, no cree capaz a su hermano de aquello, después de todo, siempre pensamos que adoraba a su madre.

-H-Has pensado… Bueno, que pudo haber sido un accidente…

La mirada clara de su padre se posa en ella, Sarah se ve transportada a su infancia, no es algo agradable.

-Eres adulta, no te engañes.

Su padre comienza a toser con fuerza, Sarah se acerca para sostenerle, su padre alza una mano, indicándole que no se acerque, la mujer sabe lo que tiene que hacer, sale y se queda detrás de la puerta, hasta que ya no se escucha el toser de su padre, hasta que ella reordena sus pensamientos y se dirige a su habitación, escucha cuando alguien abre la puerta principal y sabe que Emma ha llegado, suspira y trata de dormir, el rostro de Tom acude a sus pensamientos varias veces, a pesar de todo, son hermanos, y nada duele más que querer odiar a tu propia sangre.

LII.

Se mueve con cuidado, es difícil cuando las sábanas deciden hacerse un nudo alrededor de tu cuerpo y el ajeno, y aún más difícil cuando las pieles se rozan con cada mínimo movimiento, advirtiendo de cualquier cambio, Chris suspira y aparta con cuidado el brazo de Tom que está sujeto firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Hay un suave resoplido y Chris continua en su labor.

-¿Chris?

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando apenas era un niño, Chris soñaba con ser un ninja, deseo que surgió después de ver una película con demasiados efectos especiales y pocas buenas actuaciones; desde ese día se la paso entrenando para atacar a sus hermanos sigilosamente, ahora, Chris se entera de que todo aquel entrenamiento fue un fraude, mientras Tom le observa aun adormilado, parpadeando varias veces.

-Aún es temprano, sigue durmiendo.

-¿Te vas?

Chris le besa el hombro, en disculpa por muchas cosas que no puede decir.

-Tengo que pasar a cambiarme, ¿qué tienes hoy?

-Nada, mañana tengo que pasar por el guion, y el lunes comienzan los ensayos… ¿Tú?

-Lo mismo de siempre, pero no podré venir hoy…

Tom se acomoda en la cama a propósito, para que no se note su gesto desanimado, ve desde su posición el cuerpo desnudo de Chris, mientras se coloca la ropa arrugada por una sesión de sexo que comenzó en el comedor.

-Bueno, sabíamos que no se podría todos los días.

-Lo lamento…

Tom le sonríe, la culpa de Chris aumenta.

-No te preocupes… Bueno, no olvides cerrar la puerta…

Chris asiente, se acerca a Tom y le besa los rizos despeinados, no le ve a los ojos, porque sabe que le terminaría haciendo el amor de nuevo.

-Te llamare.

Sale y se apresura a cerrar la puerta, bajar las escaleras y subir a su auto, apenas tiene tiempo de llegar a su departamento, bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia, antes de pasar por Elsa.

Llega tarde, toca la puerta y Elsa le recibe con una mirada de enfado, en otro tiempo sería efectiva, en esos momentos resulta molesta.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-No pude dormir anoche.

Elsa cierra la puerta del departamento, su boca fruncida de manera dulce.

-Pudiste dar una mejor excusa, no le toques a Liam, dice que él nos alcanzara en la oficina.

-No es una excusa, es la verdad, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-¿Por qué me colgaste de esa manera anoche?

Elsa coloca una mano en el brazo de Chris deteniéndolos a medio pasillo.

-Me dolía la cabeza.

Chris trata de quitarse la mano de encima, pero Elsa reafirma el agarre.

-Debemos hablar Christopher, no quiero que te cases conmigo si no puedes perdonarme realmente.

-Ya te perdone, y no hay nada de qué hablar.

-¡Claro que sí! Prácticamente solo me dijiste que todos los planes seguían como si nada hubiera pasado, quise hablar contigo y te fuiste sin decirme nada.

-¿Qué querías que te dijera? Oh Elsa, no sabes lo mucho que me esperaba tu "equivocación", no me dolió y te perdono de corazón.

Los ojos de la mujer se inundan en lágrimas, pero es reacia a derramarlas, al menos no enfrente de Chris, que está a un palmo de distancia, su mirada enfurecida y su tono de voz agrio en un siseo peligroso.

-Entiendo que querías tiempo, entiendo tu enfado, pero nadie te obliga a nada, no deseo tus reproches.

-¡¿Quién te reprocha algo?! Tú fuiste quien saco el tema, Elsa, te recomiendo que si no soportas lo que te puedo decir, no digas nada sobre el asunto.

-Solo quiero sinceridad, lo merecemos.

Chris le responde mordaz, abriéndole la puerta de salida.

-Muy tarde, _mi amor._

Elsa no responde, pero sonríe, disimulando frente a las personas que todo está en orden, de brazo con el hombre que ama, disfrutando de las últimas semanas que les quedan a ambos antes de casarse, suben al auto y el teatro se cae por completo, bajo el peso de mentiras y rencores que no se maquillan lo suficiente.

/

**Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias y dudas estoy a sus órdenes, nos leemos mañana, gracias por seguir la historia!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bien, como saben, no actualice por muuuuchooo tiempo, por motivos personales, y que esta vez no compartiré. Publique hoy por pura suerte, agradezco a la premier de Rush, por el Hiddlesworth y Elsa, hay que mencionarlo… Espero que la espera valga la pena, lamento haber faltado a las personas que sí siguen esta historia y me hacen saberlo… Un agradecimiento y un abrazo enorme:**

**Veko**

**L. Carrasco**

**Izumi-sakachita**

**Kekeh**

**Laura**

**Gema**

**oscworldximena**

**Friimoriarty**

**Yakumo-Kaiba**

**Kanon por todo, por el apoyo y la paciencia.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 15. La burla de las retrospectivas.**

LIII.

Cuando piensas las situaciones en retrospectiva, generalmente, obtienes la clave de lo que hiciste mal, o lo que hiciste bien, dejas de maldecir a todo el mundo y comprendes que solo tú, y nadie más, eres el causante de lo que paso.

Chris en ese instante pensó mucho en retrospectiva, se burla de sí mismo, no puede hacer nada más que eso.

LIV.

-Quita esa cara, al menos puedes fingir por un rato.

-¿Te incomoda?

Elsa rueda los ojos, una de las pocas cosas que no tolera es el sarcasmo y más cuando viene de su prometido.

-Sí, de hecho me incomoda bastante, ¿sabes? No estoy de humor para lidiar con tus berrinches.

Se incorpora, Chris sabe que vencer la rutina es difícil, y precisamente, cuando toma de la muñeca a Elsa, decide que aún tiene muy arraigadas algunas costumbres, la mujer le observa expectante y Chris la deja ir, pero sigue a Elsa a la salida del restaurante dejando un poco de efectivo en la mesa.

Entra al coche, azotando ligeramente la puerta.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…

Arranca sin que Elsa responda, el trayecto es incómodo y los semáforos en rojo aún más.

-Hoy es atenderemos lo de la prensa.

-De acuerdo.

-Todavía hay tiempo.

Chris muchas veces solía olvidar que Elsa no solo era una mentira y un engaño, observa sus manos, la de ella sobre la suya, su calidez le aturde.

-Tal vez no…

Elsa busca la mirada del rubio, pero el ultimo semáforo cambia, y siguen su camino, llegando juntos, pero Elsa se adelanta, mientras Chris se pasa una mano por el cabello y le sigue despacio, saluda a los trabajadores que encuentra y decide tomar las escaleras a pasar más momentos incomodos en el ascensor.

Olivia le espera con varios papeles, y citas pendientes.

-Buenos días… Vaya, te ves horrible.

-Gracias Olivia, ¿qué hay para hoy?

-Scarlett vendrá en la tarde, Robert me pidió que dieras tu autorización para los prototipos, tu hermano quiere hablar contigo y en la tarde tienes la cita con la señorita Elsa, para los arreglos de la prensa.

-Bien…

-Chris…- Olivia luce dubitativa, Chris cree saber la pregunta, pero deja que la mujer hable.- Debes de hacer algo antes de que esto vaya muy lejos… Ya se hizo una cita por orden de Luke para empezar a buscar una organizadora… Tom, debe saberlo…

-Lo sé, solo… Déjame hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

El tono de voz llena de enfado y frustración detuvo el resto de las preguntas que Olivia había preparado para ese momento. Entiende que su presencia ya no es requerida y sale de la oficina.

En retrospectiva, ella sabrá que hizo bien al levantar el teléfono sus dedos hábiles y acostumbrados a la marcación rápida hacen la labor, y pronto escucha el acostumbrado sonido de espera, un sonido que se hace interminable cuando la situación amerita lo contrario.

Está a punto de colgar cuando le contestan y con susurros y medias explicaciones acuerda una reunión, rápida y en una cafetería que no está muy alejada de la empresa; cuelga y tiene un repentino ataque de ansiedad, se frota las manos y camina hacia el baño, donde trata de colocarse correctamente a ella misma, y sus pensamientos, asegurándose que es por el bienestar de sus amigos.

LV.

Emma suspira sonoramente, del otro lado de la línea una mujer estornuda con disimulo, trata de seguir hablando aunque la nariz congestionada le dificulta la tarea, haciendo que Emma solo entienda lo esencial.

-Ok, a las cinco, ajá… Sí, no te preocupes, entiendo… Sí, les diré… Mejórate pronto.

Hubo un _sí, _que fue ahogado por un súbito ataque de tos, Emma observa fijamente la dirección y después al montón de papeles que tiene a un lado, esperando ser organizados, llamándole, pero la mujer simplemente está demasiado aburrida, y el hecho de que tenga que organizar de improviso lo que su compañera de trabajo dejara a medias por una enfermedad malintencionada, le da un excelente pretexto para ignorar los pendientes, tomar los libros desparramados sobre la mesa de enfrente, cada uno con separadores de distintos colores, una agenda y salir rumbo al estacionamiento, donde espera poder salir sin problemas y llegar a esa cita un poco antes, para poder tranquilizarse antes de hacer el trabajo que le corresponde.

El camino es tranquilo y perdona el tráfico, sus dedos tamborilean alguna melodía que está segura haber escuchado de su hermano, el día esta gratamente soleado y no hay asomo de nubes.

Ve de nuevo la dirección y se da cuenta que está a unas calles del sitio en donde se acordó la cita, y decide que realmente tiene hambre, encuentra un pequeño restaurante y estaciona el coche a unos cuantos metros.

Baja sin darse cuenta que su celular ha quedado olvidado debajo de los libros, donde vibra sin cesar, un solo número, y un solo gran problema.

LVI.

Kenneth le palmea la espalda, con una amable sonrisa en los labios.

-Sé que te sientes nervioso, pero poco a poco te acostumbraras, aunque espero que no lo suficiente; sentir un poco de pánico en cada interpretación es lo interesante de este trabajo.

Tom asiente, nervioso, el guion reposa en sus manos y mentiría si la última página no estuviera ya, algo húmeda después de horas en las cuales sostuvo una plática fatigosa con Ken, sobre muchas cosas que debería saber, la más importante, conseguir una agencia, agradece mentalmente que su hermana trabaje en algo relacionado y hace una nota mental sobre aquello.

-Creo, que tengo que irme y repasarlo…

-Lamento el poco tiempo, pero es un proyecto que apenas tuvo luz verde y nos lo exigen de forma inmediata, solo podremos ensayar pocas semanas antes del estreno, aunque supongo que debe complacerte, escuche que eres muy adepto a Shakespeare.

Sin saber porque Tom se sonroja, es como un extraño mérito el que le han otorgado en ese momento.

-Sí, mi madre solía leerme mucho sus obras.

Kenneth observa fijamente al hombre de pie junto a él, entiende sin realmente hacerlo y palmea de nuevo la espalda del rubio, sus ojos ablandándose.

-Ve a descansar, hay mucho que hacer…

-Muchas gracias, por todo.

El hombre mayor asiente con una sonrisa y observa como Tom se aleja, casi puede ver el guion temblando entre sus manos.

LVII.

Kat le sonríe antes de siquiera entrar a la cafetería, Olivia trata de corresponderle pero nunca ha podido manejar muy bien sus nervios, y repercute no solo en su cuerpo si no en sus emociones.

-Por fin te acuerdas de mí, pensé que ahora que nuestros dos amigos en común nos excluyen de sus planes, tú y yo podríamos salir un par de veces…

-Yo también esperaba eso, pero estos últimos días ha estado todo muy pesado…

Kat se da cuenta entonces de la manera en la que las manos de Olivia se aferran al asa de su bolsa de mano.

-¿Paso algo?

-Me permití ordenar por ti, un expresso…- Kat asiente, pero no repite la pregunta.- Sí, paso algo… Pero no sé realmente como empezar, te llame porque creo que tú y yo podemos ayudar en algo.

-¿Ayudar? ¿A quién?

-Primero… No me correspondía a mí decir nada sobre esto, y espero, por favor, que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir, antes de exaltarte.

-Por dios, dime ya que es…

-Chris… Está comprometido.

En retrospectiva, Kat hubiera deseado no estar en una cafetería, sino en un buen pub, con una pinta en lugar del expresso que llegó interrumpiendo el momento lleno de fría tensión, el rostro de Olivia a la expectativa de cualquier reacción violenta por parte de la mujer morena.

-¿¡Q-qué!?

-Mira, cuando él vivía en Australia se había comprometido con la dueña de una cadena de empresas de hardware, Elsa, como sea, algo paso entre ellos, que hizo que Chris tomara la decisión de venir aquí… Escucha, sé que parece algo estúpido, pero yo fui testigo de cómo Chris estaba deteriorado, triste, decaído… Pasaron meses y fue cuando conoció a Tom…- Kat le escucho con paciencia, tratando de morderse la lengua para reprimir las palabras malsonantes.- Sé que el al principio pensaba que lo de Tom seria pasajero, confió en que el tiempo pasaría lento… No hablo con Elsa, ni con Tom y ahora… Elsa acaba de llegar… Se casaran en unas semanas.

-Hijo de puta, maldito imbécil, ¡¿cómo se atrevió?! ¿¡Cómo fue capaz de mentirle de esa forma!?

Olivia coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Kat, la mujer trataba de no alzar la voz, pero la indignación lo hacía difícil.

-No quiero defenderlo, hizo mal, mintió… Pero la realmente ama a Tom, no sé qué sucedió con Elsa, pero créeme cuando te digo que sus sentimientos cambiaron.

Los ojos de Kat refulgían en ira, buscaba algo con lo cual aferrarse y solo atino a estrujar su saco.

-¡¿Y de qué demonios le sirve eso a Tom?! ¿Te das cuenta de la situación? Mi mejor amigo está en una posición en la cual parece que fue el tercero en discordia, todo porque ese imbécil llego con una sonrisa hipócrita y palabras bonitas, oh por dios… No puedo creerlo… No puedo creer que haya sido tan cruel con alguien que también ha sufrido.

-¡Kat escúchame por favor! P-podemos hacer algo… Podemos evitar que ambos sufran.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer Olivia? ¿Solucionarle al niño inmaduro, la vida?

-¡No! ¡Quiero evitar que hagan estupideces! Chris me ayudo en varios problemas que tuve, le debo mucho, y estoy segura que quieres evitarle a Tom un sufrimiento que puede ser innecesario.

Kat le miró fijamente, tratando de calmarse, tomo un sorbo de café, las palabras de Olivia resonando en sus oídos, el tono decidido de la mujer que tenía en frente le aturdió, tenía razón en algo, un punto importante.

Tom también le había ayudado demasiado, y era cierto que quería evitarle aquella decepción, especialmente tratándose de Christopher. Suspiro, pasándose la mano por el cabello ondulado, los rayos de sol se filtraban un poco por entre los edificios, cayendo en el café, dándole un tono reconfortante.

-Espero que tengas razón…

En retrospectiva Kat y Olivia se arrepentirán un poco durante un lapso breve de tiempo, para después entender, que era lo mejor que ambas podían hacer con los recursos y el cariño que le tenían a ambos hombres.

LVIII.

En retrospectiva, Chris desea no haber llegado a Londres, seguir en Australia, bajo el sol y oliendo el mar incluso desde su oficina mal decorada, mientras espera un mensaje de Elsa, para verse un poco más tarde, tenerla en sus brazos y no saber de engaños, no saber del dolor de la mentira, de los errores y sobre todo, no saber de Tom.

Pero aquello resultaría aún más doloroso, y Chris se resigna a lo que pase, tomado de la mano de Elsa, mientras Emma Hiddleston le observa perpleja, sentada en el sofá de su oficina.

Los ojos claros, tan parecidos a los de su hermano, le atacan sin piedad.

_Maldito bastardo._

/

**Quejas, comentarios, dudas o sugerencias, estoy a sus órdenes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**De nuevo por partes, se me pasó el berrinche y volveremos a la rutina de siempre, solo que esta vez actualice el día de hoy para pedir disculpas por adelantado. Muchas gracias, infinitas gracias a quien tuvieron la paciencia y me espero todo este tiempo, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento, en serio gracias.**

**El Hiddlesworth de la semana estuvo muy bueno, y esta vez de parte de Chris, con sus ojos de enamorado trágico hacia Tom, pero bueno, ya lo sabíamos… Un abrazo y un beso a las siguientes personas, por seguir leyendo esta historia:**

**BalamYunuen**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**FriiMoriarty**

**Ellice-Megan**

**L. Carrasco**

**Itsaso Adhara**

**Gema**

**Izumi-sakachita**

**Blueberry Night**

**Kanon por todo, por el apoyo, la paciencia y el cariño.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash.

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 16. Momentos oportunos.**

LIX.

Cuando tenía diez años, su madre le había regañado por largo rato, si es que se le podía llamar regaños a sus conversaciones donde trataba de corregir a sus hijos; el problema era uno que había sido detectado hace tiempo, pero que era succionado por otros más urgentes, desplazándolo poco a poco, hasta que después de un informe y una épica rabieta en la primaria en la que cursaba Emma, se dieran a conocer para su madre.

Nunca supo como aguantar las ganas de gritar cuando algo no le parecía, cuando se salía de su pequeño control, y era entonces cuando Emma pataleaba, y usaba toda su hiperactividad infantil para ser escuchada, hasta que su madre la sentó frente a ella, y le miro con una mezcla de enfado y cariño que quedó grabada en su memoria.

"_Respira cariño, no debes gritar, todo tiene su tiempo y espacio, grita cuando debas, y calla cuando sea necesario, es bueno que expreses tu voz, que te hagas oír… Pero a veces debes esperar a que el momento sea el correcto…"_

Sí, mamá, habría dicho Emma, y pasaría toda la noche pensando en cuando seria el momento correcto para callar.

Y más importante, cuando el momento correcto para hacerse oír.

La sonrisa de Elsa es brillante, Emma lo nota en la penumbra de sus pensamientos, nota lo feliz que esta la mujer aunque un pequeño asomo de tristeza se aparezca en su mirada de vez en cuando, también nota lo hermosa que es, nota todas las diferencias porque después de años ha aprendido a callar en los momentos oportunos.

Nota lo opuesto que es su hermano ante la mujer que tiene enfrente, todo su ser se ve hundido en una indignación silenciosa, y después sonríe, Chris toma asiento al lado de su prometida, Elsa le toma la mano en un acto reflejo, Emma sabe que eso solo pasa después de años juntos y la ira es tan difícil de contener.

_El momento correcto, mi amor… _

Sí, madre, dice la pequeña Emma, mientras extiende una mano y habla por primera vez, ofrece una mirada fría al hombre y la sonrisa a la mujer.

Chris se nota rígido, pálido, sabe que su idilio término y Emma casi saborea el nerviosismo y el terror en cada movimiento del hombre enfrente, Elsa se cruza de piernas y Emma rompe el silencio.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Emma Hiddleston… Mi compañera, Iliana, como sabrá señorita Elsa, entro en la parte más difícil del embarazo, y por esa razón la agencia me mandó a mi…-Casi puede ver la realización de los eventos en el rostro de Christopher y Emma lo saborea.- Estoy encantada de conocerles.

El rubio la miro sorprendido, y después la confusión se acento en sus rasgos; Elsa le brindo de nuevo una esplendorosa sonrisa, alargando una mano en gesto de saludo.

-Mucho gusto Emma, Elsa Pataky… De hecho, Iliana me dijo sobre el embarazo en nuestro segundo encuentro, mi prometido.- Elsa señalo a Chris, la mirada de Emma le perforo, no pudo evitar un sonrojo de vergüenza –culpa- aun así extendió la mano.- Chris Hemsworth…

-Mucho gusto… Ahora, bueno, me gustaría que empezáramos por lo que ambos quieren, yo aconsejaría primero preparar lo esencial de la boda con una organizadora, y después informar a la prensa…

Emma se fija en la mano de Elsa sobre la rodilla de Chris, su mente le trae de nuevo una escena similar, pero con su hermano ocupando el lugar al lado del rubio, su estómago arde y se esfuerza por escuchar a su madre.

_Respira…_

-Sí, Chris había pensado en eso… Admito que fui yo quien quería hacerlo oficial lo más rápido posible, pero ahora que lo pienso… No es una gran idea.

-Entonces, ¿usted está de acuerdo conmigo?

La pregunta va para Chris, que alza la mirada nublada y se enfrenta al odio de Emma, los ojos son tan parecidos a los de su hermano, Chris tiembla por dentro, es como un aviso.

-Sí… Por mí está bien.

-¿Tienen en mente algo especial por lo cual debamos empezar?

La mirada de Elsa se ilumina, la de Chris palidece y Emma no puede deshacerse de la imagen de su hermano, traga con dificultad, la garganta le arde porque quiere gritar, y tal vez llorar por anticipado, en su mente siempre seguirá fresca la imagen de Tom, en el suelo y con lágrimas que pasan inadvertidas.

LX.

El abrazo es reconfortante, Kat aspira con fuerza, mordiéndose la lengua; Tom se separa y su sonrisa es brillante, la mujer comienza a cuestionarse si realmente puede hacer eso.

-Hace semanas que no nos vemos, ¿por qué es tan difícil verte cuando quiero hacerlo?

-Entre las pláticas con Ken y Emma, no he tenido tiempo ni para descansar… ¿Entramos o quieres ir a otra parte?

-No, no… Entremos.

Tom le lanza una mirada de extrañeza, Kat se esfuerza por sacar una sonrisa escandalosa, caminan a una mesa apartada y una chica les atiende, entusiasta y amable, Tom pide por ambos, demasiado consciente de los gustos de su mejor amiga.

-¿Y qué tal el trabajo?

Kat rueda los ojos, melodramática.

-Un horror, el nuevo pianista es genial técnicamente hablando, pero digamos que no lo siente realmente… Y Susannah siempre me pregunta por ti, le he dicho que deje de joderme con eso, pero la mujer es necia.

Tom tiene la decencia de lucir incomodo, Kat alza una ceja, divertida.

-Oh cariño, acostúmbrate, cuando seas famoso será mucho peor… ¿Y qué tal todo? ¿Ya tienes el guion?

-Sí, acabo de recibirlo, es espectacular, una muy buena adaptación, ya quiero comenzar… Desafortunadamente no tendremos muchos ensayos, pero estoy muy emocionado.

-Es Shakespeare, tú eres un nerd con él.

-Todos deberían serlo.

Kat le palmea el hombro como si hablara con un niño pequeño, Tom rueda los ojos y la camarera coloca el café, preguntando con una sonrisa: ¿no se les ofrece nada más?

-No, gracias… ¿Y qué tal Emma? ¡La malvada no se ha dignado a llamarme ni siquiera por cortesía!

-Ha estado ocupada, creo que va a comprar un departamento, además llego hace poco, me ha visitado solo dos veces, y tuvo la suerte de encontrar a Chris la última vez.

El cuerpo de Kat responde a la mención del nombre, quiere quitar el cariño de la mirada de Tom, aplastarlo con el tacón de sus botas y hacer un viaje rápido para escupirle a Christopher lo que se merece realmente. No hace nada de eso, sin embargo, decide que es mejor saber en qué terreno se moverán ella y Olivia.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con él, por cierto?

-Bien… Muy bien, de hecho, es raro, ¿sabes? Es como… No sé, todo es tan nuevo, pero parece que es lo correcto, el me hace sentir _bien._

Kat traga, disimula su desconcierto por el descubrimiento bebiendo su café.

_Demonios._

El celular de Tom suena en el momento justo, Kat aprovecha para detallarle el rostro, los sutiles cambios, lo que ella no había visto, y lo que no había realmente surgido.

-Kat, rápido, tengo que irme…

-¿Qué paso?

-No lo sé, es Sarah, no escuche lo que dijo, solo sé que estaba realmente preocupada.

A Tom se le resbalan las palabras por los blanquecinos, Kat se apresura a pagar y ella es quien pide el taxi, toma la mano de su amigo y no la suelta, los ojos asustados del otro fijos en las nubes que se mueven espesas por Londres.

LXI.

-Bien, creo que es realmente todo por esta sesión…

Elsa observa a Emma con una sonrisa, asintiendo.

-Claro… Bueno… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Un asentimiento de nuevo y Emma continua.- ¿Por qué decidieron casarse aquí? Tu idea de una ceremonia matrimonial era más acorde a la que pudieron tener si se quedaban en Australia…

-Lo sé, pero Chris estaba decidido a hacerse cargo de los asuntos de la empresa de este lado del mundo, así que bueno… En las buenas y en las malas, ¿no?

Emma asiente tímidamente, Elsa parece una buena mujer y logra hacer que la rabia que siente por Chris se vuelva más grande.

-Claro… Aunque bueno, mi propósito es vigilar que todo con respecto a esto salga más que bien…

-Por lo que veo eres una mujer muy profesional, no creo poder estar en mejores manos, Chris quería algo sencillo, pero algunas mujeres no nos impedimos pequeños sueños.

Emma se obliga una sonrisa, la liga que estaba estirando por cortesía y porque su maldito empleo, está llegando a un límite.

-Me retiro entonces, un placer haberte conocido, vendré el día acordado…

-Igualmente Emma, muchas gracias por las sugerencias.

La última frase es como una bofetada con guante blanco para Emma, gracias por las sugerencias, gracias por hacer todo más perfecto, gracias por hundir a tu hermano aún más.

_En el momento justo, Em, sácalo todo en el momento justo._

Emma sonríe y asiente, Elsa le abre la puerta y parece que el aire se vuelve más limpio, sus pulmones duelen, sus ojos arden, _ya es hora._

Le está esperando, por supuesto, por un momento piensa que hubiera sido mejor que Christopher no estuviera de pie en las escaleras de emergencia, así Emma habría tenido que buscarlo, y armarle un escándalo en un lugar no tan privado.

La mirada azul se encuentra con la suya, _respira Em, _las zapatillas resuenan con decisión, por un momento parece que el tacón cederá a su rabia y se romperá, sus latidos resuenan en sus oídos, furiosos, su sangre hierve.

_¿Cómo demonios te atreviste?_

Chris está a punto de abrir la boca, el puñetazo se impacta en su pómulo izquierdo, Emma ni siquiera se deja inmutar por el dolor que cruza desde los nudillos hasta su hombro, no ha servido de nada, aun siente la rabia e impotencia colarse por todo su ser.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡EL TE ABRIÓ SU CORAZÓN! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVISTE!?

Chris no le interrumpe, ni siquiera la mira.

-Déjame explicarte…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me puede decir alguien como tú, estúpido mentiroso?!

-Escucha, yo realmente quiero a Tom.

Esta vez la bofetada cruza certera por todo el perfil izquierdo, la marca queda rojiza, los dedos de Emma perfectamente marcados.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR SU NOMBRE! ¡EL CONFIO EN TI, Y TU LO TRAICIONASTE! ¡Tú no tienes una maldita idea de cuánto ha sufrido, eres un poco hombre, un estúpido que está jugando con los sentimientos de dos personas que no se merecen est…!

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí tampoco, admito mi culpa, pero no ENTIENDES como sucedieron las cosas! Déjame explicarte.

-No, no te mereces esa oportunidad, espero que te hayas divertido…

Emma busco en la bolsa, Chris no tuvo que pensar demasiado, tomo la muñeca de Emma, quien le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa y furia.

-¡Debes dejarme explicar todo! ¡No paso como tu creces!

-Suéltame.

-Emma, en serio, yo…

-¡Dije que me soltaras maldita sea!

Se aparta con brusquedad, bendito momento para olvidar el celular en el auto, baja las escaleras con Chris detrás de ella, suplicando por que le deje hablar, Emma no puede escuchar nada más que el llanto lejano de su hermano, hace mucho tiempo.

-Atrévete a seguirme un segundo más y te aseguro que la primera persona en enterarse de todo no será mi hermano.

-Dile lo que quieras a Elsa, no me interesa, pero no puedo permitir que le hables a Tom de cosas que no entiendes.

-Esto solo comprueba que eres un malnacido, ella está enamorada de ti, y tú… Me das asco…

Salen de la empresa y Emma se apresura para llegar a su auto, cierra la puerta y arranca antes de que Chris pueda alcanzarla, mira por el retrovisor al hombre de pie, y la voz de su madre se hace hueco en sus pensamientos consumidos por la rabia.

"_-¿Cuándo es el momento?_

_-Lo sabrás cuando llegue, pero antes de opinar siempre debes darte una oportunidad para entender porque estas enfadada"_

Emma sabía porque estaba enfadada.

Tom era ciego, ella no; Tom era el que se empecinaba a decir que lo suyo hacia Chris era un afecto, cuando en realidad hacía tiempo que se había convertido en otra cosa, Emma lograba verlo en su mirada.

Emma estaba furiosa porque sabía lo mucho que Tom sufriría por la culpa de alguien que no lo merecía.

"_Conoce el problema Em, nunca juzgues sin saber, eso es injusto…"_

No, no era injusto.

Se lo repitió una y otra vez, mientras manejaba hacia el departamento de su hermano, el alto le tomó por sorpresa y frena de improviso, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por la fuerza, el rostro queda a centímetros del volante y se recarga, se sostiene de esa forma.

¿Cómo se lo dirá a su hermano?

El celular suena y quiere llorar y reír por las ironías de la vida.

-¿Sí, Tom?

-_Emma, ven para el hospital, papá está internado, Sarah y yo ya estamos aquí…_

El claxon del auto detrás de ella suena estruendosamente, pero no lo alcanza a escuchar, todo se difumina, todo tiembla.

Su madre, acariciándole el cabello rubio.

_Debes saberlo Em, el momento correcto para callar._

/

**Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, estoy a sus órdenes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, estoy muy contenta por su respuesta, aunque no tanto con la que tuvo el nuevo cap. de Lazos, pero en fin, aquí nos compete solo una, mañana hablare de la otra XD Un agradecimiento a las siguientes personas, y como siempre un gran abrazo!:**

**Rosen Lelio**

**Kekeh**

**Blueberry Night**

**FriiMoriarty**

**Itsaso Adhara**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Un anónimo.**

**Kanon, por todo, en serio, por todo.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash.

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 17. Sobre protecciones necesarias.**

LXII.

No tiene mucho tiempo en esa sala y los ojos ya le duelen, siente la necesidad de parpadear, una, dos, varias veces, la cabeza no se sostiene, en un gesto desesperado la deposita entre sus manos, mientras los codos se apoyan en sus rodillas, y tiembla, tiembla, tiembla.

Tenía una pequeña manta verde, hace mucho tiempo, la llevaba a todas partes por la casa, mientras jugaba o simplemente se sentaba para practicar la lectura con su madre, era como el escudo que todo niño imagina tener, le protegía del frío y de los débiles gritos que escuchaba en la sala, mientras sus padres estaba en su habitación.

Tom extraña esa manta.

Deshace todas las arrugas que ve en su pantalón y cuando Kat captura su mano, el gesto es tan impredecible, que ni siquiera se da cuenta, sigue tratando de alisar la tela, casi convulsivamente, hasta que los dedos de Kat le aprietan ligeramente y Tom alza la mirada.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

A Tom le gustaría creerle.

Gira un poco, tratando de no encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Kat, experimenta lo que las personas siempre sienten en ese tipo de situaciones, quieren consuelo, pero por alguna razón, no son capaces de aceptarlo cuando se les ofrece; tiene el impulso de apretar con fuerza los puños, es cuando Emma aparece al final del pasillo, y él es quien debe recibirla, Sarah sigue con la mirada perdida, ensimismada en una silla de enfrente.

El rostro de Emma, Tom detalla, es joven, más joven que nunca, sus ojos claros le hacen la pregunta y Tom tiene que enfrentar de nuevo todo.

Le explica, tratando de calmarla mientras se sientan juntos al lado de Sarah, sus dos hermanas se abrazan y Tom siente una calidez en el pecho, hacía tiempo que no se reunían así, y sería aún mejor si estuvieran en otra parte, no en un hospital, donde el silencio de la enfermedad les rodea.

-Ahora regreso…

Tom asiente distraídamente a Kat, mientras enfoca su mirada en una pequeña grieta en el muro blanco.

-¿Por qué no contestabas?

Sarah no usa la pregunta como reclamo, se escucha la curiosidad y debajo de aquella, la preocupación, Tom recuerda quien es la hermana mayor, Emma parece ser golpeada por un pensamiento, sus ojos brillan enfadados, y después observa le observa fijamente como si quisiera buscar una respuesta en él.

-Estaba en el trabajo, olvide el celular en el auto, lo lamento…

Sarah asiente distraídamente, suspira cansada.

-Afortunadamente Thomas respondió.

Es cuando Tom decide lo que necesita, es cuando escucha su nombre en boca de su hermana, con cariño, porque a pesar de todo, son familia, Tom decide mostrarse sincero consigo mismo y querer lo que necesita.

Kat regresa con café para los tres, y los hermanos le agradecen, Tom en especial.

-Gracias Kat…

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que hacer una llamada…

Se retira un momento, en el camino marca deliberadamente lento, el número telefónico, llega al final del pasillo y se detiene, observa como el novio de Sarah llega a la sala y le abraza con fuerza, Tom presiona en ese instante el botón.

LXIII.

-Oh dios mío…

Olivia es quien reacciona por los dos, ella es quien luce un poco asustada, preocupada, lo muestra porque Chris parece muerto bajo un gran peso, y Liam trata de notarse tranquilo.

-Bueno, no podías creer que iba a durar por siempre, la verdad siempre sale a la luz…

-Eso lo sé, pero Emma no entiende cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Liam le observa, impávido.

-Creo que ese es tu error, Chris tú piensas que el "cómo sucedieron las cosas" te salva del engaño, pero una mentira es una mentira, y si realmente te hubiera preocupado lo que pasaría con Tom, le hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio, a él y a Elsa, te atas a una promesa vacía.

Olivia toma interés en las últimas palabras, pero hace una nota mental para poder indagar después.

-Me preocupa lo que le pase.

-Tal vez, pero tu forma de demostrarlo no es muy inteligente, le haces daño, omites información y eso es mentir, estas siendo egoísta.

Chris le observa a la defensiva, Olivia está sorprendida de la manera directa en la que Liam le habla, observa un poco maravillada el tipo de intercambio que llevan a cabo, y entonces se recuerda cuanto quería un hermano.

-¡No quiero perderlo, Liam! Si le digo la verdad… Si se la digo, todo acabara…

-No acabara porque le digas la verdad, puede acabar porque no se lo dijiste desde un principio… Si él te quiere, no sé, con el tiempo…

-¿Elsa noto algo?

La mirada azul de ambos recae en ella.

-No, al menos no que yo sepa, Emma se contuvo, no proyecto nada mientras hablaba con ella.

-Luke me ha pedido que te vigile, está obsesionado a que vuelvas a "equivocarte".

-Cree que tiene el maldito derecho a juzgarme…

Liam está a punto de contestar cuando el celular de Chris vibra, los tres contienen la respiración, Chris observa la pantalla, y toda su sangre se vuelve hielo.

-¿Tom?

Olivia y Liam se observan mutuamente, esperando el momento en el que se escuchen los gritos en el otro lado de la línea, pasan los segundos y nunca llega, en cambio, el gesto de Chris se convierte, la preocupación marca su semblante, y debajo de aquello, el alivio.

Cuelga un momento después y se incorpora con rapidez.

-¿Qué paso?

-Es su padre, está en el hospital, quiere que le acompañe…

-¿Qué le diré a la señorita Elsa?

-Lo que sea…

Olivia está a punto de protestar, pero Chris ya está afuera, solo escucha el suspiro cansado de Liam, una mano en su hombro y ambos entienden los pasos a seguir.

LXIV.

-Pasa…

Alza la mirada y se arrepiente al instante de haberlo hecho, pero es muy tarde para observar otro punto de la habitación, los ojos claros parecen magnetos y no puede dejar de observarlo, aunque lo desea.

-¿No tenías una cita a esta hora?

Casi lo dice en tono burlón, la mandíbula de Elsa se tensa.

-Chris se sentía mal, pero eso no te interesa…

Luke le sonríe, Elsa se siente como una adolescente siendo regañada, y lo peor es que no sabe cuál travesura han descubierto.

-Creo que nadie mejor que tu sabe que sí, sí me interesa, por el contrario de Christopher.

-Se lo que tratas de insinuar, y sabes mi respuesta, por favor Luke, no quiero seguir con el juego que te esfuerzas en imponer.

-¿Imponer? Sabes Elsa, últimamente tengo la sensación de que quien juega eres tú.

-Le amo, no hay nada de juego allí.

Luke compone una mueca, se acomoda en la silla y le devuelve la mirada, fría, intimidante, Elsa no retrocede, no debe.

-A veces pienso que lo haces a propósito.

-Oye, Luke, en serio… Lamento todo lo que paso, en serio…

Luke se incorpora, Elsa puede sentir su ira en olas, agrediéndole.

-A mí también me lo dijiste.

Sale sin esperar respuesta, Elsa baja la mirada, hay un portarretratos en su escritorio, su rostro sonriente y el de Chris, ambos bajo el sol australiano, ella aún puede recordar el aroma del mar a la distancia, aún recuerda a que supo ese beso que compartieron después de que Liam haya dicho que la foto había quedado guardada.

Buenos tiempos.

LXV.

Camina con rapidez, pregunta sobre el pasillo y la enfermera ni siquiera le mira, ocupada en alguna cosa en su computadora, había olvidado como era estar en un hospital, sentir que en cualquier momento, en cualquier esquina, una familia comenzara a llorar porque alguien que amaban murió.

Le ve en una de esas tantas esquinas, Chris siente un repentino agujero en el pecho, un hoyo negro que le consume, mientras se acerca más, y más, hasta que Tom le ve, sus ojos, los ojos que sueña con frecuencia, le observan derrotados, cediendo ante la tristeza que Chris sabia, le acompañaba desde que se conocieron, incluso mucho antes.

Le abraza con fuerza, y Tom le da la bienvenida, porque Chris es la persona que necesita, es el abrazo que desea, es ese beso en los rizos color miel, Chris es la voz que le alienta, a que se rompa en pedazos, porque esas manos fuertes que le acarician la espalda, reunirán los pedazos, y los unirá con pura fuerza de voluntad, con amor.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí.

Tom asiente, mientras se aferra al saco de Chris, su calor es reconfortante, pareciera que en ese instante, en todo el mundo, las cosas marchan bien, aunque sea unos pocos instantes.

-Gracias por venir.

Chris lo separa un poco, para depositar su mano en la nuca, enredando su índice en uno de los rizos disponibles de Tom.

-Nunca me agradezcas por estar a tu lado.

Tom se reclina un poco, hacia la mano de Chris, hacia la protección que siente con un simple toque.

-Aun no nos dicen nada, entro a cirugía hace una hora…

Chris le toma de la mano, entrelaza los dedos, Tom recuerda su manta, la misma que su madre tiro cuando ya estaba demasiado vieja, por la cual lloro muchos días, hasta que su padre le llamo, y le dijo que tal vez esa era su primera lección en la vida.

"_Nunca, me escuchas Thomas, nunca te aferres a nada."_

Tom es consciente del fuerte agarre que tiene sobre la mano de Chris, y aunque la voz de su padre resuena en el fondo de su mente, es rápidamente ignorada, porque Chris también ejerce fuerza sobre su mano, su pulgar acariciando en círculos la piel de su dorso.

Llegan a la sala, la primera que les ve es Kat, y Tom se desconcierta por la mirada fría que lanza hacia Chris, no puede pensar mucho en el tema porque la segunda que los ve es Sarah, y Tom supone que no puede evitar que la mirada penetrante de su hermana descubra cosas, las mismas que él no quiere descubrir.

Sarah le observa, después a Chris, Tom le devuelve la mirada, confiado, no observa a Emma, quien mira con odio a Chris, aferrándose a lo único que la detiene.

Su padre agoniza, y aunque odia callar, sabe que ese es el momento del cual hablaba su madre.

/

**Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias o dudas, estoy a sus órdenes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno, una disculpa de nuevo, mi laptop anduvo de reina y no me dejo abrir los programas hasta ayer, gracias por la paciencia! Bueno, después de todos estos días llenos de Tom Hiddleston y con el dolor porque solo es el Hiddles y no el Hiddlesworth, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, me estaba dando cuenta de que esta historia se suponía ser solo de 20 capítulos… Es una sorpresa el apenas ir por la tercera parte, cuando se supone ya debía acabar, pero en fin, una nunca lo planea todo, cierto? Un abrazo y un agradecimiento a estas personas, porque han seguido pacientes esta historia, las quiero!:**

**MarceCullenHale**

**Gema**

**Djeri**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Blueberry Night**

**FriiMoriarty**

**Kanon, por ser tú.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash.

**En tu mirada. **

**Acto 18. Sobre la culpa y sus fríos abrazos.**

LXVI.

Sarah había sido la primera, su madre se había enterado después de darse cuenta de que llevaba tres semanas con un retraso, el festejo fue privado, conllevaba comida preferida por ella y su padre, y también muchas palabras de amor.

Su madre le había contado sobre la alegría que sintió al saber que su primer hijo sería, mujer, y después de un parto un poco complicado y cuatro días en la incubadora, lo único que Sarah recibió, fue amor. Por parte de ambos, amor y tiempo después, cuando su madre se enteró que esta vez daría a luz a un varón, el sentido de la responsabilidad para lo que siguiera, fuera niño o niña.

Sarah había heredado el carácter reservado de su padre, y nunca dijo aquel sobresalto en el corazón cuando vio a través de los barrotes de la cuna a su hermano. Un pequeño bebé envuelto por una cobijita azul, con una pequeña mata de cabello rubio y suave, Sarah recuerda haber extendido una mano, y tocar la suave mejilla del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Sarah nunca dijo lo mucho que adoraba a su hermano.

Varios días después de lo ocurrido con su madre, en las noches donde trataba de ser fuerte y no llorar, deseo haberlo dicho. No importaba lo que se esforzaba en pensar, en el fondo, siempre seguiría viendo a Tom como el niño pequeño que le seguía a todas partes, extendiendo las manos para que jugara con él, y Sarah entonces le cargaba, sintiendo la agradable presión del pequeño muñequito de carne y hueso.

Ella nunca se había querido dar cuenta del tiempo que había pasado en contra de su voluntad, ella quería seguir sintiendo todo de la misma forma, sin intervenciones de días, meses y años, en su mente Tom seguía siendo un niño.

En ese hospital, mientras el sol se oculta con paciencia, Sarah se da cuenta de la marca imborrable del tiempo, se da cuenta en su hermano menor, mientras se acerca de la mano con un hombre –una nueva sorpresa-, con ojos llorosos, y el gesto cansado, alto, con los pasos inseguros. Se da cuenta también, en el hombre que le acompaña, y comienza a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Entiende el lenguaje corporal de su hermano, como se mueve, su cuerpo queriendo protegerse con el del otro hombre, su mano, aferrada a la contraria como si fuera un escudo que podría blandir en cualquier momento, ¿blandir contra quién?

Nunca lo defendió, porque a pesar de que lo amaba, el respeto –miedo- hacia su padre era algo más fuerte que ella, arraigado de tal forma en su cerebro y código genético que parecía imposible deshacerse de él, de ese sentimiento de obligación hacia su padre cuando le prohibió acercarse a su hermano, su pequeño hermano menor que había huido como si realmente hubiera sido el culpable de lo ocurrido.

Como si realmente hubiera sido un asesino.

Y Sarah, obediente, aparento odiar, tratando de guardar la imagen de un niño lloroso en el fondo de su alma, para que no le reclamara por no protegerlo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Como en ese momento.

Unos pasos dubitativos, Emma se tensa a un lado, y Sarah se incorpora, apartando su cabello rubio con cuidado. Su hermano le da una mirada rápida antes de continuar.

-Sarah… Él es Chris Hemsworth, mi pareja…

Le tiembla la voz en la última sílaba, Sarah lo recuerda aferrado a una manta mientras le pregunta, sí con la llegada de la bebé a él le dejaran de querer. El hombre: Chris, extiende una mano, cortes, y en su rostro maduro y serio, tan opuesto al de Tom, se dibuja un esbozo de sonrisa nerviosa, Sarah extiende la suya, un agarre firme, una mirada amable.

-Mucho gusto, Sarah Hiddleston.

-El gusto es mío.

Se sueltan, Emma se incorpora bruscamente, observa a Chris de forma fija y demandante.

-¿Lo llamaste tú, Tom?

-Sí… ¿Pasa algo malo?

Sarah tuvo un poco de celos cuando Emma nació, porque ya no sería la única _princesa _en la casa, pero su instinto de hermana mayor aplaco rápidamente esos sentimientos al verla en los brazos de su cansada madre, al contrario de Tom, Emma era un bulto lloroso e inquieto, lleno de sonidos extraños que asustaron el sueño de Tom y Sarah por muchas noches y madrugadas. Sarah ve con interés la mirada clara de su hermana.

-No, nada… ¿No estas ocupado Christopher?

Christopher, el rubio al lado de su hermano, permanece estoico, el tono venenoso de Emma no parece alcanzarle, Sarah se fija en el gesto tranquilizador que traza sobre el dorso de la mano izquierda de Tom, círculos interminables que sustituyen palabras que no se pueden decir, un lenguaje que nació desde hace milenios, un lenguaje de cuerpo más eficaz que el otro, más eficaz que las palabras.

-Nada es más importante que tu hermano, creí habértelo dicho.

Hay un destello en la mirada nublada de su hermano, apenas un rayo pequeño eclipsado rápidamente, tratando de ocultar aquella delatadora evidencia, pero es tarde Sarah lo ha visto, se ha dado cuenta y esta vez entiende que debe hacer, Kat se acerca a despedirse de todos, le da un abrazo a Tom y a Emma, un saludo rígido a Christopher y a ella un beso cortes y palabras de aliento.

Por un momento todo a su alrededor parece un pequeño receso, parece una pausa amable, pero al desaparecer el ultimo eco de los tacones de Kat, aquella concesión termina, y Tom se encamina, seguido por su pareja, hacia las sillas de enfrente, mientras ella y Emma se sientan, tratando de pensar que su padre está bien, que aquella forma de ser valiente y rígida le ayudara para salir de aquella operación.

Por un instante ve la mano de Christopher acercándose a un rizo rebelde de su hermano, lo acomoda, con cuidado, y Sarah sonríe, su madre decía que siempre había que ver lo bueno en lo malo, y tal vez eso es lo que acaba de observar, suspira y le toma la mano a Emma, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de aliento, mientras su hermana menor se doblega y recarga su cabeza en su hombro.

El tiempo sigue, Sarah ya no tratara detenerlo.

LXVII.

-¿Dónde está?

Liam da una exhalación exasperada.

-Ya te dije que tenía un problema y se fue.

-¿Problema de qué? En la única parte en la que puede tener un problema es aquí, porque los únicos problemas que puede tener son en la empresa o con Elsa.

-No me dijo nada más, por dios Luke, déjalo respirar, no has hecho nada más que hostigarlo desde que llegaste.

Luke le da una mirada perspicaz, Liam conoce ese brillo, su hermano siempre fue inteligente, sabía amarrar cabos con poca información y aquello siempre logro sacarlos de apuros, o ganarles dinero en contratos convenientes, ahora, Liam supone, aquella habilidad suya no es sino para dificultar más las cosas.

-No ha dejado de ver al tal Thomas, ¿verdad?

-No sé de qué me hablas, tengo trabajo que hacer Luke, asi que sal y has tus deducciones en otra parte.

-Liam siempre fuiste un mal mentiroso… ¿Sabes que es lo que me molesta tanto?- No le responde porque sabe que no requiere aquello, Luke sonríe, despacio, parece nostálgico, Liam a veces siente lastima por el.- Piensa que puede tenerlo todo… Piensa que puede tenerlo y hasta ahora no le han demostrado lo contrario porque por alguna razón, la vida ha sido buena con el…

-La vida es como es, Luke, Chris no ha hecho nada malo, puedes hacer que todo esto termine bien, podemos hacerlo… Papá querría eso.

La mirada clara de Luke se ensombrece, fugaz y casi imperceptiblemente.

-No, padre querría que su hijo cumpliera la promesa que le hizo, querría que su hijo dejara de ser un asqueroso cobarde…- Se incorpora bruscamente y Liam reprime un suspiro cansado.- Dile que le advertí, dile que recuerde que yo no me ando con rodeos…

Liam trata de detenerlo antes de que salga, pero Luke se escabulle, y entonces, en esa pequeña oficina, Liam se da cuenta de lo mal que se pueden poner las cosas, si es que todo continua como hasta ese momento, un interminable acoso por parte de ambos gracias a un resentimiento que bien pudo haber quedado atrás.

Olivia se asoma tiempo después, preguntándole si se quedara más tarde o pueden ir a tomar un café. Le duele la cabeza, el papeleo puede esperar.

LXVIII.

-¿Paso algo entre tú y Emma, que yo no sepa?

Chris casi se ahoga con el café, los ojos de Tom le observan de reojo.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Hmm… Por nada, solo… Em se ve un poco molesta contigo.

-No, está cansada, como tú y tu hermana mayor.

-Han sido horas… No sabemos nada aún.

Chris vuelve a tomar la mano fría de Tom, que descansaba sobre su rodilla.

-Es una operación larga, ten paciencia… ¿Le informaste a tu ídolo?

Tom da una leve sonrisa, antes de tomar un sorbo de café y asentir lentamente.

-Sí, me dijo que no me preocupara, en realidad lo único que ocupa mi cabeza es mi padre, nunca lo habíamos visto tan mal… Ni siquiera Sarah que es la que más ha estado a su lado.

Chris le rodea los hombros, dando un pequeño abrazo, el calor se siente bien y da un beso que pretende ser distraído, en los rizos un poco alborotados, las palabras de Tom son susurros rápidos, verdades que quieren escaparse corriendo para que no las atrapen.

-Nunca quise irme, ¿sabes? Mi mamá tenía razón, creo que estaba demasiado atado a mi antigua casa, pero mi padre realmente no me dejó muchas opciones.- Hay una risa rota que Chris trata de ignorar, una risa que suena a dolor, a cosas que no deberían de ser parte de algo que fue creado para expresar felicidad, no tarda mucho antes de que Tom suelte un sollozo ahogado contra la tela del saco de Chris.- Por un momento realmente creí que yo había empujado a mamá, cuando mi padre comenzó de decirme, a acusarme, todo lo que podía pensar era que lo que decía, cada cosa, cada insulto, cada reclamo, era cierto… Paso muchos años para que me diera cuenta que no importaba lo rápido que actuara, mi madre moriría de todos modos… No pude hacer nada…

Chris sabe que ese es un golpe que no se esperaba, el primer golpe indirecto de Tom, mientras él está envuelto en mentira, Tom le lastima, sin saberlo, con una verdad que ni siquiera lo involucra directamente, las palabras dolorosas, extrañas, ajenas, girar alrededor de él, como un mantra, para al final, gritarle al unísono.

_Y tú solo le haces más daño, bastardo._

Le abraza más fuerte, porque no sabe que decir, es inesperado, aquella revelación, aquel dolor le arrebata el aliento y la fuerza de voluntad, en ese momento, en ese preciso, y doloroso momento, Chris se entera, se otra verdad aún más cruel, porque esta si le afecta y le derrota sin darle tregua, es una de las revelaciones que le vendan la boca y le impiden respirar.

Le ama.

Tom continua, su voz en eco, sonando rota y suave, en sus oídos.

-Amo a mi madre, la extraño cada día de mi vida, hubiera dado todo por cambiar lo que paso, nunca fue mi intención gritarle, nunca fue mi intención el arrinconarle en esas malditas escaleras… Y todos… Todos dijeron que era mi culpa… Y yo solo corrí… Ni siquiera pude defenderme, si siquiera pude enfrentar a mi padre y decirle que yo no la había matado…

Le ama.

-Decirle que me dejare explicarle, que me dejara hablar, decirle que no soportaría un golpe más o un insulto… Pero solo hui… Y él me odia…

Le ama.

-Yo me odio, Christopher…

Le ama.

Chris le abraza, y sin importar que Emma o Sarah les vean, besa las mejillas húmedas de Tom, con fervor, con todo el amor que no podrá decir pero que si puede expresar, le trata besar el alma llena de cicatrices que tal vez solo esperen un movimiento para abrirse de nuevo, tal vez solo esperen descubrir una mentira para que vuelvan a sangrar.

Chris le sostiene el rostro, le ve a los ojos, esos ojos húmedos y que le parecieron melancólicos la primera vez que su mirada y la de Tom se encontraron.

Le besa la frente, le calienta el alma.

-Debes dejarlo ir, es pasado Tom, debes dejar que pase… Ya es hora… No importa lo que hiciste, lo que pudiste hacer o lo que debiste hacer, ahora solo importa tu presente… T-Tú madre te amaba, y eso es lo que importa…

-No te vayas… No me dejes…

Se lo dice enterrado en su cuello, su cálido aliento acariciándole la piel, Chris asiente, un sí, susurrado sobre el cabello de miel, la culpa le cae encima, y sobre todo, aquella verdad, que sigue gritando desde el fondo de su ser.

Le ama.

LXIX.

El sillón negro se queja por el peso, da un pequeño chillido antes de callarse y dejar que otro sonido llene el espacio a su alrededor.

Elsa ve al techo, sus ojos parcialmente cerrados, su boca se derrite en un suspiro y deja de pensar. Luke le besa el cuello, una y otra vez, mientras sus manos trepan por debajo de la camisa de seda. Vuelve a suspirar, mientras siente su ser estremecerse por las caricias que habían quedado firmemente olvidadas en un baúl que nunca abría.

La voz de Luke le endulza los oídos, Elsa sabe, que si pone atención no será Luke quien le bese los hombros, sino Chris, con su sonrisa dulce, y su cabello rubio haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, será el con quien esté haciendo el amor, y no con su hermano, con el hombre que debería ser solo su pasado, y nunca su presente.

Elsa siempre supo que era débil, en el fondo, donde residen sus deseos que reprime siempre que puede, porque Chris ya no le toca, y ella llora en las noches por una caricia aunque sea por error.

Un error transformado en un gemido por el orgasmo liberados, y después la culpa una vieja amiga que conoce muy bien y que saluda, mientras le sonríe, Luke le besa y Elsa se deja llevar, cae, cae, cae.

Escucha la voz de Chris, un recuerdo que ahora parece demasiado empolvado.

_Te amo._

/

**Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, estoy a sus órdenes, nos vemos mañana en el Thorki que no había podido actualizar. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
